BeChloe - Lying won't get you anywhere
by AK47Fanfiction
Summary: Beca Mitchell is dragged out by her best friend on a night out and they end up meeting a group of famous girls. But no one could predict how this chance meeting would impact all of their lives... (Mainly a BeChloe fanfic but also has other Pitch Perfect charcters stories)
1. Chapter 1

[Beca's POV]

"Beca Mitchell, get your ass out of bed and into the shower," my best friend, Stacie, demanded sternly as she pulled the duvet covers off of me and swiftly pulled the curtains open letting the bedroom flood with natural daylight.

"Leave me alone!" I groaned and pulled the duvet over my head.

"Bec! Come on, we are going out, you have got to get out of these four walls! You're beginning to look a bit pasty for starters!" Stacie stood there, hands on hips, peering down at me. "We are going to go into town and have a few cocktails and have a laugh."

I lay there for a few more moments trying to comprehend what she was saying to me. She was right, I did need to get back on track, I had wasted too much time being a recluse and basking in my own self pity. I swivelled my body so I was sat on the edge of the bed, Stacie smiled at me encouragingly. I dragged myself into the en suite and switched on the shower and closed the door.

I got undressed out of my pyjamas and climbed into the shower. I stood there enjoying the warm water pour over my body and my thoughts turned back to the person that had been occupying my mind constantly for the past fortnight. Jesse.

Jesse had broken my heart and my world two weeks ago. As far as I was concerned he was the one, I thought we were happy, and he was who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, after three years together I never expected things to come to an abrupt end. He had decided he wasn't in love with me, and he had found someone a lot better and special . And that was that. I had cried constantly for a week and stayed in my bedroom, only venturing out to the kitchen for the occasional drink of water. I was not in a good place.

Stacie was my best friend and roommate. In all fairness she had been brilliant but I think she had reached her limit of my wallowing and thankfully (on some level) deciding to yank me out of it was the best thing for both of our sanities.

I suddenly zapped out of my day dream of Jesse and realised I was still standing there not being very productive. I reached for the shampoo and began massaging the product into my hair, it felt good to be getting freshened up, my dismal mood was starting to lift.

I finished in the shower and wrapped myself up in a fluffy towel. I wandered into my room and found a new dress lay on my bed along with a pair of shoes, a clutch bag and some earrings. I felt the fabric of the dress in dismay, it was absolutely stunning. It was a turquoise colour with a satiny affect, an embellished band around the waist then formed a tulip shaped skirt. The shoes were simple black peep-toe courts with the matching bag. It was the perfect outfit.

Stacie burst through the door, "Well?! What do you think?" She enquired with a huge grin on her face.

"Stace, it's amazing! I love it! Thank you so much!" I answered with smile, I walked over gave her a hug.

"You deserve it, thought it might cheer you up a bit!" She pulled away from the hug and held up a bottle of Red wine in front of my face. I just grinned and she took that as permission to pour us each a glass of the alcoholic beverage. She handed me the wine glass and I took a huge gulp. "Steady on! Don't want you wasted before we even go out missy!"

"Ha, yeah right! So what are you wearing?" I asked as I started to dry off. Stacie disappeared but returned quickly, holding up a black lace dress. "Love it!" I approved. I pulled out my selected underwear for the evening and started putting it on.

I headed over to my makeup table and began to apply generous amounts of moisturiser to my face. "Urgh my skins so dry, god damn heartbreak," I moaned peering in the mirror. I pouted and opened my foundation and began applying that to my face.

Meanwhile Stacie had gone for a shower, I could hear her belting out a song. I smiled as she was Oh oh oh ohhhh-ing, and I began to hum the tune also.

By the time Stacie had finished in the shower my make up was done.

"Wow!" She exclaimed as she bounded into my room, towel wrapped around her petite frame.

"What?" I asked taking a sip of wine.

"You look fab, hun," she breathed, I raised my eyebrow at her.

Jeez, I must have looked like shit recently, because I've only done what I usually do with my make up when we are going out! I saw a horrified expression flicker across her features which then turned into a smile.

"You know what I mean!" She said playfully and turned my ipod station on and started flicking through my album lists and settled on R&B Classics. No Diggity by Blackstreet started to play.

"Oh my godddd!" I exclaimed, Haven't heard this for ages! We both started singing and dancing to the song in my room. I looked over at Stacie and realised this is the first time in two weeks I had a genuine smile planted on my face. It felt good.

We continued getting ready in between dancing and joking and finally we were ready to head to the club.


	2. Chapter 2

[Beca's POV]

Clambering into the taxi we instructed the driver where to go. Stacie pulled out her iphone and took a picture of me, then she put her arm round me and took photo of the both of us. "We look hot tonight, girlie!" She said as she assessed the images on the screen. "Let's see how many drinks we can get bought for us!" She excitedly challenged.

"Stace, I don't wanna be chatted up by dirtbags tonight," I reasoned.

"Ok ok. We will just do our own thing and see what happens. But you know, the way to get over one man, is to get under another," she lightly said looking out of the window as we whizzed past the famous landmarks in Los Angeles.

"I know I know." I answered.

Moments later we were pulled up outside of the bar, I jumped out of the cab as Stacie paid the driver the fare. As I stepped out of the cab, I scanned around and noticed a few paps loitering around the club entrance.

"Oooh celeb spotting is on the cards tonight I reckon," I whispered to Stacie as she joined me. She let out a girlie squeal, linked my arm and we walked past the burly bouncers and through the entrance and into the main club room.

We headed straight over to the bar and ordered the routine round of a double vodka redbull and a jagerbomb each. Clinking the shot glasses together and saying cheers, we knocked back the strong liquid, made the usual disgusted faces and noises, then proceeded to grab our cocktails and head over to a booth.

It wasn't overly busy yet, at this time the club still had some dregs of people taking advantage of the happy hour promotion, these people would finish their drink and head onto a not so expensive, fashionable club. The crowd can be a bit pretentious here but it's a good night, and we have been coming here since it first opened, many moons ago, and needless to say, the celebrity spotting never got boring!

We finished our drinks and decided to make our way outside to get some air. As we sparked up I noticed a red haired girl look over and smile at me, I looked away for a second then back up, she was still looking, I blushed slightly and smiled back.

"Who are you looking at?!" Stacie noticed and turned round to look in the direction I was looking.

"Oh just a girl over there smiled at me," I answered quietly.

"Oooooh! Which one?" Stacie questioned interested.

"Um, oh, she's gone now." I explained. "Now you think I'm crazy!"

"Honey, I know you're crazy. And that's why I love you!"

We both giggled, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol we had consumed. "I'm going to pop to the toilet," she announced.

"Ok, I'll get another round in, same again?" I offered and a nod answered my question. We both went our separate ways.

Standing at the bar waiting for the bartender to acknowledge me, I noticed it was getting busier. I saw the bartender look at me, I leaned forward, then he walked off to serve someone else!

"Jeez, must be invisible," I muttered to myself.

"He's just a jerk, how can he not notice someone like you," a girl appeared in the space next to me, I looked to my left, I realised she was talking to me then I noticed it was the red haired woman who smiled at me earlier. She looked at me intently and I realised how gorgeous she really was. This made me feel worse about how I was looking. She chuckled as she saw me staring. "Dude, can we have some service here, please?" Miss beautiful stranger shouted across the bar. Almost instantly the bartender bounded over to serve her. Typical!

"Yes, what would you like?" He asked.

"What do you want to drink and what is your name?"...She trailed off.

"Beca," I answered shyly.

"Beca." She breathed with a smile on her face.

"Oh you don't have to, I'm buying for my friend and I," I argued, bartender was now getting frustrated waiting.

"I want to." A smile still played on her lips as she spoke.

"Thanks. I'll have two double vodka redbulls please"

"We'll make that four double vodka redbulls, and two Jagerbombs please," Bartender half nodded and dashed off to make the drinks. "You do shots Beca?!" She enquired.

"I do indeed. Not very sophisticated, I know! " I laughed, she mirrored my laugh.

"Who wants to be sophisticated anyway! My name's Chloe by the way," she said.

"Hi Chloe! " I exclaimed. I noticed a bit of spark flying between us, it was the most excitement I had had in a long time. Two Jagerbombs appeared infront of us, we both looked at each other, and in unison we clinked and cheers the shots and downed them in one.

"Urgh" we both exclaimed and giggled.

"Yeah, who wants to be sophisticated when there's jagerbombs about!" I say, becoming all too aware of my tipsy-ness.

"Precisely! I'm going to have to take this drink back to my mate. You want to come with me?" She asked me.

"My friend will be back in a sec and I told her to meet me at the bar," I replied, I noticed disappointment flicker across her features.

"Oh. Ok, I'm going to seek you out later though, Beca," she said with a cheeky grin. I couldn't help but grin back.

"That's if you find me, Chloe," I responded rather flirtaciously, I surprised myself.

"Ah, you challenging me?" She carried on the flirting.

"Not just yet..."

"Ah, I'm definitely going to seek you out later now! It'on!" Chloe grabbed her drinks.

"I'll look forward to it! Thanks for the drinks by the way!" I exclaimed to her just before she left.

"No worries, your round next!" She stuck her tongue out at me and started to weave his way through the many people in the crowd.

"Heeeey! Who was that?" Stacie questioned as she appeared out of the crowd.

"Who?" I played dumb.

"That girl you were chatting to," she raised a knowing eyebrow.

"Oh, she's called Chloe. She just bought our drinks," I tried acting cool, I didn't want to let on I felt dizzy with excitement just from one conversation!

"Damn girl! You're working it tonight, you don't need me." She took a sip of her cocktail. She looked quite hot from what I saw. "Where's she gone now?"

"Back to her friend." I replied coolly. She nodded in understandment.

"Dance?" Stacie offered holding out her hand.

"I would love to," and we headed over to the dance floor which was quite crowded by now.


	3. Chapter 3

We had been dancing, singing, laughing and drinking for the past hour, we decided it was time for a another breather.

We made our way outside and just as we got there, someone grabbed my hand.

"Told you I would track you down!" I turned round and standing in front of me was Chloe, I immediately started grinning.

"You need to be careful, could have you done for stalking!" I joked back, he let out a small giggle.

"Don't do anything too hasty now!" She licked his lips, "how about I meet you at the bar in a bit and I'll make you re-consider the restraining order?!" She peered at me with the same intensity as earlier, my stomach was doing back flips again.

"Hmmm maybe... I'll see how I feel, " I said seriously, then saw disappointment on Chloe's gorgeous face and I burst into a smile. "Course I will," I nodded.

"Cool. See you in a bit Beca!" She let go of my hand and went back into the club.

I turned around and I couldn't work out the look on Stacie's face. I suddenly felt awful for not introducing them but I completely forgot!

"Bec! Do you know how that was?" Stacie said as we sat down at a table.

"Sorry I didn't introduce you hun, it was so rude of me! Her name's Chloe, I'll introduce you in a bit," I apologised sincerely.

"Too right you will. And I know her name's Chloe!"

"What? How?" I had a sinking feeling.

"You really have no idea who she is?" I shook my head, "Her name's Chloe Beale, she's from the Barden Bellas, you know, a cappella group!" She then broke into a few lines from The sign. I sat there my eyes growing wider.

"Oh shut up Stace, course it's not! It must just be a girl that looks like her," I said rolling my eyes at her.

"It is I swear! " She grabbed her phone and typed in Chloe Beale into Google Images, it quickly came up with hundreds of images, of the exact same face as the girl who was meeting me at the bar in a few minutes. I swallowed hard.

"Shit," I said. Any other words completely failing me.

"Oh. My. God. This is quite amazing!" Stacie excitedly said still scrolling through her phone.

"I don't know what to think now." I said with reservations.

"Bec you don't need to think, it's not marriage or anything, just see where it goes babe," She said level headedly .

"Yeah," I said looking to the ground. Now was time for Stacie to roll her eyes at me.

"Does it matter? Didn't you say earlier you didn't want anything to do with anyone tonight?" She reasoned.

"Hmm guess I did yeah," I replied.

"Well then. You seemed pretty into her from I just saw, so don't let who she is change that. Lets go and have a drink with her and have a laugh." I hated it when Stacie was right.

We got up and made our way back to the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey!" Chloe greeted as we both turned up.

"Hi," I said, Chloe and Stacie looking expectantly at me. "Chloe, this is Stacie, Stacie this is Chloe," They did the standard air kiss greet and said hi to one another.

"Me and my friends are in the VIP area, do you guys want to join us?" She asked politely. Stacie stood there nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah ok then," I agreed trying to act cool.

She led us to a section at the other side of the club which was cordoned off by a thick red rope and a bouncer who looked quite scary. Without question the bouncer un-hooked the rope and let us past.

The VIP section was similar to the rest of the club but there was more seating and tables. Bottles and bottles of spirits covered the tables and I also noticed Cristal on ice on the tables that were occupied. There were two tables which people were scattered around, they looked like they were all part of the same group so I guessed it was all people Chloe was with. We stood at the one of the tables and Chloe introduced us to his group.

"Guys, this is Beca and Stacie, " They all smiled and said hi, "That's Aubrey, Fat Amy, Lilly and Cynthia-Rose." We smiled and waved. Chloe pointed out the people at the other table, they looked in deep debate about something so we didn't disturb them.

"Take a seat girls, Champagne?" Aubrey offered us and the rest of the group scooted round to make room for us. Stacie sat next to Aubrey, me next to Stacie and Chloe sat on the end next to me.

"Oooh yes please," Stacie answered as Aubrey produced two glasses and filled them up with the bubbly for us.

We all made small talk with the group, the girls were asking us loads of questions, and the drinks kept flowing, the company was easy and fun, and not uncomfortable. I applauded them for that but I guess they are used to entertaining the ladies I noted.

"Do you want to go for air?" Chloe whispered to me. I nodded. She grabbed my hand and led me out another door. VIP had their own outside section!

It was alot smaller than the main section but it was more luxurious it had large comfy looking leather sofas and chairs, loads of gazebo type shelter, infra red heating, flowers, mood lighting and even some reclinable chairs with a massage function! It was incredible!

"If you have this section why did you go out to the main one?" I questioned, my brow furrowing.

"Simple. You." She replied not taking her eyes off me.

"Me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I saw you earlier, and I had to find a way to get talking to you."

"Oh ok. I take it there's a compliment there somewhere?!" I teased.

"Yes. I'm trying not to sound cheesy!" She chuckled back. "So, quick question, you don't know who we are do you?" I wondered when she was going to bring it up.

"I didn't, but then Stacie told me just before we came and met you," I answered honestly.

"I thought so, because you didn't look like you recognised us, or knew who we were, it was quite refreshing." She admitted.

"Guess you're used to girls and guys crying and squealing in your face?"

"Pretty much yeah." She nodded, "That sounds well big headed doesn't it?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. But then I guess being in an a cappella group can over inflate your ego," I shot back.

"Ouch." I replayed what I just said in my head and realised it did sound a bit harsh. I looked apologetic. "But you're right. It's quite hard to stay grounded I suppose. Anyway, enough about me. Tell me about you. Beca." She sat back on the sofa as if she was getting comfortable for a long story.

"Hmm. Well, I'm Beca Mitchell, I'm 20, live in Atlanta, Georgia with Stacie. Currently studying at Barden University but planning on becoming a DJ and moving here to LA. That's me in a nutshell." I shrugged realising how boring my life was

"That's cool. Impressive hobby she stated."

"Yeah I like it. I mainly re-mix my own songs and find songs with the same bassline, I enjoy it!"

She continued asking questions and seemed to be genuinely fascinated in what I was saying which also surprised me.

We had been chatting for ages and I was enjoying myself, the chemistry still appeared to be going strong. The time was filled with intense eye contact and flirtation and it was exciting.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I need to go to the bathroom." I said apologetically.

"Oh, ok, I suppose we have been out here for ages," Chloe concluded and got up from the sofa. She held out her hand to help me up, I accepted. We were suddenly face to face, bodies so close, that the electricity was zapping wildly between us, we were silent, all that I could hear was our breathing. A smile played on her lips, she raised her hand and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, her touch gave me goose pimples, her face moved closer, she cupped my face as she was about to kiss me.

"Oi oi you two!" Aubrey hollered from the door, with a big grin on her face. Me and Chloe immediately broke apart and both looked sheepish, we started to walk towards Aubrey. "Sorry guys, you had been gone for ages, didn't know if you had got lost or something!" She stifled a chuckle.

Once back inside the club, I walked over to Stacie, "Hey honey, you having fun?" Stacie slurred slightly. I noticed an empty glass of champagne in front of her.

"Yeah great, I'm just popping to the toilet," I advised my friend.

"Ok, I'll come with" She stood up without stumbling, and followed me to the bathroom.

Once in there we both stood in front of the mirrors and started re-applying our make up.

"So, hows it going?" She asked with a glint in her eye.

"Yeah, good thanks. She seems so nice, and I hate to say it but she seems genuine. I think she was just about to kiss me then Aubrey came and called us, kinda killed the moment!" I told her, topping up the gloss on my lips.

"Oh my god! Really! Wow Bec! I'll tell Aubrey off for you," Stacie stood there brushing powder over her cheeks.

"It's ok really. Maybe it was a good thing we didn't kiss." I said looking at her in the mirror. She pulled a face as if to ask why. "You know what can happen from a kiss, it leads to things and complicates things," I reasoned.

"No Bec! That's sex. Sex complicates and changes things! Anyway, you're not with Jesse anymore, it's different with a girl. And little kiss is nothing. Just enjoy yourself, don't analyse it all. This is the reason I bought you out tonight, was to have a good time and you are. Take it for what it is, a little flirt with a gorgeous girl." There she goes again, even when drunk she's the voice of reason.


	5. Chapter 5

When we returned to the girls a few more males had joined the party. Well, three more to be exact.

Chloe immediately spotted me, walked over to me with a smile on her face, she slid her arms around my waist. I almost flinched from her warm touch, damn it, I was really into this girl, or was it alcohol induced feelings?

The music had dramatically changed to sexy R&B, most of the party in the VIP area were partnered up and were moving to the sexy beats. I noticed Stacie socialising with the others now as Aubrey's boyfriend, Bumper, had turned up, I inwardly smiled seeing this as she's having a good time without having to babysit me. Although, seeing Bumber shocked me, I didn't think he would be here! Bumper was the leader of an all-male a cappella group the treblemakers and Jesse was a member, this knocked me a little and for a second I returned to the heartbreak Jesse had brought upon me.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, looking concerned. "Yeah I'm fine" I said whilst snapping back to reality.

I grabbed my glass of champagne from Chloe, took a sip, she then took it off me, put it down on the table much to my disappointment.

"Dance with me?" Chloe whispered into my ear. Her breath on my earlobe made my hairs stand on end. I looked her in the eyes, how could I say no to this girl?  
Touch Me Tease Me by Case was playing, and we started moving in time to the slow beats, I was very aware by the sexiness of the music, the lyrics, the dancing and Chloe.  
The song faded out and into Bump N Grind by R Kelly, I had one arm around her neck and tried my best to concentrate on the rhythm but I could feel her eyes burning into me, taking in my moving body, I looked up and she licked her lips. Next thing I knew we were kissing, starting off slow with a slight nervousness to the kisses, then they started getting quicker and more urgent. My fingers were tangled in her hair, her hands were roaming all over my body. I abruptly pulled away, fully aware of where tonight was leading. She stayed silent but maintained eye contact with me, I was ready to go home right now.

Chloe led me to a secluded booth where no one was around, she sat down and pulled me next to her, almost on top of her. She pulled me towards her and suddenly my lips were on hers again, less hasty than before, but still greatly passionate, I swung my legs over her lap and her hands started running over my smooth legs, sending tingles up and down my body.

"Look, there they are!" I heard someone say in the background after a while, Chloe must have heard it too as we simultaneously broke away and looked over to where they voice had come from.

"Busted!" It was Stacie with Donald (another member of the trebles who had joined earlier) with big grins on their faces as if they had struck gold, Stacie was holding her phone up, she must have taken a picture. Great.

"Dude, we are going now." Donald shouted over to us while putting his arm around Stacie.

I stood up and walked over to them, Chloe followed suit. "Where you going?" Chloe enquired. Her hand found mine and our fingers entwined. More tingles.

"Back to ours with Stacie,"

" I don't know where the others are going, I think onto another club," Donald shrugged.

"Do you want to go home babe?" Chloe asked me, nuzzling into my neck.

I was just about to say I didn't mind, but I knew I did. I didn't want to go anywhere apart from mine.

"Yes, I want to go home," I started, whispering back to her, "but only if you come with me," I raised an eyebrow, a grin broke out on her face, it was contagious, I was grinning too.

"That's the best idea I've heard all night." She responded, and kissed me on the cheek.

We followed Donald and Stacie towards the exit of the club, saying bye to the rest of the group on the way. Just before we got into the entrance area, Donald stopped in his tracks and turned out to face us all.

The paps are outside. He said looking at Chloe.

"Fabulous." Chloe sarcastically replied. "Ok, girls, just walk, follow us straight into the cars waiting," She instructed Stacie and myself. We both nodded understanding but both looking a bit apprehensive.

Donald turned round and opened the doors for us. He and Stacie went first, Chloe and I followed a bit behind. It was unreal, the flashes of the cameras were as intense as strobe lights and really affected my vision, thankfully Chloe was still holding onto my hand to guide me through the rabble. The paparazzi were shouting and scrambling to get the picture, they were asking who I was, it was constant questions being shot at Chloe; the experience was so daunting and terrifying.

As we walked further down the street to the awaiting vehicles the paparazzi died down and I could now see my best friend walking on her own, Donald was a fair few paces in front of her, and yet Chloe's hand was still grasped tightly round mine.

Two impressive cars were waiting, Donald climbed into one, Stacie turned round waved and blew a kiss to me, I reciprocated. She climbed in next to Donald and the vehicle drove off. Chloe and I climbed into the one still waiting and we closed the door. I gave the driver my post code and we sped off towards my apartment in Atlanta.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe slid over the back seat so he was right next to me a screen went up between the driver and us. She rested her hand on my thigh, moved my hair away from my face and started to kiss my neck. It was lush, and was taking all of my might not to let out little whimpers of enjoyment.

The kissing got extremely heavy again throughout the journey.

The driver pulled up outside my apartment complex with an abrupt halt, we composed ourselves and climbed out of the vehicle. Chloe thanked the driver and caught up with me.

The walk to my apartment seemed the longest ever. We both knew it was on. We were almost running. .

We ran across the vast lobby of my apartment complex and into a waiting elevator, hand in hand. As soon as the doors slid shut, Chloe pushed me against the wall of the lift and continued where we left off in the car.

The lift doors opened and we dragged ourselves out and I somehow managed to locate my keys, while Chloe pushed me against another wall in the corridor and continued kissing my neck.. I turned the key into the lock, we were in! She expertly lifted me up into a fireman's lift, I let out a squeal at the surprise, she opened the door and let it bang shut behind us.

I directed her to my bedroom while still being carried over her shoulder, she put me down in front of my bed, I made a forward move and I pulled her on top of me as we were joined together by our lips. Her one hand was tangled in my hair and the other was making its way around my wanting body. Her lips left mine for a moment, she sat up and quickly threw her coat to one side, and then she came back onto me, lips and tongue kissed and played on my neck and earlobes while her hand skilfully unzipped my dress so it dropped to reveal my round breasts in a black lacy bra. She smiled and appreciation played on her face as she took in the view, she fluttered kisses on my collar bones and down to my cleavage. I pushed her up and tugged at her dress, helping her out of it.

We finally came to a shuddering and loud climax together. We collapsed on the bed, she had her arm around me, my head resting on her chest.

After a few moments of the come down, I heard, "Wow!" I glanced up at the girl in my bed. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Wow?" I questioned.

"Yeah, what's wrong with wow? I think it's a very underrated word!" Chloe joked.

"I think you're right. Wow seems quite appropriate right about now, " I responded with a grin. She started tracing circles on my arm with her fingers, it was relaxing.

We were staring at each other again; I was trying to take in what had just happened. It was so out of character for me to even contemplate a one night stand, let alone go through with it.

"You are beautiful, you know, Beca," Chloe said in hushed tones. I felt myself blush at his compliment. "Thanks, Chloe. You're not too bad yourself I replied," sticking my tongue out at her.

"Not too bad?! Are you mad?" I chuckled. "Right that's it." And with that she launched herself on top of me, tickling me, until I couldn't breathe between giggles.

Then the kissing started again...


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up as the sunlight was beaming through the gap in my curtains. Ouch, my head. I hadn't even sat up yet. Oh Christ, this is going to be one hell of a hangover I thought.

"Hey beautiful," I heard in my ear, I smiled despite the pounding in my head. I turned over and Chloe was there lying with her head resting on her hand.

"Morning," I said a bit groggily.

"How do you feel?" She enquired with a smirk on her face, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Rough as hell. You?"

"Snap," she didn't look like she was hungover. Then it suddenly occurred to me, "I must look a right state," I inwardly cringed.

"It was worth it though, had the best night ever. With you," She added. She leaned over and planted a kiss on my nose. I scrunched my face which made her let out a small chuckle.

She grabbed me into a cuddle and started idly playing with my hair.

My iPhone suddenly interrupted the sleepy bliss I was in. I leaned over Chloe and grabbed the phone off the bedside table. 'Stacie' flashed up on the display.

"Hey honey," I answered.

"Hi Bec. You ok?" She asked, sounding as rough as I felt.

"I think that's a silly question from the amount we consumed last night!" I said jokingly into the handset.

"Yeah I know. I'm never drinking again," She moaned to me.

"Yeah yea. We have all heard that before!" Chloe pulled me back down to resume the cuddling.

"So what are you doing? " She asked.

"Stace, it's ok you can come back you know!" I smiled down the phone.

"Is she still there?" She whispered.

"Yes. You still at Donald's?"

"Yeah, just about to get a taxi, I've left him asleep." She didn't sound too happy.

"Did you...? " I started, thankfully she knew what I was implying.

"No. Did you?"

"Err, yeah." I heard her squeal and start laughing.

"Well done you missy. Glad you followed my advice!" She said smugly, I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm something like that," I answered.

"I'll leave you to get decent as I'll be back in a bit!" She put the phone down.

I sat up staring into space.

"Everything ok babe? " Chloe asked sitting up concerned.

I sat silent, thinking of Jesse. I still couldn't get him out of my mind, Chloe new something was wrong...

"You are single aren't you Bec?"

I didn't reply.

"BECA!"

"Yes, I am" I finally admitted. "Then what is it? Is there someone else?" Chloe continued to question.

Once again I stayed silent.

"There is isn't there? Oh my god, how could I have been so stupid" Chloe slid back into ther dress and grabbed her bag.

"No, Chloe! It's not that wai-" She cut me off

"Have a nice life" she exclaimed as she slammed the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

I burst into tears, and sat there sobbing for a good while, until Stacie got back.

"Hey people!" She said cheerily. She opened my door and her face fell. She ran over to me and gathered me into a hug. "Bec what's up chicka?" She asked, smoothing down my hair.

I carried on blubbing until I finally found the strength to stop and tell her.

"She thought there was someone else." As soon as I said it I started bawling again.

"Ohhh Bec, so where's Chloe?" She demanded.

"She left, I didn't have time to explain." I said between sniffles.

"I don't understand, why would she think that?" I told her about me staring into space thinking about him. "Oh, babe, it's ok, sssssh... Here's what we are going to do, you jump into the shower, get yourself freshened up and we will go for some dinner. Get that twat Jesse out of your mind forever," She said soothingly rocking me back and forth. I really hoped she was right.

I forced myself to walk into my bathroom and turn the shower on. I stood there leaning on the sink, staring into the mirror, I suddenly realised it had steamed up and I could no longer see my own eyes burning into me. I stepped into the hot shower and made myself push any thoughts about this morning out of my head.

I scrubbed my whole body in an attempt to make the memory of Chloe's touch disappear. Needless to say, it didn't work, flashbacks of last night kept flooding my brain and I ended up with red skin.

I walked into my bedroom, quickly dried myself, pulled on my favourite hoodie and sweat pants, brushed my hair and put it up in a lazy ponytail while it was still damp. I didn't bother with any make up.

I trudged down the corridor to find Stacie, I heard her giggling behind her bedroom door, I stood and listened for a while. Nosiness getting the better of me.

*laughing* "...at least you're finally up, anyone would think you had a hard night last night... Donald! ... You know I'm not that type of girl... Yes I did have a good night... I'd love to do it again... Donald!" *more giggling* ''Ooh, gotta go, byeee."

"Who was that?" I enquired as I entered her room, and sat on her bed hugging her Me To You bear.

"Oh, just Donald." She said dismissively. I looked at her and she shrugged. "No one interesting," She lied. I know her, and I know she was dying to chat about him until I was bored to tears.

"Shut up Stace, you can talk about him you know." She half smiled at me.

"Come on then sugar, lets get you sorted," We both walked out her room, I grabbed my purse and phone on the way out.

We turned right out of the complex and headed towards the small row of shops which were further down the road. We walked together in silence, we were both tactfully trying not to say anything.

We entered the restaurant and I walked to the table that Stacie had booked while I was in the shower.

It was quite an awkward meal, I won't lie as neither of us knew what to say. We finished, paid then left to head home. We heard the door open behind us, we both turned around and Jesse had followed us out.

"Who was that slut you were with last night?" Jesse demanded.

"What's it to you?" Stacie stepped up, arms folded giving him daggers.

"I wasn't talking to you Stacie. Beca?" He turned and looked at me.

"How did you know?" I grabbed encouragement from somewhere to answer him.

"You're face is plastered all over magazines, you filthy lesbian!" He scoffed.

"First of all, you have no right to even talk to me, let alone undermine. Second of all, you don't know me, you never did. And lastly, you broke up with me, because you found someone better, so you have no right to be concerned with my business." I said scowling at him.

"No, I knew it all along, you're a slut who can't keep her legs shut for longer than two minutes." He came back viciously.

"And how the fuck would you know?!" And with that I turned on my heel and headed back towards my apartment.

Stacie quickly caught up with me and linked my arm.

"Slut!" We heard Jesse shout from outside the shop, where we left him. We both laughed and carried on home.

Stacie and I just had a really chilled, lazy day after that. We spent the afternoon watching dvds and reading magazines. The awkwardness was now gone.

I was lying on the sofa, wrapped under a blanket, feeling myself struggling to keep my eyes open as we watched The Holiday. My eyes closed for a few moments and a sudden wave of nausea washed over me. I sat up expecting it to pass, but then I heave, I darted to the bathroom and threw up. I really didn't feel too good I thought as I washed my face. I wandered back into the living room and Ava looked up at me concerned.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I feel a bit out of sorts. I've just thrown up." I said as I laid back down on the sofa.

"Oh munchkin. Do you want anything?" She asked sympathetically. I shook my head and snuggled under the blanket. Within moments I was in a peaceful slumber.

I woke up a couple of hours later and noticed Stacie had also dropped off. I got up off the sofa and went to get my iPhone, I checked it and had two invitations on iMessage. I clicked the notifications and the first one popped up.

[Jesse] would like to add you on IMessage.  
ACCEPT DECLINE IGNORE

I scoffed when I saw his name, is he that delusional to think I would accept him? I quickly hit decline and moved on to the next invitation.

[Chloe] would like to add you on IMessage.  
ACCEPT DECLINE IGNORE

I just stared at the screen, unsure of what to do. I expected she was trying to add me because he wanted to give me more shit, then my curiosity got the better of me. My thumb hit the Accept button.

I put my phone in my bottoms pocket and went back into the lounge. My phone pinged, it was a message from Chloe.

Chloe  
Hey, I'm sorry for earlier?

I couldn't believe that's what she wanted.

Beca  
You didn't even let me explain?...

Chloe  
I know it was wrong of me to jump to conclusions like that

Beca  
It was both our fault.

Chloe  
I did have a good night though. Hope you don't regret it.

Beca  
No, I had fun.

Chloe  
I'm glad. Would you want to meet up again?

Beca  
I'm not too sure that's a good idea.

Chloe  
I want to make it up to you, Bec. Let me take you out? X

Beca  
I don't know... Aren't you girls busy?

Chloe  
Lol, you're not making this easy are you?! We have a few days off this week.x

Beca  
Oh ok. I don't know, I'll have to think about it, I'm really busy with college at the moment. Coming up to deadline date this week.

Chloe  
Ok no worries. But please do think about it. Was thinking of getting something to eat, or cinema or anything you fancied doing? x

Beca  
I'll let you know... What day was you looking at?

Chloe  
Tomorrow or Monday? I know Aubrey mentioned meeting up with Stacie again, them two got on really well. So we could arrange something with them? x

Beca  
Ok, I could probably do Monday. I only need to pop into college to go over a few things.

Chloe  
Ok, well let me know if you're up for it babe. x

Beca  
Will do.

Chloe  
So how's the hangover? x

Man, she was really trying to keep the conversation going!

Beca  
Don't feel too good. Not sure if it's the hangover or something else now. What about you?

Chloe  
Aw hope you feel better soon x I'm just starting to feel human again! The other guys are still hanging. They went to an after hours club and stayed out til 6am. x

Beca  
Gosh, no wonder they are hanging!

Chloe  
And I think they are planning to go out tonight too.x

Beca  
Hardcore!

Chloe  
Or just mental. Think me and Aubrey are gonna have a chilled night.x

Beca  
Ah, you don't want to go and party some more?!

Chloe  
Nooo! Quite a shocker really. I know it sounds stupid but I'd rather do something with you instead. X

Beca  
It does sound stupid! You don't even know me :-p

Chloe  
I know a bit... I found out quite alot last night ;-) ... x

Beca  
Oh is that right! Surprised you remember anything about last night. Too much champagne flowing

Chloe  
I remember. I remember you have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. I remember you scrunch your nose in a cute way when I paid you a compliment. I remember that your favourite colour is black and you hate everyone. And most of all I remember how gorgeous and funny you are. xxx

Beca  
Lol. I don't know whether to be flattered or scared! But I must have made a good impression lol.

Chloe  
Very good indeed. Xxx

I smiled at the conversation, and a cloud seemed to lift. She apologised which I was grateful for. I also felt a flutter of excitement in my stomach as I thought about possibly seeing her again. What is wrong with me?

Stacie stirred and woke up from her nap, she looked over and saw me smiling.

"Who's put that smile on your face?" She questioned suspiciously. I looked over to her and looked guilty.

"No one," I said, not fooling either of us.

"Liar!" She declared and threw a cushion at me, I tried to dodge it but failed and it hit my head.

"Thanks Stace." I commented.

"You gonna tell me, or have a got to force it out of you?" She asked.

"Ok fine. Chloe was texting me," I confessed rolling my eyes, but failing at stopping a smile creep across my mouth.

"What's she want? Has she apologised?" She demanded, not looking impressed.

"Yes she apologised." I nodded.

"Good. So she should." She said still a bit frosty. "So... what else did she say?" She pressed for answers.

We spent some time going through what Chloe had said, and we carried on gossiping about her and Donald and the night before, and before we knew it, it was midnight, we decided to call it a night.


	9. Chapter 9

My alarm rudely awoke me on Monday morning, interrupting my dreamless sleep. I squinted to find my phone, pressed snooze, and rolled over. Five minutes later it relentlessly went off again. I let out a Grrr and trudged into the bathroom. I was definitely not a morning person.

I got ready and poked my head round Stacie's door, she was still fast asleep, the lucky thing.

I headed out to college, made my routine stop at Starbucks for my morning Latte. As I was walking out the shop, I wasn't looking where I was going, too busy reading an email, and I knocked straight into someone, my coffee and phone falling to the ground.

"Sorry," I heard a familiar voice apologise, my eyes darted up to where the voice came from. Chloe. I quickly picked my phone and almost-empty cup up and straightened myself out and I was face to face with her.

"My fault. Should look where I'm going!" I said. We stood there peering at one another for a few moments, then someone coughed, trying to get past us. We simultaneously moved out of their way.

"You have no coffee now!" Chloe exclaimed as she noticed the lack of hot liquid.

"Oh it's fine. No big deal!" I said dismissively.

"Let me buy you another one," she offered kindly.

"No it's fine honestly, I've got to head to college," I declined, she didn't say anything she just looked a bit rejected. "How about you buy me a coffee later?" I suggested.

"Yeah alright then, deal!" She smiled. It appeared to be contagious again as I started smiling too.

"Great, well I'll call you a bit later when I finish work," I said, checking the time.

"Ok, speak to you later Beca!" Chloe said, she kissed me on the cheek and I carried on towards college.

The day was pretty uneventful, I just had to go over a couple of articles I had written and submit them to the teacher. I didn't usually come in Mondays but because I had booked the following Friday off I needed to ensure I hit deadline.

It was 12pm and I shut down my computer, grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I eagerly dialled Chloe's number as I walked through the lobby. It rang a couple of times and she picked up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi," I said brightly, "It's Beca"

"Hey! You alright?" She asked, I could hear the girls in the background.

"Yeah I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm ok too! What you up to? "

"Well, I've just finished, wondered if you were still up for that coffee?" I asked nervously, I bit my lip waiting for her reply.

"No..." My heart sank. "No, I was thinking of taking you somewhere else, if you're up for it?" Relief flooded over me.

"Hmmm. Like where? " I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise. So... you up for it?" She questioned.

"Yeah oh-kay then," I said feeling a bit apprehensive.

"Ha! Try and sound more enthusiastic!" She chuckled.

"I'll make up my mind when I discover what you have up your sleeve!" I joked. Where shall I meet you?

"You able to meet me in the park in about half an hour?" She asked.

"Yeah that's fine," I agreed.

"Cool, see you in a bit then," she concluded.

"Wait! How will I recognise you?!" I joked.

"Ha ha. I'll wear a pink flower in my hair. Is that sufficient?!"

I laughed.

"That will do! See you shortly,"

We both said bye and hung up. I felt quite excited about my afternoon. I started making my way to the tube and quickly dropped Stacie a message explaining I'd be back later.

I finally made it to the park with time to spare, so I stood outside the entrance waiting impatiently. I heard a commotion just inside the park, I turned around to be nosey but couldn't see anything, so I turned back to people watching. A few moments later, something appeared in front of my face, I re-focused and saw it was a pale pink rose, I grinned and spun around. There was Chloe with smile, she then put the flower in her long flowing hair, I laughed.

"True to your word then! " I said.

"Yeah, I also had a sign, you know, just in case!" She joked and I laughed.

"Ah never mind. So what now? " I enquired shrugging my shoulders, feeling a bit nervous.

"First this." She put his hand through my loose hair and he moved her face closer to mine. She gently brushed his lips against mine and pulled away. I savoured the moment just a bit longer before opening my eyes, she seemed please with herself. She then grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the secret destination.

We made easy conversation as we walked away from the hustle and bustle of the park and past the shops. I wasn't too sure where we were, as I wasn't familiar with the area. We had been walking for a few minutes and we turned a corner and right in front of us stood an expanse of greenery, trees and flowers, and a small pond. This was not Atlanta! I looked sidewards at Chloe, unsure. She was grinning ear to ear.

"Surprise! " She announced.

"This is beautiful! I never knew it existed! " I said incredulously taking in my surroundings and glancing back at Chloe.

"Didn't think you would! Come on," She said.

She then pulled me along through the iron fence and down a concrete path, she finally stopped in the middle of another park next to a huge tree. She let go of my hand and put down her bag which I hadn't noticed she had bought with her. Then she started producing items out of the back-pack, first a blanket which I helped her lay out. She told me to sit down. She then pulled out two Starbucks cups and put them between us on the blanket. Then out came a McDonalds bag, I chuckled, Sweet Chill Chicken Deli meal, Miss? I accepted the sandwich in awe of this woman in front of me. She passed me the fries as well, and she lay her Big Mac Meal in front of her. "What?" She said, noticed I was staring at her.

"This!" She looked confused. "You were right, you remembered a hell of a lot from the other night. " I played down how amazed I actually was. A lot of thought had gone into this. The location, quiet and beautiful, no risk of people recognising her here. The activity, a picnic on a mild autumn afternoon. The food and drink, my favourite McDonalds meal (as explained in a drunken haze on Friday night) and a new Starbucks Latte, which he did promise earlier. And the pink rose.

"See, told you so!" She bobbed her tongue out at me in jest. I reciprocated the action.

We carried on the chatter while we munched through our meals. It was perfect.

When finished she discarded the rubbish into her bag, and moved round sitting next to me. My heart skipped a beat.

"That was fantastic Chlo, thank you, " I leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her lips. As I pulled away she cupped my chin between his thumb and fore finger and kissed me properly, fully and passionately. It gave me goose pimples. It surprised me.

"You're welcome beautiful." She said then leaned in for a second kiss. "It's not over yet though." She said as she pulled away. I looked at her in a questioning tone."Ta-Daaa," she then again produced another surprise out of her bag. Champagne and strawberries. I had died and gone to heaven.


	10. Chapter 10

I had gone out with Chloe quite a few times since our first date at Post Park; we were getting on really well.

Stacie was officially together with Donald they were smitten with one another. Somehow the papers hadn't picked up on that they were together. Chloe and I, on the other hand, had been pictured a few times in the gossip magazines and on celebrity blogs, they seemed to like the story of how Chloe is now a re-formed character and her lesbian ways were big news. This was entirely untrue, not about her being a lesbian but we weren't a couple.

It was now November and a cold Tuesday morning I rolled out of bed for work. I went about my routine as normal, I ran the shower and grabbed a towel out of the cupboard, just as I was walking back into the en suite a sudden bout of nausea washed over me, I ran to the toilet and threw up. Urgh, I thought, I didn't feel dodgy. I dismissed it and jumped in the shower.

I arrived at work and turn on my PC, while I was waiting for it to load I got out my diary and flicked through the pages. I went cold. While looking to see when a meeting with my boss was scheduled for, I noticed another appointment hadn't arrived; my period. Six weeks late.

Shit.

I racked my brain and started counting the days. Yup, definitely was due for my monthlies six weeks ago. I felt sick again, and thankfully made it to the toilet in time. Terror occupied my body. I made a frantic phone call to Stacie. She told me not to worry, it was probably a bug that was going round and my missing period could be down to stress. I wasn't too sure, but went with it.

The day felt like the longest ever in history. I couldn't concentrate on my work. Chloe had text me a few times, but I didn't want to speak with her.

3pm arrived and I darted for the door, straight round the corner and into the drug store. I headed straight over to where the pregnancy tests were and studied them. I finally made a decision and bought a double pack, just in case I needed to do a second one.

I practically ran home from the tube. Stacie was still at college. I couldn't wait, I needed to know now.

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I opened the box and pulled out the two sealed sticks, along with the instructions. I read them thoroughly and unwrapped one of the tests.

Two minutes later I forced myself to find out the verdict.

I stood there. Every thought had disappeared out of my head. My heart had sunk. Tears burned my eyes, threatening to overflow. The two blue lines were staring back at me taunting me. I chucked it to the side and did a second test. Another two minutes and the same outcome appeared. I collapsed to the floor and burst into tears.

Six weeks. Six weeks pregnant. I broke up with Jesse six weeks ago. Six weeks.

After what seemed like ages, I prised myself off the floor and walked out of the bathroom. I saw my phone vibrating with a phone call from Stacie, I answered.

"Hello" I said, my voice quivering again as sobs were about to start up again.

"Have you done it?" She asked. I couldn't answer, I wasn't strong enough to admit it. "Bec?" Stacie called down the phone.

"Just come home please. " I pleaded.

"On my way babe." She said and I hung up.

I was laid on my bed staring into space as Stacie came in and ran over to me. She grabbed me into a hug.

"Are you? " She asked. I just nodded pathetically. She held me tighter as I burst out crying yet again.

When I finally calmed down I pulled away and faced her, her eyes were full of concern.

"Bec, do you know what you want to do?" She said gently, holding my hand.

"Um, I can't get rid of it." I answered quietly summoning up the strength to think about it, I knew I couldn't go through with a termination, I had seen several friends go through it and knew I'd never be able to do that myself.

"Ok, that's fine. You need to speak with Jesse, though...and Chloe needs to know" she said logically. I nodded. That was one of the main bits I had been dreading, I knew it wouldn't go well. "Then we can make an appointment for you to get a scan and everything you need to get." I looked up at her appreciatively. That girl was my rock.

Stacie went to make us both a cup of tea, while she was gone, I dialled Chloe's number, I couldn't tell Jesse yet. Nerves were in the pit of my stomach while it rang, I prayed for it to go to voicemail.

"Hi Bec" she answered happily.

"Hi" I said.

"What's wrong?" She sounded worried.

"Um, can you come over, I need to talk to you." I'd lost the ability to adjust the volume of my voice.

"Sure, Beca what's wrong?" She asked again.

"I can't do it over the phone, Chlo, just please come as soon as you can?" I begged.

"Ok, I'm on my way." I put the phone down and walked to the kitchen to find Stacie.

We sat and drunk our tea in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. The buzzer sounded and I jumped, I got up to go and let Chloe in.

I opened the door and Chloe and Aubrey stood in the door way. Chloe's face fell when she saw me, with mascara down my face, obvious to see I had been crying.

"Stacie's in the lounge," I said to Aubrey and moved to let her past. She half smiled gratefully.

Chloe stepped inside and headed for my room as I closed the door.

I sat on my bed facing Chloe.

"Babe, please tell me what's wrong?" She said again, trying to get me to make eye contact with her. Tears started brewing again.

I took a deep breath and started, "I'm pregnant." I couldn't bring myself to look up to see his reaction.

"O-kay," she said, obviously stumped at anything else to say.

"I've taken two tests to make sure. And I'm keeping it. And it is Jesse's, he is my ex-boyfriend, I'm not sleeping, or slept with anyone else since Jesse except you. And I just had to tell you, so you knew. If you don't want anything to do with it or me, that's fine, just thought you had the right to know, and..." Chloe sssh-ed me. For the first time that evening I looked up into her eyes.

"Beca, it's ok. I know it's not what we wanted to happen but it's happened. It's not mine but you are, so I'm going to be there, ok, every step of the way," She said supportively, pulling me in for a cuddle. I started crying again.

We sat there for a while in a deafening silence, it was quite overwhelming, finally my emotions subsided and I pulled out of our embrace.

"I don't know what else to say"I admitted, looking at Chloe.

"Have you told Jesse? It's the last thing I expected" she admitted.

"Not yet and me too I've never even considered having kids. I thought that I would come to a point in my life where I'd be in a happy stable relationship and it would just be the obvious next step. And now I feel like I'm ruining both of our lives and Jesse's too," I rambled while smoothing the material of duvet in front of me.

"Bec, you're not ruining anyone's life. And also, we may not officially be together but I think we have started something good here, and I'm going to be there, no question." She took my hand and looked into my eyes. "The moment when I first saw you in the club, I knew I had to meet you. It's something I can't describe. You took my breath away and once I got talking to you, I knew I had found someone who was meant to be in my life. Cheesy as it sounds..."I half smiled as she continued, "But usually when I'm out in the club I just get pissed and have a good time but with you it was different, and not just because you didn't know who I was, but I wanted to get to know you, I wanted to hear what you had to say, I wanted to know everything. I know we slept together that night, but I think that happened because of the spark that's between us. If we hadn't, I still would be here. And I know I acted like a complete tosser the next morning, but it just scared me that you have someone else, and I can't express how grateful I am that you forgave me. And now, here I am, I'm sat in front of a girl who I think the world of, who is actually far too good for me, and she makes me not want to even look at another girl. Since I met you I have been so happy, everyone's noticed it, that's how you make me feel, and quite frankly I think you are amazing and I want to be here, with you. And also now, you have a baby growing inside you." I sat there, not quite knowing what to say. "Come on Bec, say something!" she joked nervously.

"Ok! Well thank you, I really don't know what to say to all that. I personally don't understand how someone like you can think so highly of me. I'm not spectacular in any shape or form, to be honest I think you're amazing and I'm not quite sure what you see in me. You could have any girl you want, Chloe, and I'm scared in case one day further down the line you will realise that and cut me out of your life... " I trailed off, she gave me a look as if I had just jumped off the last crazy train. "I'm not fishing for compliments by the way. Just making you aware of my insecurities. I cannot believe that you are sticking by me and helping raise somebody else's child you are incredible Chlo, you really are" I continued then leant over to hug her.

"So you have insecurities, but I'm going to try my best to make them fade away." she said softly looking in my eyes.

"I'm a pain in the bum, I'm stubborn, moody and scatty" I started, a smile played on her lips as I continued. "I'm not trying to scare you off, I'm just being real, because being with me now is a whole different ball game than something simple and easy as it may have been."

"Beca! Shut up! I know all this, I already know what a pain you are. And you know what? I still like you! I'm far from perfect myself, which I'm sure you're aware of. So, stop being silly, we are together, you're not getting rid of me now!" She said swamping me into a big bear hug. I breathed in her scent, it was gorgeous, and right now I had felt the happiest I had in a long time.

"Fine then!" I said pulling away. "But what about work?" I asked seriously again.

"Flippin 'eck Bec"! You do know how to spoil a moment!" And with that she jumped on me and started tickling me. I couldn't catch my breath from laughing so hard, luckily there was a knock on my bedroom door and Chloe lost his concentration and I got out of her grasp.

"Come in!" I giggled as Chloe looked at me in disbelief.

"This ain't over, Mitchell" she warned me in mock-seriousness as Stacie wandered into my room.


	11. Chapter 11

"Is everything alright?" She enquired a bit wary, not knowing what she had walked into. Serves herself right for being nosey!

"Yeah fine," I said, a look of relief flashed over her pretty features. "We were just coming to see you two" I said climbing off my bed.

"We were?" Chloe asked confused. I grabbed her hand and we all went to the living room and sat down.

"Right, as Chloe is looking a bit puzzled because she's useless, I've got something to tell you both" I started, Chloe suddenly realised what was going on.

"We've got something to tell you both" she corrected me with a look that made me want to chuckle. When she was satisfied we had Stacie and Aubrey's undivided attention she began the announcement. "Right, well firstly, me and this lovely lady here are officially together." She squeezed my hand, I felt warm inside. "And secondly, Beca's pregnant and I will support her through it." I watched Aubrey as his eyes grew bigger than saucers.

"Pregnant?" She repeated in disbelief.

"That's brilliant news you two" Stacie congratulated us.

"Pregnant?" Aubrey said again.

"Yes" Chloe confirmed.

"Er, well, congratulations" she said unenthusiastically. Stacie and I looked at each other a bit confused, Chloe seemed to ignore it.

"Anyone want a drink?" Stacie asked the group.

Both girls nodded and I followed Stacie into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" I questioned my best friend, leaning against the work unit.

"I have no idea babe." She dismissed as she grabbed two beers out of the fridge.

"Well she obviously wasn't happy for us." I pressed the conversation.

"Don't be silly, I guess it's just shock, it's the last thing she probably expected" Stacie replied nonchalant. I considered this and didn't buy into it. "Take these to them pair and I'll make us a coffee." She instructed.

I grabbed the beers and was about to enter the living room when I heard the girls talking, I put my ear to the door.

"Hun, what are you thinking?" Aubrey asked Chloe.

"What you mean. I can't control if she's fell pregnant. Granted, it's not the best timing in the world, but we will make it work." Chloe said credibly.

"How is it going to work? Once Alice finds out she's going to flip. She's not keen on us getting girlfriends/boyfriends, let alone children! The press are going to have a field day, they already have because you haven't been exactly low key with her, and now she's pregnant, that's just the icing on the cake! This is going to jeopardise the bellas!" Aubrey was sounding quite irate now. I felt tears sting my eyes again.

"Aubrey! What the fuck you going on about? Why should what I do in my personal life effect the group?" Chloe was getting het up.

"Because that's the industry we are in. We are an a cappella group, I can't believe you are even contemplating sticking around for this!"

I couldn't bare to hear any more, I entered the room.

"Beers!" I said cheerily, handing Chloe her drink, which she gratefully accepted. I held out Aubrey's but she was standing looking out the window.

"Not for me Beca, I'm going" she announced and walked out the door, just as Stacie returned with our coffees. She put them down looking a bit confused.

"Where's she gone?" She asked standing by the table. Me and Chloe looked at one another, I know she knows I heard their conversation.

"Oh, um, I don't know, she had to dash off..." Chloe said pathetically. Thinking on the spot was obviously not one of her strong points.

"Oh, right, ok," Stacie was still confused, I shrugged playing dumb. "I'll go and have a shower then, I'm sure you two have a lot to discuss still" She headed for the bathroom.

Chloe and I sat in silence for a while.

"Guess you heard what Aubrey said then?" Chloe asked breaking the quiet. I nodded, not really knowing what else to say on the subject. She scooted over closer to me. "Don't take anything Aubrey said to heart. she's just concerned and shocked. We will all work it out Beca, I promise."

"I know, but she seemed really pissed off about it. But you obviously know her better than me. But if what she has said does make you question us then please tell me, or if Alice or anyone plants seeds of doubt in your head talk to me?" I requested of her.

"Course I will, but you have nothing to worry about silly. It's you, me and the little one against the world" she said and then kissed me on the nose. It made me smile on the inside.

Her face lingered close to mine, and we were there again, just looking into each other's eyes. I suddenly kissed her, taking her by surprise, but it didn't take her long to respond and return the kiss with all the force she had, she pushed me down so he was lay on top of me on the sofa. Suddenly she broke away.

"Shit! The baby! I bet I've squashed he or she!" she exclaimed annoyed with herself. I looked at her not knowing whether to laugh at her or hug her for being so damn cute.

"Chloe! Oh you are an idiot! You are not going to squish the baby!" I giggled as she sat there looking bemused.

"Oh! She sat there contemplating this, and a cheeky grin crawled over her face, in that case then, come here!" she said pulling me in for another gorgeous kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks had passed and it had been a bit of a testing time, mainly for Chloe, but for me also. On top of the morning sickness, which is actually, any time of the day sickness, the general spaced out feeling, and sore breasts, I had received a few abusive text messages from Jesse. The papers had found out I was expecting a child which meant, the general public were enlightened with the information. Including my Ex. I hadn't even had a chance to tell Jesse but he found out another way. The messages started off asking if it was true, then they turned nasty as the days went on, it was getting to me slightly, even more so because I hadn't replied to fuel anything.

I hadn't told Chloe either. It wasn't something I wanted to tell her, she would be angry and she already had a lot on her plate. Aubrey wasn't exactly speaking to her, the other girls were being off with her and Alice (the leader of the Bellas) had called for a meeting with her. It was the same conversation that she had had with everyone recently, she needs to think about her priorities and all that. The only surprising thing was that the fans had been really supportive to Chloe, it was the last thing any of us had expected, but they were lovely, some had even started sending in baby clothes and Bellas inspired baby tees, so cute!

I was sat at my desk at work, proof reading an article I had just completed, and my phone notified me of a text.

1 New Message  
+44790668554  
Dear Slag. U + ur girlfriend need to be careful. It's my fukin baby and you are posing for pictures all the time with her. None of us want this child, it wud be a shame if anything happened to it. Ha. C u soon Bitch.

I froze as I read, and re-read the words. It wasn't Jesse's usual number, so I couldn't be certain it was him. But someone was threatening me, and I was positively scared. Before I could think more about it, Chloe's face flashed up on my phone display, feeling a wave of relief I pressed the green answer button.

"Hi!" I answered, spinning my chair around so I was looking out onto the City.

"Hey babe" she didn't sound her usual chirpy self.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to push my worries out of my mind.

"Alice's just had a chat with me" she paused, I nodded as if I was encouraging her to continue, "She's not happy with the situation, but because the fans have been supportive I think she's eased up a bit. She's said we have to be honest about things but not ram it down people's throats, which I guess is understandable. I don't want us being hot gossip, it's not fair on you or the baby," she said.

"Or you. You have your job but it doesn't mean your private life needs to be all over the papers. How are the others?" I stood up and started to pace around the room.

"Still not right. Aubrey is just pretty much avoiding me, which isn't good, but I think the other guys are getting used to the idea. It's shit because me and Aubrey were like sisters, and for some reason she's being a dick about all this." Chloe complained.

"She hasn't been in touch with Stace either. Probably trying to avoid seeing me" I dropped in.

"I didn't think she had, Cynthia-Rose said she hadn't mentioned her and them two got really close."

"Yeah they did, but she's pretending it doesn't bother her."

"I'd speak with her if I could for her?" she offered.

"I know you would babe" I acknowledged.

"Tell you what, fancy going cinema or something tonight? Bring Stacie along too if she's up for it? We'll have a girly night?" she suggested.

"Yeah that will be good. Come round mine when you're finished and we will go from there," I said checking the time.

"Ok. I'll be there about six."

"No worries, see you later, I said, part of me keen to get her off the phone.

"Ok Bec, see you," Chloe replied sweetly. I hung up and chucked my phone on the desk.

I sat back at my computer and opened up a fresh page of Google. I began typing in the mobile number which had text me minutes before. I hit the search button, waiting for it to load.

Obviously nothing came up, it was just a shot in the dark, and didn't ease my fears.

The rest of my afternoon was pretty unproductive and I left bang on 5pm. I was constantly on edge until I walked through my apartment door, I walked through to the lounge and realised no one was around. I slumped down on the sofa and switched on the TV, I was flicking through the channels and trying to decide between Friends or Dinner Date, when my phone pinged with a text.

1 New Message  
+44790668554  
Dear Slag. Watch ur step. Hate 4 somethin 2 happen 2 baby. ;)

Tears filled my eyes, why was someone sending these threats to me? I don't understand what I've done which is so wrong. Luckily the buzzer rang and broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver nervously.

"Guess who?" A voice said. My breath got stuck in my throat.

"Chloe?" I asked, the voice started laughing and I felt relief.

"Fraid so. Sorry it's not your other girlfriend," she joked. I pressed the button to let her up and wandered back into the living room.

A few moments later the door opened, I looked over and a bunch of flowers appeared. I grinned. I stood up ready for Chloe to make a grand entrance.

She didn't.

"Well hello Beca." I couldn't organise my thoughts. Stood in front of me, edging closer was Jesse, with a disturbing look in his eyes. He threw the bouquet down on the flower. "Didn't you get my text messages? You never replied?" He said.

"What do you want Jesse?" I managed to blurt out.

A smile played on his lips as if he was deciding on his answer, "I just thought I'd pay my gorgeous girlfriend a visit," I was slowly walking backwards, I felt sick.

"Girlfriend?" I queried trying to keep him at a distance.

"Yes, my girlfriend and our baby," He said. He was messing with me. Bastard. Out the corner of my eye I saw my iPhone on the arm of the sofa, I was too far away to reach it. Shit. "So how's our baby doing?" My mind raced, trying to determine how to play this; go crazy or play along.

"The baby's doing good, thank you," I chose the latter. I didn't know how long I would be able to keep it up though, but thankfully he had stopped creeping forward.

"Oh good, I'm glad. I know I've been a bit distant recently babe, but I've had to sort a few things out. From now on it's gonna just be us." I shivered at his comment, but I forced myself to raise a smile. He had lost it.

Suddenly the buzzer echoed throughout the apartment. I froze, Jesse's eyes narrowed towards me. Neither of us said anything. It sounded again.

"Aren't you going to see who that is?" He asked frostily. I hesitated. I would have to walk past him to get to the hall where the intercom was. I swallowed hard and started walking, just as I was passing him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back, "You look gorgeous Beca," and he planted an aggressive kiss on my lips. When he pulled away I carried on towards the intercom, Jesse followed.

I lifted the receiver from its holder to my ear. "Hello?" I asked quietly. This time it was Chloe. I felt relief but it was short lived.

"Who is it Beca?" Jesse demanded. I didn't want to answer him.

"Oh, no one," I said weakly. I heard Chloe shouting down the receiver after hearing a male voice in the background.

"No one?" Jesse snarled, I looked at him as Chloe was demanding to know who was in the flat with me. Jesse snatched the handset out of my hand. "Who is this?" I could tell it was getting heated, just by the way Jesse had stiffened up and was just staring at me as the voice on the other end was giving some grief. "Sorry, mate. Your girlfriend doesn't live here." He slammed the phone back onto the wall, it immediately fell off and just bounced off the wall, hanging there.

He pushed me back into the lounge and slammed the door behind us, he looked at me with venom in his eyes.

"So. That was your girlfriend. What's she doing round here Beca?" He questioned me as I started shaking.

"I don't know," I replied scared and weak.

"You don't know? You expect me to believe that? Why are you lying to me?" He grabbed both of my arms so I couldn't move, his fingernails started digging into my flesh making me wince inwardly.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. This made him see red.

"Sorry? Sorry?!" He exclaimed, "I'm sorry too..."

He forcefully threw me onto the sofa, I tried to get back up, but he just pushed me back down again and launched himself on top of me. Without a word he roughly pushed my skirt up round my waist and my knickers to the side, he straddled me so I was helpless in attempting to stop what was about to happen. He undid his trousers and thrust himself inside of me, I gasped in agony, both physically and emotionally. Tears filled my eyes as I tried to block out what was happening. He was noisy and aggressive with every thrust, his attention never averted from my face. I was now sobbing, I tried punching him with all the energy I could muster. He had significant power over me, he chuckled as he caught my wrists and pinned them down by my sides.

"Stop. Please Jesse, Stop," I pathetically pleaded over and over in between my cries. This appeared to spur him on even more and he picked up the speed. I tried to make my voice louder, in the vain hope someone would hear. It was a fleeting moment as he slapped me round my cheek and put his hand over my mouth to shut me up. He finally finished, got up and pulled his trousers back up. I lay there feebly, staring at the wall opposite me, praying someone would end this nightmare.

"Beca! Beca!" I heard muffled voices and banging, which I knew belonged to Chloe and Stacie, they were outside the front door trying to get in. Jesse froze as he listened, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Aw bless them, trying to come and rescue you. No point trying to unlock the door when a key is in the lock on the other side," He chuckled devilishly. Hope drained from me. I knew this wasn't over.

The banging and shouting continued as Jesse grabbed me off the sofa and dropped me onto the floor, my head narrowly missing the coffee table.

"So, you think you are all that with your popstar girlfriend, hey?" He taunted me. I barely heard the words as I felt an excruciating painful blow to my stomach, I tried to curl myself up, to protect my baby. "You think you are the dogs bollocks parading around together?" Another kick. "You like to act like the golden couple and now you are PREGNANT." Another kick. "Well not anymore!" Two more kicks. My eyes were closed and I was praying for the pain to end, for this to be a sick nightmare, for me to wake up any moment in Chloe's arms. "You're a fucking bitch, Beca. A fucking ugly slag. You make me sick." The blows were now constant, I could feel the contact but the pain had numbed. I could feel myself drifting away...

~*~*~*~

Chloe and Stacie were fiercely banging on the door, they weren't getting anywhere. Panic between the both of them was evident.

"Stacie, stand back," Chloe instructed. She took a few steps back, and then went running into the door in an attempt to break it down. It did nothing. Pissed off, she kept ramming her shoulder against the door, determination taking over.

"Chloe look..." Chloe followed to where Stacie was pointing to. A fire extinguisher. Chloe sprinted over and grabbed it, lifted it over her shoulder and took another run up to the door with Stacie's help this time, the extinguisher being the perfect accomplice and opened the door.

The two of them ran in and screamed Beca's name. They could hear a male voice shouting expletives further down the hall way. They burst through the door and came face to face with something neither of them expected.

Jesse towering over a quivering Beca, who was lay in the foetal position in front of him, to their shock and confusion her skirt was around her waist and a pool of blood surrounded her. Without hesitation, Chloe screamed and went for him. "GET OFF HER!" Chloe swung a punch straight to Jesse's head, this staggered him, before he could contemplate he now had company, Chloe punched him again. He slumped against the wall, clutching his head. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU CUNT?" Chloe shouted with so much aggression it scared Stacie. She dialled 911 on her phone and waited for an answer.

Jesse half smiled, "It wasn't your baby anyways so what's this to do you with you?" Chloe punched him straight in the face this time, her ring cutting Jesse's lip and creating a cut underneath his eye.

"Now, get out before I remove you via the balcony." Chloe said surprisingly calm but you could hear the edge to her words. Jesse slowly got to his feet, Chloe not taking her eyes off of him. "I don't want to see or hear about you ever again, you got that, twat?" Jesse side glanced Chloe, then to Beca, where Stacie was knelt next to her.

"I've done what I needed to do." He scoffed and strode out as if nothing had happened. Chloe followed him and shut the door as best she could.

"Is she breathing?" Chloe asked pushing the coffee table out of the way and kneeling the other side of Beca.

"Yes." Stacie confirmed. "The ambulance and police are on their way over." Chloe nodded, trying to take in the scene of her girlfriend in front of her. "Chloe. I think he's raped her." She told her quietly. Her eyes met Stacie, she didn't know what to say.

The two of them sat in silence until the emergency services arrived.

The paramedics were first to turn up, Chloe and Stacie watched on as they did their routine checks to establish severity and consciousness. Stacie was answering the questions they were throwing at her, as Chloe's mobile started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hun, where are you?" Fat Amy enquired.

"Um, just round Beca's" she replied quietly, turning round to look out the window.

"Again? Jesus, get a grip Beale. You know, Aubrey was right when she said you have no loyalty any more, we have lost you." Amy spat out clearly not impressed.

"Um, she's been beaten up and she's unconscious. The paramedics are here now, we will be going to the hospital shortly." Chloe again remained calm and cool.

There was a long silence from Fat Amy. "Shit, babe. I'm sorry. Um, I don't know what to say, do you need me to do anything?" she had a more understanding tone this time.

"No, it's fine." Chloe concluded.

"If you're sure. I'm here if you need me." Amy said sympathetically.

"Thanks." she hung up and put her phone back into her pocket.

The paramedics were lifting Beca onto a stretcher at this point and the police had arrived.

"You go with her, I'll meet you up there." Stacie said to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded solemnly, following the medics out of the flat and into the ambulance.


	13. Chapter 13

"Guys, Beca's been rushed into hospital." Amy announced to the group as she came off the phone to Chloe. Hushed swear words were heard round the room.

"What's happened?" Aubrey asked her friend, rushing to her feet.

"She didn't say much but she's been beaten up and is out of it" Amy said looking at Aubrey.

"Fuck. Are they ok?" Aubrey enquired about the three of them.

"She didn't sound good. I could hear Stacie in the background talking to the paramedics. It didn't sound positive from what I could hear." Aubrey got out her phone and dialled Chloe's number, it immediately went to voicemail, she tried Stacie's, which just rang out.

"I can't get through to them. Christ, we have got to find out what hospital she's been taken to." Aubrey said rubbing her head.

"There's not a lot we can do though." Cynthia-Rose said from the other side of the room.

"But they are our friends, we need to be there for them." Aubrey answered. They all quietly agreed.

*~*~*

Stacie offered the two police constables a drink, which they declined.

"Can you talk us through what happened?" One female asked as Stacie motioned for them to sit down at the dining table. Stacie started recalling the events up until her and Chloe found her.

"Chloe was telling me, there's a guy up there with her, at first I didn't believe her, Beca would never even look at another guy or girl, but Chloe was so wound up I knew she couldn't be lying. I knew straight away something wasn't right, and I started to panic, especially when I couldn't get into the flat. That's when we heard a male shouting from inside." Stacie trailed off as a tear fell.

"What happened when you finally gained entry?" The male officer questioned.

"We ran straight in here, to find him kicking the shit out of her." They looked at her questioningly. "Sorry, he, Jesse. Jesse Swanson. He's Beca's ex boyfriend." They scribbled something down on their notepads, and nodded for her to continue. "She was curled up, blood surrounding her, and her skirt was around her waist." More note jotting. "Chloe then hit Jesse to get him to stop hurting Beca. As soon as Jesse had moved, I went over to her. I'm not being disgusting but I noticed semen on her legs."

"Is it possible they could have had sex?" The police asked gently.

"No. No. No, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't consensually have sex with him. I know her. I think he raped her." Stacie said matter of factly.

"Miss, you do realise that is a very strong allegation?" The female responded.

"I know, but you didn't see her on arrival. You didn't see him. He had an evil look in his eyes. She wouldn't have done that, she's not like that. If it was consensual why was her skirt still around her waist?" She asked fighting their corner.

"Well this is what we need to get to the bottom of. We need to carry out some thorough investigations and interview Miss Beale, the medics, Mr Swanson and Miss Mitchell when she's awake, so we can gain all the facts." The policeman took his turn.

"When did they split up? Was Miss Mitchell in contact with Mr Swanson after the split?" The policewoman enquired.

"They broke up about one and a half, months ago. No, no contact. He dumped her, he just cut her out of his life, even though she was a mess for a while, she was very good in not contacting him, she's very disciplined with stuff like that. Then she met Chloe. But we both saw Jesse in a restaurant one morning and he gave her some abuse, calling her a slag and stuff like that, but apart from that she hasn't mentioned him, she's completely loved up with Chloe. Until a few weeks ago when she found out she was pregnant with his baby and had to get back in contact with him" Stacie informed them.

"Do you know where her mobile phone is?" Came the next question.

"Um" Stacie scanned the room. "Oh, I think that's hers on the sofa, there." She pointed across the living area. The male walked over to it and popped it into a transparent bag.

"We will need to go through the phone to see if there was any contact on either part." Stacie nodded accepting this.

"Well Miss, thank you for your help. We will be in contact and may need to speak with you again. If you remember any more information that may help us, please do not hesitate to contact us." The policewoman said handing Stacie a card with her direct numbers on.

The three of them stood up and Stacie showed them out. Closing the door behind them she let out a sigh. Tears filled her eyes as she went to grab her stuff and head over to the hospital.

She called Chloe and left her a voicemail asking her to let her know where they were. Just as she finished leaving the message, Aubrey started calling.

"Hello." Stacie said deadpan.

"Stace, it's me, Aubrey" she said a bit more cheery than she thought was necessary.

"Yeah"

"Are you ok? Where are you?" she questioned, a hint of worry being heard in her words.

"Well, my best friend has been rushed to hospital, because some tosser has beaten and raped her. So yeah, I'm absolutely great, thanks, for asking." Stacie answered with all the sarcasm she could muster.

"Raped? Fuck..." she echoed. "Where are you? I'm coming to meet you." she said determinedly.

"Don't bother. You haven't been around when I've needed a friend, you only care about bein with Bumper, so what's changed now?" Stacie walked out of the door, shutting it the best she could behind her, and started making her way down the flights of stairs.

"I deserve that, I'm sorry, I'm a complete dick for the way I've treated you. Just please let me be there for you now, you are one of my closest friends". Not much of an apology but whatever she said wouldn't appease her right now.

"Fine. Meet me at New Cross Hospital. I'll be there in about 20 minutes." She told her quickly, as she headed outside and to the car park where her Mini was situated.

"Ok, see you in a minute. Drive carefully." She hung up the phone and put the key in the ignition, and sped off towards the hospital.

Upon arrival Stacie managed to find an empty space and reversed into it. She clambered out of her car, she looked at her phone, Chloe had text her.

1 New Message  
Chloe  
On Kingfisher ward, D6. They have taken her down for some tests. I'm in rest area, call me when you're here. x

She pressed the Call option and waited for Chloe to answer.

"I'm here. I've parked on West car park." Stacie quickly told her as she crossed the road heading towards the nearest entrance.

"Ok I'm coming to meet you." Chloe said.

She stood outside the entrance and suddenly saw a familiar tall dark haired figure heading towards her. Donald reached her and pulled her in for a hug. At first she tried to resist the embrace but he kept his arms fixed around her, she fell into his cuddle.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" Chloe's accent sounded quite confused. Stacie and Donald broke apart and faced Chloe.

"I'm here for my friends and to support Stace." Donald replied simply and quietly. Chloe almost scoffed but let it slide.

"Right, come on then." Chloe motioned for the two of them to follow her.

"So what's the latest?" Stacie asked asked, quickening her step to keep up with Chloe's long strides.

"They hooked her up to oxygen in the ambulance, rushed her through to have scans and xrays and they have told me they are running tests on other things, but wouldn't tell me what." she informed her.

"Ok" Stacie replied simply. Words just completely failing them all.

They finally reached the rest area which had a few rows of the most uncomfortable looking chairs and a small portable TV up in a corner on the far wall. Chloe and Stacie sat down, Donald hovered.

"Coffee?" He asked kindly.

They both accepted and off he went in pursuit of the hot drink.

"Chloe. What do you think?" Stacie asked her, neither of them daring to take their eyes off the TV.

"I don't know" she replied letting out a sigh. "Do you really think he raped her?" she asked.

"Yes." Chloe side glanced at her. "I know what I saw on her legs. But when we got there she was just focusing on kicking her stomach. He didn't want her to have the baby; that was obvious. But the other injuries I saw which make me convinced he did." She mulled over this information for a few moments. "How can you be convinced? I mean, there was no forced entry into the flat, he was clearly let into the apartment."

"Chloe, I know ok?" Stacie said a bit agitated. "I know it can look dodgy. But I know she wouldn't. And I know he would."

"But how do you know that 100 percent?" she asked again.

"Chloe, just believe me when I say, I know." Stacie looked down at the ground.

"Stace? What are you saying?" Chloe turned to face her.

"I.. I.. I know what he's capable of." She answered so quiet she almost didn't hear.

Chloe was about to press for more information, but Donald came through to door carefully balancing three cups of brown liquid.

"It doesn't look the best, but hopefully it tastes ok," Doanld said as he lay the cups on the table in front of them both.

"Thanks" Chloe said appreciatively, part nodding to him. Donald nodded back. This meant they both realised how important it was for us to stick together right now.


	14. Chapter 14

After 10 minutes of silence, Stacie got up out of her seat, "I'm just going to make a call." She excused herself and walked down the corridor.

Donald went to follow her, "Leave her." Chloe advised, Donald looked at her. "She'll come to you when she's ready." Donald silently agreed, sitting back down, as Chloe reached for her coffee and took a sip. More silence filled the room.

The door opened and Aubrey awkwardly walked in. "Hey, how's she doing?" she asked Chloe.  
"Not good, why are you here?"  
Aubrey didn't answer straight away.  
"I'm going to the bathroom" Donald said trying to discretely get away from the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I've been with you recently, Beale." Aubrey said filling the quietness, Chloe's eyes shot over to her, not saying a word. "I guess when I heard Beca was pregnant it made me panic. I thought you would decide to leave the group and your priorities would change. And it also made me panic because you were my best buddy. You seem so loved up and ready to settle down, and I'm not there yet, ya'know?" Aubrey trailed off, finally looking up at her friend waiting for a response.

Chloe chuckled. "You thought I would leave the group?"

"Well, yeah, you know. Babies mean full time responsibility and I can't imagine you bringing up a baby and in the bellas as well. I thought I'd lost you to Beca," Aubrey admitted.  
"Seriously, I would never leave the bellas! I'll be the last one standing!" Chloe made light of the conversation and situation.  
"Ah thanks! ! So now you're stronger than all of us?" Aubrey grinned, grateful Chloe had made the apology easier.

Stacie and Donald then walked back into the room and heard them joking around.

"Are you pair serious?" Stacie said angrily. "My best friend, your girlfriend, is unconscious having who knows what tests being run on her to determine what's happened, and you two are sat here laughing?!"Her fury got the better of her. "You know what, I can't be here with you two."

Stacie stormed right back out and down the corridor, Donald followed her, she heard Chloe coming after her so she quickened up her step. She finally got outside and found an empty bench to sit on. Chloe arrived a few moments later and quietly joined her on the bench. Donald knew this was a girl on girl moment so he left to sit in his car.

"We weren't making jokes spitefully, Stace. We were just talking about things and I just made a little joke. It doesn't mean I'm any less worried, upset, and petrified than you are." Chloe said eventually to Stacie.

"It just felt like you two were just here out of politeness when you were joking." Stacie replied solemnly, Chloe looked at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? I am so mixed up right now it's unreal." she paused, taking a breath. "Beca means the world to me, I know we haven't been together that long yet, but I have never met anyone like her. She's amazing. And to see her suffering and know I can't do anything to change that, it absolutely kills me." she looked down at the ground lost in her thoughts. Stacie put a hand on her shoulders, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't mean to say those things. I'm just hurting too" Chloe wrapped her arm around her in comfort.

"I know sweetie." She whispered as he engulfed her in a hug.

"I just hope to god I'm wrong about it all." She pulled away and peered up at Chloe.

"Wrong about what?" she queried.

"About him raping her." She folded her arms, trying to ignore the chills in the air. "For her sake, I hope she''s just got some broken bones. They can be fixed. Anything else, not so easy to fix." Chloe sat there contemplating this.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

She tried to search for the words that she had kept locked inside her for a long time, not telling anyone. Still unsure if telling her best friend's girlfriend was a good idea. But she knew in a weird way he could help, even if it was just to listen.

"Because I know, Chloe. I know how it can destroy you, make you feel disgusting and worthless every minute of the day. It ruins your ability to find good in people and not trust anyone ever again. The images replay in your head every single day, like they're taunting you. And sometimes, you panic because you think you see them walking down the street or standing behind you in a queue, you become anxious wherever you go and terrified in case it happens again..." She trailed off and let her words sink in, a lonely tear escaped down her cheek and fell onto her lap.

"Stacie..." Chloe began, all he could think to do was hug her again. "I'm so sorry you went through that. I'm so sorry." she said.

"No, no, it's fine. Well, no it's not. But it's happened and I just have to carry on. But can you please not mention this to anyone. You are the first person I've told" She admitted the last sentence quietly. "I just needed to tell someone, you know? Especially after I saw him today, something needs to be done. I was stupid and brushed it under the carpet, I let him get away with it. And now look what's happened because I didn't fight to get him sent down." Stacie put her head in her hands.

"Stace, please do not think any of this is your fault in any shape or form. Because it's not." Chloe re-assured her.

"Still doesn't stop the feeling of guilt." Stacie let out a sigh.

"Guys, you need to come back in." Aubrey interrupted them looking anxious. Chloe and Stacie looked over at her.

"What's happened? Is she ok?" Chloe asked quickly standing up.

"They have bought her back but they won't tell me anything else." Aubrey informed them.

~*~*~

The three of them rushed back to the ward to be greeted by the nurse looking after Beca.

"What's happening?" Stacie questioned the uniformed woman.

"Beca Mitchell?" Stacie and Chloe nodded. "Come with me." The nurse instructed them, the three friends looked at each other worriedly and silently followed her into an office.

"Ok. Miss Mitchell has received numerous blows to her ribs and three are in fact fractured. She also received blows to the abdominal area and this caused a lot of internal bleeding and due to the severity of the injuries, I am sorry to tell you she has lost the baby."

Silence descended upon the room, no one dared speak, until Stacie broke down in tears at the news. Aubrey gathered her up in a consoling hug.

"She's lost the baby?" Chloe repeated weakly.

"Are you the partner?" The nurse questioned, she replied with a nod. "Yes she's lost the baby. She had miscarried before she got to the hosp"ital. I'm so sorry. She looked remorseful as she confirmed the news.

Chloe suddenly turned angry, fury in her eyes, she got up and stormed out of the small office, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Go after her." Stacie told Aubrey in a small voice. Aubrey was torn she didn't know whether to stay with Stacie or go after her best friend. "Aubrey, she needs you right now." She nodded and walked off to find Chloe. "Is she awake?" Stacie asked the nurse in between her tears.

"She is awake at present but physically she is very sore, swollen and bruised." Stacie nodded understanding. "You can go and see her if you wish. I'm sure she would appreciate the company."

"Nurse? Did you run any other tests, or see injuries that would suggest anything else had happened?" The nurse looked at her confused.

"We ran tests to find out any internal injuries she had received. What else were you expecting my love?" The nurse pressed her, still not sure what Stacie was asking.

"Um, well, I'm convinced he raped her." Stacie said warily, the nurse's eyes widened.

"Ok. We don't test for that unless it's raised with us, and as Miss Mitchell was unconscious we can only go off what the paramedics tell us. If Miss Mitchell reports it to the police then we can follow that through." Stacie couldn't believe what she was hearing, but part of her knew it made sense.

"Ok. Thank you for your time. Do you know when she will be able to come home?"

"At the moment we want to keep her in for observation and we will review the situation again in 24 hours." The nurse concluded with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. I'm going to see her now." Stacie said getting up from her seat.

"Room 3 darling." The nurse informed her as Stacie opened the door, she half smiled back appreciatively.

*~*~*

"Chloe? Chloe?" Aubrey called as he got outside the hospital, she couldn't see her friend anywhere. It was now dark and cold, which didn't help her pick out Chloe from the many people milling around. Aubrey went to pull her phone out of her leather jacket, but as she turned round and saw Chloe curled up on the floor against the wall, head in her hands. She walked over and knelt in front of her. Chloe was crying. "I'm sorry, hun." Aubrey reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, Chloe continued to cry, not looking up.

"I can't believe our baby's died. Well, it wasn't actually mine but I was looking forward to being a sort-of parent" She sniffled eventually. "Bec's not going to be a mom. We're not going to be a family."

"I know. It's shit what's happened, but at least you haven't lost Beca as well, she's still here." Chloe nodded agreeing.

"Yeah. Guess you're right. I was looking forward to being a family, you know, shopping for baby stuff, arguing over how to put the cot together, taking them to their first day of school..." she trailed off as reality hit her again. "That wanker better watch his step." Chloe spat out with venom.

"Chlo, it's not even worth thinking about that prick." Aubrey said.

"No, you're wrong. If you knew, you would understand he's got to pay for what he's done." Chloe said standing up and brushing herself down.

"It's not worth you getting involved though. Leave the police to deal with it all." Aubrey replied sensibly, also standing up.

"You're wrong on this one, Posen. Believe me." Chloe replied as she started heading back towards the hospital entrance.

"Well if that's what you think. Look, your girl needs you right now. Lets go and see her." Chloe nodded agreeing as the two of them made their way back to the ward.


	15. Chapter 15

Stacie walked in to Room 3 hesitantly, she didn't know what to expect. As she entered she almost grimaced at the girl she saw in front of her.

Beca was curled up on the basic white bed under the sheets, her hair was matted, her make up which was previously flawless at the beginning of the day was now smudged everywhere, her eyes puffy and red from the many tears she had cried. Angry purple bruises had appeared on her arms, and she had been put into one of those ugly hospital gowns. She looked vulnerable, afraid and heartbroken.

Stacie felt a prickle of tears threatening to overflow, she forced them to vanish, she had to be strong for her best friend.

"Hey Beca" she said walking over to the chair located next to the bed, Beca didn't answer, she continued to stare into space. "Babe, I know this is the most pointless question in the world right now, but how are you feeling?" She grabbed her hand and placed it in between her palms.

Beca didn't answer. Her eyes flickered up to Stacie's face and just looked at her, before breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. Stacie tried to scoop her up into a hug but the fractured ribs made it almost impossible. They sat there for ages just clinging on to one another, Stacie stroked her friends hair and repeated "ssshhh," and "it's going to be ok" part of her hoping if she said it enough times she would believe it to be true also.  
"I am so sorry babe." Stacie whispered to her inconsolable friend. Beca pulled away slowly, trying to limit the sharp pain in her ribs, she wiped tears away.

"I just can't believe I've lost her." Stacie's eyes shot up and met hers.

"Her?" Stacie asked almost inaudible.

"Yeah. It was a girl. My little girl. Just gone."

"And they told you after all what's happened?" Stacie asked incredulously.

"No. I overheard someone say it, they don't know I know." A small tear escaped from Stacie's eye, she tried to disguise it but Beca saw. "Stace, it's ok, you can cry. Don't even think about trying to be strong for my benefit, it's not going to help anyone." Stacie let out a small unsure chuckle.

"I know, I just..."

"I know I'd be the same. But I understand if you're upset, I'd be offended if you weren't!" Beca smiled, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "Does Chloe know?" She asked after a moment.

Stacie nodded, "Yeah, she came with you in the ambulance, and the nurse just told us what had happened just before I came in. Shee didn't take the news well though honey, she was really upset, she went outside to get some air, Aubrey went with her." She informed her friend.

"Aubrey is here?" Beca asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Wh- how come?"

"She heard what had happened so he phoned me when I was leaving to come here, she apologised." Beca nodded as Stacie explained.

"Good. So I presume her apology worked then if she's here?"

"Um, not 100% but I wanted someone here for me, and of course Chloe."

"That makes sense. Just don't cut her off once this drama is over. I know she did wrong, but I'm sure she wants to put it right." Beca said to Stacie who looked away shyly.

"Yeah we'll see, that's not important though at the moment. The most important thing is getting you back on track and those ribs sorted." Stacie said squeezing her hand and smiling, Beca returned the smile.

"They are pretty painful, all they have given me is bloody Cocodamol. Waste of time!"

There was a knock at the door and Chloe poked her head around.

"Come in," Stacie motioned for him to enter.

The puffiness around Chloe's eyes gave away the fact she had been crying, Stacie noted. She stood up from her chair.

"I'll leave you two alone." Stacie said to the both of them, she offered Chloe her chair which she accepted. "See you later babe," She smiled and waved and closed the door behind her.

~*~*~*~

Instantly Stacie's eyes fell onto Aubrey who was leaning against the wall opposite Beca's room.

" Hi" she almost whispered, suddenly standing up straight when she noticed Stacie.

"Hi." She replied, tucking her hands into the pockets of her skinny jeans. A few moments went past and neither of them spoke, both were searching for words to fill the silence. Stacie looked down at her shoes as the situation got more intense and awkward at the same time.

"How's she doing?" Aubrey finally asked, both them visibly grateful for the conversation starter.

"Um, up and down, y'know? I think she's trying to put a bit of a brave front on it, which I guess I understand, there's only so much crying you can do and it doesn't help ease the pain." Aubrey half nodded listening to Stacie. "How's Chloe doing?" She asked, turning slightly and walking towards the waiting area, Aubrey followed.

"She's absolutely gutted." The two of them took a seat. "They will get through it though, they are strong people." Aubrey added.

"Yeah they are." Stacie agreed staring at the scuffed plastic floor below her.

Aubrey half nodded, attempting to find something else to say. "So... I guess I owe you a sincere apology..." She trailed off looking at her expression.

"Aubrey, you don't have to do this." She started, she put her hand on her arm.

"Yes I do. I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and I've came to realise why I distanced myself from you..." She looked Stacie in her eyes.

"Distance?! You bloody disappeared of the face of the planet! That was a distance and half!" She joked raising a small smile.

"Yeah I know... So, I'm just going to be completely honest now..." Stacey swallowed hard not sure she wanted to hear the next part. "When we met I was really happy with Bumper. Then you came stumbling into my life, and it was different, and I didn't realise it. We got close pretty quick and I always wanted to spend time with you, it was all fine and everything until Beca announced she was pregnant, then I got scared. Like actually petrified. I thought Chloe was going to leave the Bellas and I thought you would want to have kids with Donald because you two seem pretty serious and I felt like I was getting pushed away. So I ran. I cut myself off from you because losing terrified me..."

"Thanks Aubrey" Stacie cut in sarcastically but a smirk appeared on her face.

"No I don't mean that, I like you more than a friend. Spending all this extra time with Bumper has made me realise this and I just want to be with you even though I know your not into girls..and me and Bumper, we split up..." she trailed off and peered at her hands, and started playing around with the thick platinum Armani ring on her middle finger.

"Thank you for finally being honest with me." Stacie said putting her hand on her shoulder as she turned her body more towards hers.

"I'm sorry it took me longer to work it out." she paused turning her head to look at Stacie, her expression softened as she saw she wasn't angry with her, she reached for her hand. "Stace, I really like you, I really do, god this sounds so corny"

"No, Aubrey I've liked you too, me and Donald aren't working"

"So what happens to us?"

"Oh Aubrey, I don't know. Is it wise? You girls are going touring soon..." Stacie said contemplating her words.

"That doesn't matter. We can talk everyday, skype, you know all that technological stuff, you will be sick of me." she said trying to convince her.

"Ok, in all honesty, I don't know if I could deal with knowing girls are throwing themselves at you night after night.." She told her, but instantly cursing herself for admitting that.

"Well... come with us. On tour. It would be fun!" she said with an eager smile, lighting his face up.

"I can't leave Beca! And college too, I can't just ask for a couple of month's holiday!" She almost laughed at the prospect, lovely thought though.

"Well I'm sure Beca would come too, to be with Chloe, it would do her good after all this that has happened, take her mind of everything. Amy's boyfriend is doing some of the tour too. And the others won't mind, there are a lot of people who make the tour happen, it's like a huge family, you guys will fit right in. We would have so much fun!" Aubrey was clearly getting carried away with her bright idea.

"I don't know..." Stacie said unsure, but being extremely tempted by the offer.

"Well, just have a think about it, I will speak with Alice and the others and mention it to Chloe. We don't go until the end of January so we've got over a month to go yet."

She leaned in to kiss her and she responded kissing her back tenderly. When they pulled away they smiled at each other happily.

~*~*~*~

"Just to think we could have be sat in the cinema right now watching a chick flick!" Beca smirked at Chloe after she sat down. She looked at her quickly surprised at her attempt at lighting the mood.

"A crap chick flick!" Chloe replied going along with the jokey start.

"Hey, are you saying my movie choices are crap?" She asked in mock-shock.

"Not so much as crap... But... yeah, absolutely awful!" she chuckled, while she gasped and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oi! Uncalled for Chlo!" They both grinned at each other but the happy mood soon vanished as reality hit. "So... Are you ok?" Beca asked Chloe as she could see the hurt develop in her eyes, she shrugged her shoulders slightly at the question.

"Um. Not really, no. Doesn't matter though you are the important one here. How are you doing?" she returned the question, reaching out for her hand.

"Stupid question to ask, I guess, isn't it? I can't change it, what's happened has happened.." She paused as she saw a look of surprise creep across her features. "It's absolute shit. I hate him for what he's done to me, to us, but I guess everything happens for a reason..." Beca trailed off as she looked deep into Chloe's glistening eyes.

"I'm always going to be here for you Bec, we will get through this." She said, trying to convince herself as well as Beca. She could see right through her tough exterior. She reassuringly squeezed her hand.

Everything they had been looking forward to had come to an abrupt end, through no fault of their own. Neither of them wanted to say too much on how heartbroken they felt as they didn't want to bring the other one down, it was a horrific situation to be in.

They both sat in the hospital room holding hands, not knowing what to say to one another, as they let their tears fall silently for the for the pain and grief caused, but most of all, for the loss of their daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

[Beca's POV]

"Today's the day!" I exclaimed cheerily, mostly with relief as Chloe, Stacie, Aubrey and Donald entered the hospital room, greeting me with smiles.

I was finally getting discharged from hospital I had been imprisoned there for a whole week, I have no idea why, I was fine, well apart from the horrendous pain in my ribs, but I'm sure being stuck in a hospital bed, staring at the same four walls 24/7 wasn't helping my recovery. I had had to go through further examinations, speak with nurses, doctors, therapists and also the police, it wasn't the best time of my life, that was for certain. All I wanted to do was go home and get back to college and normality of my life, and write off this terrible chapter of my life.

My friends had been amazing though, coming to see me every opportunity they got, even the rest of the band had visited me regularly. I had started to build a good friendship with all of them, especially Donald. His took his break-up with Stacie so well, he was hilarious, he had a knack of cheering a whole room up just by his pure clumsiness and comical sense of humour.

Chloe grabbed my bag after I zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder, her free arm snaked around my waist, "Are you sure you're ready to come home?" She asked me protectively.

"One hundred per cent," I said beaming, she didn't look so sure.

"Course she is, this place is enough to drive anyone crazy!" Stacie added, sharing my enthusiasm for breaking free.

"I just think you need to take it easy..." Chloe said kissing my head.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine Doctor" I said turning out of her grasp to put my jacket on.

"Ouchhh." I winced out loud. Stacie leapt over to me and helped me get the item of clothing on. "Thanks." I whispered to her, and she engulfed me into a hug.

"See, I told you!" Came the loud voice proving her theory, I stuck my tongue out at her and turned my back on her, proving my point that I wasn't taking notice of her.

"Are we all ready to go then?" Donald asked us all and we made our way out of the door.

"I won't be a moment, you guys carry on." I said as they headed to exit off the ward. They all looked back at me with worry. "I've just got to get my meds!" They all nodded in acknowledgement and continued out, except Chloe who walked back over to me. "Oh you don't have to wait for me." I said to my girlfriend a bit anxiously.

"Don't be silly, you won't know where the car is otherwise! And knowing you, you will get lost in this place, and I can't afford to arrange a search party for you!" she joked, and tried to pull me towards her, but the nurse suddenly appeared at the front desk.

"How can I help you darling?" The ward sister asked me.

"I've been discharged today, I'm here to collect my tablets. Beca Mitchell" I informed her while leaning against the oak desk in front of me.

"Ah yes, Miss Mitchell. Here they are." She produced a pale green paper bag and handed it to me. "There's the Co-tramadol which you've been taking for your ribs. And, the doctor has also put some SSRI tablets in there, like you discussed..." I shot her a look and hoped Chloe didn't catch onto what she was saying. "There's also numbers in there if you need another prescription or if you just need somebody to talk to..." The nurse notified me kindly.

I gave the Nurse my thanks and grabbed Chloe's arm pulling her away before she had chance to start asking questions, which I could tell she was about to do.

I was slightly apprehensive having the SSRI just given to me as easy as that, but it confirmed my fears about how I felt, and how my emotional state had been perceived by professionals. SSRI are tablets for mild moderate depression and stress. I had been diagnosed with acute stress disorder due to the constant re-occurring nightmares I was having day and night, flashbacks, feeling numb and refusing to talk about it or anything relating to what had happened not even to my therapist. I didn't see the need for these tablets personally, I'd be fine once I got back to my normal routine. The doctors and therapist instructed me to take things day by day, keep a thought-diary and do something each day that makes me happy. I also had to see my therapist once a week for the foreseeable future, so even though I was leaving hospital I couldn't completely draw a line under everything.

"Finally I'm free." I said as we walked through the long corridors of the hospital hand in hand. It was my best attempt to deter her train of thought away from the medication situation, but I doubted she knew what SSRI was for anyway.

She abruptly stopped in the middle of the corridor, jolting me to a halt; I spun round to face her. Without a word she pulled me closer to her until we were body to body. Chloe lifted her hand up to my chin and gently tilted my head, her lips softly met mine, which at first felt nice, but different, and I couldn't put my finger on why. Before her kisses made me melt, but today it didn't. I'm sure it was because I was just so eager to get out of the hospital.

I peered at her and smiled.

"I know it's made my day." She whispered and planted a kiss on my nose. "Lets get you home then, beautiful." she said reaching for my hand again as we walked towards the exit.

"So..." Chloe said filling the gap.

"So..." I responded matching her tone.

"I have a proposition for you." I side glanced at Chloe and raised my eyebrow, a bit dubious of this proposition. "Ok. So you know how we are going on tour the end of next month?" she began.

"Yeah..." I said, still unsure of where this was leading to.

"Well, how would you fancy coming on tour with us?" she asked brightly but slightly cautious as she tried to gauge my reaction.

"What, so I would be like a groupie?!" I questioned. She laughed her infectious laugh, which made me let out a chuckle.

"If you want to be a groupie, you can. But if you are, you are my groupie, no one elses." she said with a grin and wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Deal!" I said. "But what do you mean go on tour with you?" I asked returning to the actual subject.

"Exactly what it says on the tin babe. Come on tour with us. Stacie wants to go and Amy's boyfriend is coming too. Think of it as a break, but in this country, on a tour bus, with nine girls and a hot one - me!"

"That's not really the way to sell it you know!" I joked.

"Haha, but I can tell you're tempted, so what do you say?"

She pressed me for an answer, but before I could voice my concerns we were outside where the gang were waiting patiently outside for us.

Aubrey had just told one of her jokes and the three of them erupted into laughter. Aubrey's jokes are terrible, but they are so bad they are funny. While they were calming down we headed in the direction of where the cars had been parked. Stacie's car came into view and I made a bee-line for it.

"Will you be ok getting into the Mini?" Chloe asked warily. I rolled my eyes, just as I was about to answer, Donald did it for me.

"She'll be fine! Stop worrying!" I shot a thankful glance at Donald.

"Be careful with her!" Chloe said quietly to Stacie which I overheard. I hoped she wasn't going to get too overbearing with all this caring for me.

"Of course Miss Beale!" She responded amused and took my weekend bag off of her and loaded it into her boot.

"See you back at yours then?" Aubrey called walking over to Stacie.

"Yup!" She scooped her up into her arms and gave her a kiss. They were sweet!

All three waved at us and walked over to Aubrey's black BMW, while Stacie climbed into her car. She started the ignition and put it into first gear as she pulled out of her parking space.

"Good to have you back!" Stacie said turning out of the hospital and onto the main road.

"Good to be back!" I said happily as we whizzed through the city.

"So, you know, how you doing?" She asked carefully looking at my expression.

"I'm fine." I hastily changed the subject, I saw a look of disapproval on Stacie's face because of it but I chose to ignore it. "Chloe's asked me if I want to go on tour with them."

"Oh great, I wondered when she was going to mention it! What do you think?" She peered in her rear view mirror and smiled, I turned to look and the girls were behind waving at us and pulling faces. Geeks.

"Well it's fantastic in theory but reality? Not so sure." I admitted honestly, she nodded her head.

"Yeah I do agree. It's not as simple for us to up and leave, we have commitments here. I have already run it past college and they aren't too thrilled on the long leave of absence, especially when they realised it was so I can go on tour with my pop star girlfriend!" She explained to me. "I mean I would love to go, it would be amazing, but I can't leave my job!"

"Exactly. I don't think they realise this. We have to work to keep a roof over our heads, where as they share a house that's paid for by the record label, so their thousands can get spent on whatever they like!" Stacie nodded again, agreeing with me.

"I was trying to think of a way that we could put a spin on it to our teachers. Like you could do a two or three part feature on what it's really like on tour with a boy band or something..."

"Actually, that's a pretty good idea. But it won't be scandalous or anything because their partners are going with them! Unless I follow the single ones and see what they get up to!" I said playing with the idea in my head.

"See there you go! Then I was struggling with what I could attempt sell it to my teachers" She asked clearly still trying to think of ideas.

"Well what about taking your internet video blog on tour? If your radio station get in touch with the record label or tour promoters and talk about sponsorship, it would be like an exclusive backstage pass for their listeners and watchers?" Her face lit up as she listened to my idea.

"Beca, I freakin' love you, you are a genius!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Not just a pretty face hey?!" I joked looking in the mirror at the purpley-yellow bruises still visible on my cheeks and around my eyes as I pulled a less than impressed face at them.

"It appears not! You got the brains too baby!" Stacie said pulling onto the car park to our apartment complex.

"Well what can I say?!" I said carrying the joke on.

I got out of the car and went to grab my bag out of the boot.

"No no no!" Chloe shouted and ran over to me. "Let me get it. You need to let those ribs heal, babe!"

I just smiled and headed off towards the entrance but I stopped suddenly. I felt Stacie put her arm around my shoulders as she pre-empted what would happen as I returned here.

"Ready?" She asked supportively squeezing me, I nodded slowly and wrapped my arm around her waist.

The girls followed behind us, leaving us to carry on at our own pace. They obviously understood my apprehension of returning to the flat. I had even thought about this, it startled me, I was so eager to get back home and to normality that I hadn't realised what the flat represented now. The scene of the crime.

After the lift had transported us to our floor I still clung on to Stacie as the door came into view. Well, it was a new door now, presuming the damage was quite a lot for Chloe to get in so it needed replacing. Stacie fumbled with the keys as she unlocked the door and opened it, I held on to her hand tightly, as if I was a child about to cross a busy main road. She led the way as we all entered, I took in my surroundings, familiar obviously but the homely and safe feeling had vanished.

This wasn't my home any more.

This is all that occupied my thoughts, but I couldn't tell anyone, it would sound so stupid. There was no point telling them, not even Stacie, and especially not Chloe.

I pushed the thought out of my mind, choosing to block it out.

Walking into the lounge hit me the most. I looked at the sofa, it looked the same, but it was not the place to chill out and watch TV on. It seemed to almost be an accomplice of his. It was taunting me; "Haha, I'm never going to be a comfort to you again. I know what happened, and I'm going to remind you every day." I shook my head in an attempt to get these thoughts out of my head.

"Brew?" Aubrey asked us, I hadn't realised before but there was a tension that had built up between the group, and Aubrey had actually diffused it with one word. We all nodded with relief, Stacie followed her into the kitchen to give her a hand.

I walked over to the arm chair in the corner of the room and sat down. I noticed the violet sparkly rug had been moved to in front of the coffee table. I'm sure there was reason for it, but it didn't look right, I wondered why to myself, lost in my own thoughts.

Stacie returned with a coffee and handed it to me, I accepted gratefully.

"Why you over there, hun? That's not your normal spot?" She mentioned as she knelt on the floor next to me cradling her coffee.

"Oh. Um, I thought I'd make room for everybody. This flat is too small for more than 2 people at one time!" I tried to joke so they hopefully wouldn't press me any more on why I was sat where I was.

"So what shall we do tonight?" Aubrey asked looking round at the group.

"Let's get hammered!" I shouted excitedly.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea, Bec" Chloe said looking over at me. In my peripherals I saw Stacie nod in agreement.

"Why not? Just a few drinks, nothing crazy" I tried to convince them.

"I'm sure you shouldn't be drinking while you're on such a high dose of pain relief." Stacie added.

"Oh don't be such a killjoy you pair! We haven't had a good get together for ages. I think it's exactly what we all need." I said, I couldn't believe I had to try so hard to get them on board - especially Chloe. "Let's get Leathered Beale?"

"She is right..." Donald started slowly, I beamed at him. "We can have a party at ours tonight." As Donald agreed with me, the others started to come around also.

"Ok then. But I'm keeping my eye on you, Beca" Chloe warned. I rolled my eyes at her again and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Let's go and get food and beer then!" I exclaimed jumping up, but immediately regretting my sudden movement as an excruciating pain shot through my body making me yell out in agony. Stacie jumped up and put her arms around me.

"Alright?" She queried worriedly.

"Yeah, fine. Forgot no quick movements!" I chuckled. "Who's coming with me, I obviously can't drive!"

"I'll come, can't have you carrying the beer in your state!" Donald offered standing up.

"I'll drive you both." Stacie concluded grabbing her car keys.

Aubrey and Chloe headed back to their house to fill the others in about the plans for tonight.

~*~*~

[Chloe's POV]  
I jumped in the passenger seat of Aubrey's car. I leaned forward and started messing with the radio trying to find a decent station. Considering we are in a band together and have the same ideas on how to write a hit record, she actually had shit taste in music.

"What's wrong with you, Chlo?" she said as we were speeding towards our part of town. I say speeding in the loosest sense of the word as speeding in Atlanta is virtually impossible.

"Nothing mate, why?" I replied staring out the window.

"You're not yourself." she said simply to me. I felt her eyes on me which I decided to ignore, and I just shrugged my shoulders as a response. "If you need to talk, I'm here." I heard Aubrey say quietly after a while.

"Thanks." I fiddled with the buttons on my iPhone for a few seconds before I spoke again. "It's the whole Beca thing. So much has happened to her and I feel like she's closing herself off. From all of us." I attempted to explain what was on my mind.

"How do you mean?" Aubrey asked me with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Like just, when she got up and her ribs hurt, she was just like Oh I'm fine but it's all the time if you ask her how she's doing. I just want her to talk to me, because I know she's hurting just like I am, if not more. How do I make her talk to me?" I questioned feeling exasperated.

"You can't say you haven't tried hun. She's obviously not ready to talk about it all yet, just give her time and she'll come to you, I'm sure." Aubrey wisely advised.

"Yeah I guess so, it's just so annoying when I have so much to say to her and so much reassurance I need to give her and she's not willing to hear it." I sighed.

"This is her way of coping, she may still be in denial, she just wants to focus on happy things, and forget everything for a while, which I don't really blame her for." I half nodded seeing her point. "It's been drama in her life ever since she met you!" Aubrey joked laughing out loud. I gave her the finger, showing I wasn't impressed by her comment.

"Oh har har. Could say the same about you with Stacie." I said back to her.

"It's kept her on her toes ain't it?!" she winked at me, I looked at her not believing she really thought that. "Ah ok, so I came to my senses and I'm lucky I've got her" Aubrey concluded.

I smiled to myself knowing she was well and truly under the thumb, we all knew it.

My thoughts quickly darkened as my own problems came to the front of my mind again. I feel completely messed up over everything that's happened; I cannot get my head around the fact we're not going to be a family. And it's all because of somebody else - that wanker, who killed the baby. I could feel my blood start to boil again as I tried to think of what I could do to make him pay, teach him a lesson.

I feel so alone at the moment even though everyone's offering to lend a shoulder to cry on, they haven't got a clue how I feel or what I'm going through. I hope Beca will start opening up about it soon because I want us to be there for each other and work through it together. I can't do this on my own, it's killing me inside.

How do I cope with knowing someone else has destroyed my world, my present and future? What if it has actually destroyed my relationship? How do you deal knowing nothing's going to be the same again?


	17. Chapter 17

[Stacie's POV]  
We arrived back at The Bellas household after a nightmare trip to the supermarket; Beca attempting to empty the entire contents of the beer and spirit aisle, Donald managing to knock over a whole wine display and me getting into an argument with a woman who trolley bashed my ankle on more than one occasion. Needless to say, I was glad to get back onto safe territory.

I walked into the lounge area of the 6 bedroom house and I must admit I was pretty impressed as the girls had obviously tidied and cleaned! Must be a full moon tonight.

As I dropped a couple of carrier bags into the kitchen, Fat Amy walked in. "Are there any more bags?" she asked helpfully.

"Yeah a few more!" I replied while I started to unpack the contents.

"Cool, I'll give Donald a hand." Amy headed out to the car.

I switched the kettle on as I'm sure the rest of them were due for their next tea fix, and I went on the search for Beca. I didn't have to look very far as she was sat on the sofa, feet up, bag of Doritoz in one hand, remote control in the other. I stood observing her, amused.

"What?!" She exclaimed noticing me look at her.

"You, making yourself comfy already, and we haven't even finished unloading the car!" I quipped, she grinned at me sheepishly.

"I know, I could get use to this broken ribs thing." She responded cheekily, I rolled my eyes at her and went back to make the drinks.

"Amy's on the pull! She has split up with her boyfriend!" Donald shouted as he entered the house, and suddenly the rest of the guys appeared wanting to know what was happening. "Looks like we have a new neighbour, Amy's attempting to chat him up!"

"Oh no, this could be disastrous, I'll go and help her." Aubrey gleefully said rubbing her hands together.

"Oi, you leave her alone! She doesn't need a blonde headed Mancunian ruining it for her" I warned my girlfriend, she pouted in my direction not happy with my choice of words.

A few minutes later Amy walked through the door, beaming from ear to ear. The girls surrounded her wanting to know all the details.

"His name's Benji, he's 18 and he's just moved in next door with his family. I've invited him to the party tonight." she explained, clearly quite chuffed with herself.

"Fair play," Aubrey commended her.

"Tea's up!" I called from the kitchen interrupting the gossip fest that was going on and all the girls eagerly bounded in to grab their hot drink.

The rest of the afternoon involved us lounging around, and not doing an awful lot.

A couple of hours later I noticed Beca had gone upstairs, so I followed her up for a chat. I gently tapped on the door to the room she was sharing with Chloe.

"Come in," She called, I walked in and she was sat on the bed looking through her nail varnishes she had bought with her. I noticed she had already started on the Vodka, an opened bottle of the clear liquid sat on the bedside table. "Hi Stace, you ok?" She asked looking up from what she was doing.

"Yeah I'm good, happy you're back with us, wasn't the same without you." I admitted, taking a seat opposite her on the double bed.

"I can imagine!" She chuckled.

"So... how are you feeling?" I questioned her softly, her eyes still transfixed on the nail varnishes.

"I'm ok!" She answered, almost too brightly.

"Bec, this is me you're talking to you." I said to her, holding my gaze at her.

"Yeah I know. But I really am fine." She peered at me, a piece of her hair falling across her eyes.

I reached for her hand, "Now tell me the truth." I replied firmly and she tensed up. She needed to realise I wasn't falling for her tough exterior, I knew her too well. Beca didn't answer me, instead she stood up and walked over to her overnight bag and started rummaging through her clothes.  
"I get you don't want to talk to me, but you need to talk to me or someone. You can't keep it bottled up, forever." She ignored me further and walked over and took a gulp of the vodka.

"Stacie, I don't want to talk about it. Not to you or anybody. I just want people to stop asking me how I am, and forget what happened. I'm trying to move on, and constant questions are not letting me do that." She spat out savagely, I was taken aback, I didn't expect this outburst from her. I didn't reply, I let her carry on milling around the room for a while.

"Did he rape you?" I almost whispered, but the way she swung round to face me I could see she heard it loud and clear.

"Rape me? Do you really think I would let him do that to me?" She raised her voice at me.

"Course not. But rape is beyond your control, beyond anyone's. And if it had happened I would hope you would confide in me." I said wishing she would calm down.

"Yeah right." Came the reply before taking another swig of alcohol. "I'm sure it's never beyond anyone's control. If you don't want it to happen, you can stop it." I looked at her incredulously, not quite believing the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"You know that's not true." I said, my voice still barely audible.

"Whatever." She turned her back to me, I took that as my cue to leave.

"I'm going to go and get ready. Speak to you later." I walked towards the door, trying my best to keep the prickling tears from overflowing.

"Oh, and Stacie?" She said, the edge in her voice still evident. I turned round slightly to look at her.

"The answer to your question is No. I'm not that weak to let someone do that to me." I felt a stab in my heart from her words. I carried on through the door and went into Aubrey's room and let my tears fall freely.

I couldn't understand how my best friend could be so cold and heartless, especially to something serious like that. It hurt hearing her say those words to me. It felt as if she was calling me weak because of it happening to me all those years ago, it was as if she knew and was disgusted by me, that I would let it happen.

The tears continued to fall, I was crying over everything now, my past, present and future, and I had a horrible feeling I would have to start facing my demons quite soon.

[Beca's POV]

I slumped down on the bed and leaned over to grab the vodka again, taking a gulp hit the spot. My head was starting to feel a bit fuzzy already, this is what I was after, it had the desired affect.

It wasn't lifting my spirits though, especially after the chat with Stacie. I cussed myself for the way I spoke to her, I don't know why I reacted like that, I couldn't help it, the words had left my mouth before I realised what I was saying. To be completely honest that wasn't my view point on that subject at all, I just didn't want to be asked, so I flipped out.

Somewhere inside of me I knew that her question had touched a nerve but that was all I was willing to admit to myself. I wasn't thinking about it any longer, I had locked it up in a box in my mind and no one had the key to open it.

Besides, I had a party to get ready for. I was actually quite looking forward to it, even though it was only a small get together, but there was plenty of alcohol to be consumed so it didn't matter who came.

I lay my pair of black skinny jeans and white chiffon blouse on the bed, so it would be ready for me to get changed into once showered. I started looking through my jewellery I had with me trying to find my long silver necklace which had hearts, butterflies and flowers dangling from it. I was about to give it up as a bad job when Chloe wandered into her room, all smiles.

"Howdy partner," she said in her terrible mock cowboy accent, I stifled a giggle as I could tell she had really tried and probably had practiced it all the way up the stairs.

"Hey there," I responded, leaning on his chest of drawers peering at her, waiting for her next words.

"Whatchya doinnnn?" she asked nosily, noticing my stuff scattered around his bedroom. "Apart from messing my room up!" she added, I just grinned innocently at her.

She sauntered over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, my arms automatically snaked around her neck, as she held me close. She kissed me, it still felt different, and I didn't like the fact it wasn't the same. She pulled away and appeared to have enjoyed it, so at least it wasn't going wrong for both of us.

"Bloody hell Bec, have you drunk all this?" she questioned holding up the half empty bottle of vodka, I shrugged not knowing what else to say. "Be careful though babe, yeah?"

She went and lay on her bed flicking through the TV channels while I carried on getting ready for this evening.

~*~*~

[Fat Amy's POV]

I stood examining my wardrobe, hoping for inspiration to hit me. I know it's pathetic, but I have to look good for this boy tonight. I smiled to myself as he popped into my head. He was beautiful; gorgeous smile, sparkly blue eyes, short mousy brown hair and a body to die for. I felt a mixture of excitement and nerves for tonight, quite rare for me to get nervous, especially over a boy.

I snapped out of my daydream when I heard someone put some music on downstairs, the bass was booming, our neighbours were not going to be happy that was for sure.

I quickly pulled out my doughtnuts tshirt, black distressed jeans, put several chains around my neck and grabbed my beige blazer type jacket. One quick look in the floor length mirror and a spray of perfume and I was ready to go.

I wandered downstairs and met Donald in the kitchen, he was busy on Twitter, so I walked over to the fridge and grabbed myself a beer. I went and stood over his shoulder to be nosey, he instantly shut the laptop and stared at me.

"Who was that you were DM-ing?" I questioned with a smirk on my face.

"No one." He replied looking shifty.

"Was it a girl?" I saw his cheeks turn to a slight shade of red, so I continued, "Ooooooh, come on, who is it? Someone we know huh? Or is she a rotter, which is why you're talking to her over the internet!" Seeing my friend squirm entertained me thoroughly.

"It doesn't matter." He wasn't giving anything away, so I pressed further.

"Or is it a boy? Doanld, are you gay? Are you joining the others?" I asked, just then Lilly walked in.

"Is who gay?" The quiet one echoed, obviously confused by walking in half way through a conversation.

"No one." Donald remarked through gritted teeth. I was surprised he hadn't walked out the room in all honesty, it was too easy to wind him up.

"Donald's been talking to someone over twitter but has gone all secretive and won't let on to who it is!" I kindly filled Lilly in, taking another sip of beer.

"It's someone we know then isn't it?" Lilly helped herself to a beverage then sat on the stool at the breakfast bar joining us. We were both staring at Donald, waiting for him to buckle under the pressure... any second now.

"Fine. It's Tianna." He confessed, my brow furrowed as the name sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place where I'd heard it before. I looked over at Lilly who sat there open mouthed, she'd obviously worked it out.

"Tianna? As in a cappella follower, Tianna?" Lilly questioned, gobsmacked, and I finally realised who they were on about. Donald was looking down, refusing to make eye contact with either of us.

"Mate, she's a fan. Like a major follower who turns up everywhere you the trebles and us the bellas go" I added, wondering what the attraction was there.

"Yeah I know, but she's not exactly the type of fan who screams and cries if they catch a glimpse of us, is she?â" We didn't answer, we let him continue, partly because we were both quite shocked with the revelation. "She's different, we can actually have conversations and a laugh with her," Donald defended and finally looked and me and then at Lilly.

"But, Donald, her and her friends spend their lives, money and fuel seeing us absolutely everywhere. Airports, hotels, the studio, that's not normal," I said before having another gulp of beer.

"Hold on, wasn't Tianna the one who came to France to see us?" Lilly asked trying to remember more.

"Yeah..." Donald said quietly, I think he must have realised he wasn't getting us on side. "Look, I can't explain why, but I like her, so what if she's a fan. The rest of you lot can't say you haven't been with a fan..." He stated a bit agitated.

"I'm not denying it, but there are different types of fans and rules you have to follow, come on, even you know that." I said finding I was struggling with the whole concept of this conversation.

Chloe and Beca had just entered the kitchen. Fair play to Beale, she did scrub up well, I noted as she took a seat opposite me.

"Yeah Doanld, if she knows your schedule before you do, she's too obsessed for you," I laughed at Beca's input to the conversation. "And Amy, if your name is graffiti all over her exercise books, she's too young for you, bro," I heard Chloe laugh loudly, impressed with her girlfriend's remarks, and pulled her into a hug.

"Well nothing's going on, we are just chatting, that's all." Donald defended himself again, and I think we all silently decided to drop the subject now, as a stroppy treble is not a good thing.

"Right, who's gonna give me a hand shifting these crates outside?" Aubrey asked the group as she and Stacie joined us.

"Come on then," Lilly obliged, ever the helpful one.

They put all the cans and bottles into a big water basket to keep them cool, I just watched on as I kept checking the time on my phone, I told Benji to come round at 8pm, it was now 7.50pm, I was anxious already. Ashley was helping Stacie put the bottles of wine in the chiller, Beca sat outside, Chloe was filling bowls with crisps and peanuts, and Donald had sulked off somewhere.

The doorbell suddenly sounded, my stomach flipped as I walked to open the door, a wave of disappointment hit me as it wasn't Benji, but a few of Aubrey's friends, I greeted them as enthusiastically as I could and stood aside to let them in.

I checked my phone for the millionth time, no text, no missed call, nothing. It was now 8.01pm. I decided I had been stood up so I walked through the house to the garden where everyone had congregated and grabbed another beer which I decided was better than any hot dude, any time of day.


	18. Chapter 18

[Donald's POV]  
The girls had really pissed me off, I had gone up to a room to calm down. I don't understand what the big deal is, so what, I'm chatting to a fan in non-work time, is it a crime?

I had had a soft spot for Tianna since the first time we met her well over a year ago, when we had just finished the school tour and before we released our first single Please Don't Stop The Music. There was something about her that made me want to learn everything about her, she was funny and down to earth; something which was completely alien these days due to us being surrounded by egotistical primadonnas.

I hadn't realised that I liked her more than the standard fan-boy band acquaintance, until she DMed me on Twitter a couple of weeks ago.

Message from xTiannaWilliamsx  
Hey, just wanted to know what you would prefer to have to eat an entire shop of food or give up beatboxing for a month?  
T x

It made me laugh, and that's how it had all started. Yeah, we had tweeted each other in the past but only a couple of messages here and there, but this time the conversation kept going and it had now escalated into quite a flirtatious tone.

I enjoyed talking to her, even though she was into the band, she never asked anything treble related or wanted to get information out of me, it was just general chit chat.

I was toying with the idea of asking her if she wanted to meet for a drink, but the obvious reservations stopped me.

I heard more people arrive at the house so I forced myself to go and be sociable. While wandering downstairs I heard something smash and a commotion, so I quickened my step to find out what happened.

Upon entering the kitchen I noticed glass smashed on the floor, Chloe bent down clearing it up and Beca standing there looking sheepish, while leaning on the side, I'm guessing the side was keeping her up. She did look drunk.

"What's happened?" I asked looking at the broken glass.

"Someone's drunk and got too excited opening a bottle of wine." Chloe stated, throwing a look of disapproval at Beca, she giggled, which in turn made me smile.

"Bec, it's only 9 o'clock! Don't end up passing out and missing the party!" I laughed at her, as she just shrugged with a grin planted on her face.

"Right it's all clear. You, missus, are trouble." Chloe said standing up facing her girlfriend, she stuck her tongue out at her and she threw the glass debris into the bin. "Keep your eye on her, will you Donald? Make sure she stays out of mischief, I need to have a word with Alice," I nodded and she disappeared into the garden to find their leader.

"Come on then, let's find a place to sit you down." I offered my arm for her to link as I escorted her outside to the top of the garden where it was quiet so she could chill for a bit.

I sat opposite her on the garden sofa, she was half lying down rubbing her forehead.

"Don- Donald, I'm a bit drunk." She commented looking over at me, I had to stop myself from smirking.

"State the frickin' obvious Sherlock!" She pouted a bit put out that it was that noticeable.

"I like being drunk. It makes everything else feel distant." She trailed off before she gave away anything else, but I had soberness over her, so I caught on.

"What's distant?" I asked, a bit apprehensive about her reaction.

"Nothing..." I peered at her, I could tell she wanted to elaborate but she wasn't sure. I stayed silent for a few seconds before she continued. "Well, everything that's happened. It makes all the drama feel far away."

"Why do you want it to feel like that, hey?"

"I want to forget it ever happened. And drunkenness helps." She partly explained to me, I nodded as if understanding.

"What did happen though, babe, you haven't told me." I know it was risky but it was worth a try. The others hadn't had much luck trying to talk to her so I thought I'd give it a shot.

"You know what happened because the others told you." She replied, she cheekily took a sip of my beer.

"But I haven't heard your side of it. What happened before Chloe and Stacie found you?" Almost instantly I saw her shut down and stiffen up, I had clearly crossed the line.

"So, tell me about this girl then," She changed the subject, I understood why.

"What girl?" I asked coyly.

"Ha, don't act as if you don't know what I'm going on about," Beca's eyes twinkled as she found she was now on safe conversational ground.

"Ok ok. Her name's Tianna." I started, then suddenly faltering with what else to say.

"So, have you asked her out yet?" She questioned me, I could tell an interrogation was looming.

"Not yet..."

"And why not? If you like her, ask her out, don't listen to what the others were saying." I reached for my drink, it was nearly all gone, no surprise with Beca about!

"Hmmm, I do wonder if it would be a mistake." I admitted.

"Look at me." So I did as I was instructed. "Do you like this girl?" She looked me straight in the eyes. I nodded, not knowing what else to say. "Right, pass me your phone." I raised an eyebrow at her, but she wasn't going to explain until I handed over the device.

I reached into my back pocket and gave her my phone and she immediately started pressing buttons as if her life depended on it.

"What you doing little miss?" I queried a bit worried. She glanced up at me and patted the seat next to her.

As I plonked myself down next to her I looked to see what she was doing. The Twitter application was loaded on my phone and my DMs were showing.

"Christ on a bike, how many messages do you get a day?!" She asked in disbelief scrolling through the many messages in my inbox.

"Hundreds." I confirmed watching while she continued to scroll, until she found what she was looking for.

"A-ha." She announced and tapped onto the message, as if quite pleased with herself. I carried on observing what she was doing, she hit 'reply' and a blank box popped up.

She began typing.

Hey T.  
Wanna meet up this week? Just you and me? Let me know what you think.  
D x

"No, don't put that, don't send it. Don't. Send. It" I leaned to grab my phone off Beca, but she grinned, and unbelievably (but also quite believably) she was too quick for me and held it way out of my reach.

"There's nothing wrong with it! Straight to the point, no messing about. If it was left up to you, you would write a whole novel dancing round the subject, and even when finished no one would know what the hell it was about." I nodded slightly, admitting that it did sound like something I would do, but then she said the dreaded word with glee, 'Sent!'

"Nooooooooooooooooooo! You didn't!â€ A simple smile was loud enough for me to understand she had. "Beca, I can't believe you have done that. Oh my god." I shot her a look, which hopefully told her I was not happy.

"Oh lighten up! At least it's a step forward, and if she thinks it's a joke, you can say one of the guys stole your phone. But then, she might take you up on the offer and you could live happily ever after, and you would have me to thank for it!" She got excited as she explained, I wasn't cross with her, I knew she was right. It was just nerve wracking, putting it out there, for the possibility of rejection.

"What if she just says no?" I asked, looking over at her, she scoffed as soon as I said it.

"Are you joking? Why would she say no to you, babe? Donald you are a beautiful person, inside and out, she would be a fool if she declined." She put her hand on my shoulder.

Even when intoxicated this girl knows exactly what to say for other people's situations, but her own, no chance.

"Thanks Bec, that's sweet. Suppose we just gotta wait and see now, huh?" I said with a slight smile.

"Definitely. I want updating as soon as your phone pings, ok?" She requested of me, standing up unsteadily from her seat.

"Sure." I smiled and grabbed her elbow to ensure she didn't topple over.

"Good. Now let's get wrecked." She pulled my arm in the direction she was headed as she eyed a lonesome bottle of Bacardi.

"As if you're not already!" I muttered good naturedly letting her pull me along.

[Fat Amy's POV]

I was now on my sixth beer of the evening, I think, I wasn't sure though. I had spotted Donald, Beca and Chloe earlier and we had taken a few shots of Sambucca and Jagermeister. Bad idea. This had tipped us all over the edge and we were in very high spirits. Apart from Beca, I think she was befriending the toilet at the moment, after puking on Chloe's new boots. Not impressed was an understatement, they had cost quite a bit of money, but it was hilarious to say the least.

There was still no sign of Benji. I cannot believe I had been stood up. No lad had ever stood me up, who did he think he was? He wasn't that pretty anyway. And was quite obviously a gay.

There was no one else with hook-up potential here - now Aubrey and Chloe were attached, the number of random beauties around us had dropped. Before, if we had a party, a boat load of guys would turn up ready to have fun. How depressing, I thought as I looked around at the people in attendance, there were only colleagues present, and a couple of Aubrey's mates who were in Atlanta for a few days. Great.

Don't get me wrong, I don't need to get it on with a guy to have a good time, but sometimes I just need to... you know, feel a guy... on me.

"Amy! Someone at the door for you." Lilly shouted breaking me out of my head space. It took me a few moments to realise what she was telling me, but I eventually scrambled up and headed for the front door, grabbing a beer off the kitchen side as I went.

The front door was shut to, puzzled, I pulled it open to reveal a tall figure standing with their back to me.

"Hello?" I called to the figure who quickly spun around to face me. It was Benji. My breath got caught in my throat.

"Hi Amy, sorry I'm late." He apologised smiling at me for forgiveness.

"Oh it's ok." I said as if it I hadn't gave him a second thought all night. "Come in." I let him enter and I grinned at myself as I shut the door. Oh yeah, I knew he couldn't resist my charms.

"Drink?" I asked him as I led us into the kitchen.

"Ooh yeah please." He said eagerly, he played with his hair as I opened the fridge to see what was available.

"We have wine, cocktails, beer, cider..." I listed to him giving him the options.

"Um, I'll have a beer please." He bit his lip, as if nervous, still curling his hair around her finger.

I was impressed he asked for a beer, I took the lid off and handed it to him, he accepted it gratefully.

We walked into the garden and I introduced him to the crew, not that he would need to remember who everyone was after I'd had my fun with him, but formalities and all that, it had to be done.

We went and sat away from the group of people, at the top of the garden, so I could start my game. The girls knew the drill and knew not to bother me, it was an unspoken understanding between all of us.

After chatting for a while, to warm him up I started on my pre-rehearsed lines.

"I'm so happy you came tonight, it's made my day..." Now, for the line that sealed the deal. "I have to say you look absolutely breath-taking tonight, Benji..." I whispered into his ear, I saw him smile and shiver, I commended myself; it had worked yet again.

He looked up at me behind his long eyelashes, he looked delicate right at that moment. I lifted my hand and ran it through his hair as I gently pulled him towards me until our lips met.

It was a sweet kiss, I could tell he was holding back, which made the temptation of taking him upstairs that second even harder for me.

I leaned back in for another, and he reciprocated, this time with a bit more urgency, as his fingers got tangled in my hair. Even more promising.

"Amy! Someone at the door for you!" Lilly called, for a second time that night.

I pulled away and excused myself leaving Benji on his own for a moment. Damn it. As I got closer to Lilly, I asked who it was and she just winked, this confused me as I wandered towards the front door.

On opening the door my heart stopped, I'm sure.

"Taylor?" I asked in disbelief.

"Amy!" he exclaimed, a smile plastered on his face as he engulfed me in a hug, he lifted me up off the ground and kissed my cheek.

"What are you doing here?!" I enquired as he put me down on the floor.

"I thought I'd surprise you!" Taylor beamed at me.

"Well you have definitely done that!" I replied a bit anxiously, but not enough for him to pick up on.

Taylor, was my on/off boyfriend from back home. Well I say boyfriend, we only usually see each other when I go back to Australia, on the rare occasions I get time off from work. We had been childhood sweethearts while at school, and when I got offered the place in the band we had agreed to cool things for a while. Mainly so I could find my feet with the group and he could focus on A Levels and going to Uni. We had always stayed in contact and it went back to normal when I went back home. He had tried bringing the subject up of girlfriend/boyfriend status on numerous occasions, but I just told him it wasn't the right time as I was too busy with The Bellas. He understood. The girls knew about him and had met him a few times, it was only Lilly that gave me grief over how I was treating him, which is probably why she didn't warn me just, that he was at the door.

I invited Taylor in but kept him in the lounge, I had to try and get Benji out one way or another, I couldn't face questions being asked and a crazy hissy-fit Taylor finding out would kill the party and probably me for that matter.

I found Chloe and explained the situation; she was cool with it and agreed to help me out. We decided she would tell Benji that I wasn't feeling too well and I was going to bed. She would tell him that I'd call him the following day, I'm sure he would go for it as he seemed quite into me, and he wouldn't question Chloe as he had only just met her.

I went back to Taylor and we slid off to my room while Chloe went and sorted this little situation out for me.

Once in my room, I made a move on Taylor, and he was obviously up for it, especially after not seeing me for so long. It was easy and familiar with him, and I always enjoyed it.

Shortly after we had finished, I heard the door downstairs slam shut and my iphone lit up. I jumped over to grab it off the side, it was Chloe, confirming the plan had worked and the coast was now clear. I inwardly felt relief wash over me and suggested to Taylor that we head down to the party.


	19. Chapter 19

[Taylor's POV]

I had been excited all day, paying Amy a surprise visit was definitely the best idea I have ever come up with. She was always calling and texting me saying how much she misses me and stuff, so I just thought to myself "Why not?â" University had now broken up for the winter holiday so I was as free as a bird.

I'd told my friends about my plans and they had spent hours trying to talk me out of it and coming up with reasons why I shouldn't go to America. Their conspiracy theories mainly consisted of Amy breaking my heart and I'd finding her cheating or on me. I just told them they were all ridiculous, Amy was missing me too much and was way too busy with The Bellas to even look at another guy. Ok, maybe we weren't officially girlfriend and boyfriend, but we were before, and once everything had died down we would be together again. It was our future, it was written in the stars.

"Hi Taylor! What a... surprise!" Chloe greeted me with a smile plastered on her face and pulling me into a hug.

I greeted all the others after Amy returned with a drink for us both and he held my hand as we went round the groups of people dotted all over the garden.

It was cute how she was laughing and joking with her friends but all the time her fingers were entwined with mine and her thumb was gently tracing circles on the side of my hand, I had constant butterflies in my stomach when I was with her.

"Who's that girl?" I asked Amy as she was munching on crisps from the bowl on the table. She looked up and followed to where my eyes were observing.

"Oh, that's Beca, she's Chloe's girlfriend. she answered with a mouth full of Cheese and Onion.

"Oh. You never mentioned she had a girlfriend." I said, wondering why I hadn't been included on such information. "How long have they been together?" I enquired, leaning against the table.

"Not long, a couple of months or something?"

"Ok..." Maybe she forgot to mention it because of how busy and stressed she is these days, I thought to myself.

"Thought you would have seen it in the papers." she grabbed a handful of peanuts this time and started chomping.

"I don't read the papers babe, they are full of shit." she agreed with my statement almost too quickly. "She's pretty. She looks hammered though..." I commented as I reached for a snack and washed it down with a WKD Blue.

"Yeah she is!" she chuckled, "Giving Beale a run for her money!

I continued to watch Beca looking a bit dishevelled as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck, almost slumping against her chest, as she tried her best to keep the both of them up right.

Amy and I mainly kept ourselves to ourselves, while the party continued in front of us. I found it a bit odd that she wasn't being more sociable, but I put it down to her spending every day of her life with these people so she probably did prefer some quiet time with me.

Out of corner of my eye I saw Amy check her phone.

"I'll be back in a second babe." she quickly kissed my cheek and darted off to the quieter part of the garden.

Great, that was nice of her to leave me on my own surrounded by people I wasn't too familiar with.

I dug my mobile out of my pocket and it flashed up with a new group message. I smiled as I saw it was from my guys, asking how it was going. Bless them. I hit reply and began to type back.

Arrived here safe, good 2 c Amy again. Havin amazin time (:

"Hey, you ok?" Before pressing send, I looked up to see Beca towering over me smiling. I slid my phone into the pocket of my jeans and reciprocated the smile.

"Yeah I'm good thanks, how are you? Beca isn't it?" I replied as I watched her sit next to me.

"I'm a bit tipsy, but it's my party, so I reckon it's allowed!" She slurred and giggled a bit.

I peered at her, she was one of those girls you wished you could be with; beautiful, natural (except from the heavy eye make-up), friendly and stylish. But I was happy with Amy.

"In that case, you have to be, it's the law!" She grinned at me and took a drink from her wine glass.

"What's your name?" She enquired.

"Taylor. I'm Amy's bo- friend!" I quickly corrected myself, no recognition appeared on her face, just a hint of confusion.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Taylor! How do you know Amy then?" I was taken aback that she wasn't aware of who I was, surely Amy would have mentioned me? She probably had too much to drink to remember little details I mused.

"We went to school together, guess you could call us childhood sweethearts." I informed her, her expression still not changing.

"Aw that's cute!" She commented, while I continued.

"Has he not mentioned us? We were together for three years, then, when he got the part in the band we decided to put things on hold, while I settled in at Uni... I'm sure we will be getting back together soon, especially how the others are getting partners now..." I trailed off as I realised I had started babbling.

"I can't remember her saying she had a boyfriend..." Beca replied as she visibly tried to recall.

"Not boyfriend, currently." I cut in quickly. Didn't want her thinking I was going around thinking I was with her still.

"Sorry," She apologised as she couldn't remember hearing about me. I pushed it aside as it wasn't her fault.

"Don't worry about it. So, how come you're having a party?" Her expression changed this time, as if a dark cloud hovered over her.

"Ah, er, I just suggested we have one, you know, to lift everyone's spirits." She stumbled through her reason, I nodded as if I understood. "So, has Amy said you are getting back together?" The question seemed to drop abruptly.

"It was one of those unspoken agreements, just like neither of us sleeping with anyone else. I know she was mega busy with the band, but now all that is a bit more steady and not so hectic, I'm sure we will get back together. It's partly the reason why I've come down, to let her know how I feel!" I said happily, to a worried looking Beca.

"Um, Taylor, can I tell you something?" She asked looking down.

"Sure?" I said a bit uncertain.

"Well... How do I say this?... Amy's slee-"

"Hey!" Beca was cut off, and both of our heads shot up to see Amy standing there. Talk of the devil. I was kind of put out as I wanted to hear what she was going to tell me.

"Carry on Beca," I encouraged, she looked at me and then Amy, as if weighing up the situation.

"Well..." She looked really uncomfortable, I quickly looked over at AMy and her eyes were constantly focused on her, she was looking fairly anxious. "I'm not sure that Amy has been totally honest with you." She paused for what seemed like an eternity, deep down I knew where this was going though."She has sex with anything that moves. Always has done from what I've been told. She's never mentioned you. And moments before you turned up tonight she was kissing another guy." Beca got up from her seat, and turned to Amy, "Sorry Ams, but I think you need to be honest with him. Stop leading him on."

She walked off towards Chloe, Amy silently and angrily watched her. I sat there feeling numb and a bit of a fool.

"Amy..." I started, words not forming in my brain.

"It's lies." she said with an edge to her voice. "She's drunk. She doesn't have a clue what she's talking about." I stayed silent. "I did tell her about you, I wasn't kissing another boy earlier and I don't shag anything that moves. She is quite clearly hammered, I'm surprised she remembers who Chloe is right now!" Her tone was noticeably defensive.

She sat down next to me and pulled me into her so my head was resting on her chest.

"Who was on the phone?" I questioned, lifting my head up to look at her, she touched his fringe like she usually does when she's nervous.

"Wha-? Oh, my Mom." she said and then planted a kiss on my lips. Was that to shut me up? I wondered while her lips were on mine.

Why did I have a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach about what Amy was telling me? I suddenly felt on edge.

My head was telling me to not believe her, to just walk right out of there and go back home. But my heart, was telling me to listen to her, to believe her, because she was my heart.

[Beca's POV]

I headed over to Chloe, she was talking with Stacie and Aubrey. I still hadn't spoken with her since this afternoon, I knew I had to speak to her, I just didn't fancy the same type of questions fired at me all over again. I'd speak to her when I was sober, I promised myself.

"Hey baby," I said to Chloe, sliding my arms around her waist and smiling at her.

"Hey yourself." She said, kissing my nose and putting her arm across my shoulders. "What were you talking to them about?" She nodded towards the direction I had just came from.

"Oh you don't want to know." I replied shrugging it off, not being bothered to explain.

Part of me did feel a bit guilty for telling Taylor the truth about Amy, especially after the poor guy had travelled for hours to surprise her, but then on the other hand he deserved to know. He had put all his eggs in the Amy basket and she didn't even care. Another part of me, which I didn't like to admit to myself, enjoyed the controversy of causing trouble, to make someone else feel some pain for a while, instead of it just being me.

Donald suddenly appeared by my side and nudged my arm, I looked at him suspiciously, sensing he was up to something, he had a glint in his eyes.

"I've had a message back!" He whispered into my ear. A grin instantly spread across my face, excitedly.

"Have you read it?" I asked, whispering back at him.

"No, I'm scared to. Will you read it for me?" A curl fell into his eyes, making him look even more adorable at that moment in time.

"Course! Just hope it's not a dirty message!" I joked. I told Chloe I was getting a drink, and me and Donald headed into the kitchen.

We climbed onto the stools at the breakfast bar and he passed me his phone. I clicked onto the Twitter app, and went straight into his DMs, he had received another million messages since earlier, but it was only one I was interested in.

Message from xTiannaWilliamsx  
Random! But yeah, should be ok. When were you thinking of? X

I read it out to him while he kept his head in his hands, too scared to show his face I'm guessing.

"What do you think?" He asked me, tilting his head to the left to look at me.

"Well I think it's a good reply. She's up for it and she kept the message quite cool. Do you want to reply?" He stared at the wall behind me, trying to gain some inspiration from somewhere.

"Yeah..." He said unsure. "Can you write it for me Bec?"

"Flippin' heck, will you want me to come on the date with you too?!" I joked as I hit reply.

"Could you?" Donald grinned at me, I rolled my eyes at him.

Message from TreblemakerDonald  
You know me, random as ever! How about Thursday? X

I showed him the message for approval, he nodded, and I quickly sent it before he had time to back out.

"Oh god Bec, this is scary stuff!" He commented, placing his head on his arms.

"Man up!" I nudged him.

I was just about to respond, but all of a sudden we heard raised voices coming from the garden, we immediately ran out to see what was happening.

[Chloe's POV]

"Beale, you need to keep check on your girlfriend." Amy came walking over, bottle of lager in one hand, her other hand casually tucked into her jean pocket, she looked like she was a woman on a mission.

"Ay?" I questioned confused.

"You heard me" she spat.

"Amy, I have no idea what you are going on about, mate." I said shaking my head.

"Your little bitch of a girlfriend has been telling Taylor a load of shit about me..."

My face must have looked shocked, because that's how I felt. Shocked that Amy was clearly furious about something, shocked that she had just called Beca a bitch and shocked because I have no idea what was happening.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to understand.

"Just tell your bitch to keep quiet. That girl should been seen and not heard!" My blood started to boil, I was clenching my fists, no one speaks about my girlfriend like that. Amy was livid - the alcohol had contributed to her aggressive streak. "Oh look, here she is now, you gone all quiet now, bi-"

Amy didn't have time to finish her sentence, I lunged towards her, my fist making contact with her cheekbone. It staggered her and she stumbled backwards, I saw my opportunity and went to take another swing at her, but Aubrey stopped me, her arms wrapped around my torso pulling me back.

"Calm the fuck down" she warned, irate with me.

My body was pumping full of adrenalin, as I took in my surroundings. The party had stopped, everyone was crowding around us, observing the scene Amy and I had just made. Lilly had pulled Amy away so there was a distance separating us now, I looked over at her and she was shooting me dirty looks while Taylor was fussing over her war-wound.

Beca appeared out of the kitchen. She's cute when she's drunk I noted. She did cross the cute line at one point this evening when we were taking shots. I noticed she had drunk a hell of a lot tonight, and that's against my standards. I did kind of understand getting intoxicated to block out reality, but I know from experience it doesn't help, especially with a mammoth hangover the following day, everything is a million times worse. I pushed these thoughts out of my head because I could see she was about to speak.

"What was this all about?" Beca questioned standing next to me, her fingers stroking the back of my neck knowing that it calms me down.

"You," Aubrey answered for me, she looked startled at her blunt response.

"Me? Why?" She asked, I think she knew why, which was more than I did.

"She said you were telling Taylor crap about her" She peered at me and I knew instantly what had happened. "You didn't?" I asked concerned.

"That guy is absolutely besotted with her, and she's playing him for a mug." Beca exasperatedly said, folding her arms across her body.

"But you shouldn't get involved, babe, it's not your mess. Amy needs to sort it out herself." I told her firmly.

"Girl code." Was all she replied. I had no comeback to that.

I knew all about girl code; that was for sure. My thoughts turned back to my days before the band, how I used to play girls and guys, break their hearts, when their friends told them what I had been up to. It was a regular occurrence, and not something I was particularly proud of.

I turned around and saw Amy sat looking sorry for herself, as she held a bag of frozen peas against her cheek from where I punched her. Guilt washed over me.  
"I'm sorry for hitting you," I apologised after walking over to her. She looked at me and half smiled.

"I'm sorry for saying those things about Beca" She extended her hand for me to shake, I took it and pulled her up into a hug. "It just pissed me off that someone was getting into my business. Taylor doesn't need to know what I do" she whispered the last part to me.

"If that's what you think mate, but personally I think Bec did the right thing." she looked at me in disbelief, probably as I was usually her ally.

"You've gone soft since you've been with her" Amy joked, but I felt that she meant it too.

"Just have a think about things. Put yourself in Taylor's shoes." I placed my hand on her shoulder, she nodded. "I'm gonna leave you to it. See you tomorrow."

I wandered over to Beca where she was chatting with Donald, I hugged her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"You mind if I steal her?" I requested of Donald.

"Go on then, I'll let ya." He smiled and walked towards the others so I was left alone with Beca.

I kissed her neck and she giggled, "What are you after Miss Beale?" She turned around and worked her arms around my neck.

"Let me give you a clue..." I moved my head towards hers as our lips met.

When we broke away, I silently grabbed her hand and we headed upstairs.

I was quite surprised she made the first move as we entered my room, it was the first time since everything had happened, so I was concerned I was rushing things with her. But that night she took control and we both had a good night.


	20. Chapter 20

[Taylor's POV]

I rolled over and opened my eyes; a smile crept across my face as I focused on the person lay in bed next to me.

After the party the other night, Amy had made it up to me, and told me she did want to be with me, I was ecstatic; this was how it was supposed to be. I had stayed in the US longer than originally planned, Amy had a few days off so she wanted to spend her free time with me, I wasn't going to decline was I?!

I lay there watching her sleep; she looked so peaceful and gorgeous when she was snoozing.

"I know you're watching me" Amy said, a smile crawled across her features.

"I'm not," I giggled. She opened his eyes and turned to look at me.

"Morning, my beautiful" She kissed me on the forehead and pulled me closer to her.

"Morning honey" I replied.

Amy started tickling me until I waved the white flag to surrender. I was way too ticklish so she usually tried to use this to her advantage.

She rolled on top of me and kissed me full on the lips. This is how we had started every morning this week, enjoying each other.

After Amy rolled off me we lay there in a post-coital haze for a while.

She eventually sat up, "I'm going to get a shower, you coming?" she wiggled her eyebrows at me which made me chuckle again.

"No, I'm not scrubbing your back this time, you're on your own!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she kissed me in reply.

"Suit yourself, don't miss me too much." she jumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

I yawned and stretched and smiled to myself. I couldn't believe being with a girl could make me so damn happy. It was sickening to other people I'm sure, but I loved it.

I heard Amy's ringtone start going off, it was one of those annoying ones telling you to answer your phone. That girl was such a geek, I swear. I reached over to the bedside table and looked at the display. 'Benji' I froze. Who the hell is Benji?

Taking a breath I answered the call.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker. I heard a muffled sound and the line went dead. I just stared at the phone, not knowing what to think.

Then I realised, I'm sure Benji was one of the guys that worked on The Bellas management team. I'm sure that's what Amy told me the other day.

I put the phone back on the side and climbed out of bed, I was going through the clothes I had brought with me to try and decide what to wear for the day. Tough decisions.

Moments later, Amy's phone went off with a message. I picked the Iphone up and peered at it.

1 New Message  
Benji  
Hi Amy, short notice, but you would be able to meet me a bit earlier? Say, in an hour? Same place. Xx

I froze for the second time that morning. I slid the slide bar across to access his phone. It asked me for a pin number, I typed it in. Amy had used the same one for years on absolutely everything. School boy error. I went into her inbox and found the conversation between her and this Benji person. It was all there, she hadn't even attempted to delete any of the messages.

Tears prickled my eyes as I continued to read all the messages that had been exchanged between the pair of them. They had all been sent while I had been staying with her. Wanker.

The conversation was Amy telling this guy how much she was missing him, and he wanted to take him out and couldn't wait to see him next. I then discovered where they had planned to meet. Today.

My mind raced, but without much more thought, I called Beca.

"Hey Ams" Chloe answered cheerily.

"Um no, it's Taylor. Is Beca there please?" I requested.

"Uh, yeah, hold on" I heard Chloe inform Beca I was on the phone.

"Hello?" She called down the phone.

"Hi, it's Taylor." I confirmed, just in case.

"Hi!" She had the same cheery tone as Chloe.

"Um, can you meet me? I need to talk." I quickly asked.

"Yeah sure, where and when?" She responded, sounding a bit concerned at my urgency.

I hung up after arranging to meet her in the park in half an hour. I swiftly got changed and was ready to go.

"I'm just popping out to meet Beca. Be back in a bit." I called to Amy who was still in the shower blissfully unaware what was about to unfold.

I quickly brushed my teeth in the downstairs bathroom and headed off to meet Beca.

Since the party Beca had befriended me, she was a really nice girl and I was grateful for having a girl friend down here. Even more grateful now. We had never talked about the stuff she told me at the party again. This was about to change.

I idly sat on the swings in the park and let the present breeze move me. I was staring into space, my mind completely empty of any thoughts. The numb feeling had returned, but it was also accompanied by a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Taylor!" I looked up and saw Beca wave and quicken her step in my direction. I half smiled when she reached me. "You ok?" She could clearly see I wasn't as her tone oozed concern. I delved into the pocket of my hoodie and pulled out Amy's phoned, her brow furrowed not understanding, she waited patiently as I tapped on the screen and passed her the device.

I watched her expression change as she read the messages.

"Amy's phone?" She enquired still scrolling through.

"Yup." I answered quietly. "She phoned but hung up when I answered, then she sent that text. She was in the shower. Probably still is." I added.

She looked up at me, I could see the sympathy and fury in her eyes."Wanker." She breathed.

"I'm going to meet him." I told her.

"Ok. You sure you want to do this?" She questioned me, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, "Yes, positive." She nodded understanding. "Will you come with me?" I asked her nervously.

"Course I will babe," She pulled me into a hug but I quickly pulled away as I felt tears brewing up again.

She grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the direction of the small independent coffee shop where Amy and Benji's date was arranged to happen.

We didn't talk for the whole journey, but with Beca beside me, it was reassuring knowing I had her support.

Once we reached the coffee shop, Beca walked ahead and looked through the window, she nodded to me, indicating that Benji was there; I mentally braced myself.

"You definitely sure about this, Tay?" I slowly nodded and sighed. "Come on then."

[Beca's POV]

I opened the door and Taylor followed me in. I felt sick, so goodness knows how he was feeling. I thoroughly admired him for going through with this, it takes sheer guts to confront the boy your so-called girlfriend is seeing behind your back.

I walked over to the guy sat in the corner stirring his coffee absentmindedly. He didn't see us until we sat down in front of her.

"Can I help you?" he enquired, looking at the two of us. After he spoke I saw a hint of recognition on his face when he peered at me.

"Benji?" he nodded unsure. "I'm Beca, and this is Taylor. Amy's boyfriend." A look of shock and fear spread across his attractive features.

"Oh." he said, looking down at his coffee.

"It was me who answered the phone to you earlier. And then I saw your text." Taylor stated confidently. Benji didn't look up.

"I wasn't aware she had a boyfriend." he replied quietly, daring to look at Taylor finally.

"How many times have you met up with her?" Taylor questioned, with no emotion at all.

"I've seen her every day since I met her, the day of the party." I was shocked by this revelation, I hadn't even noticed Amy escape out of the house.

"Right ok. I turned up to that party." Taylor said. "I didn't see you there" I wanted to cut in and tell them both the full story, but I stayed silent.

"I turned up late, had a drink and a chat with her. She was saying sweet things to me. Then she kissed me." Benji paused taking a breath, Taylor and I continued to listen intently. "After a bit the quiet girl, can't remember her name, told Amy there was someone at the door for her. She had been gone a while and then Chloe is it? She came over to me and told me Amy wasn't feeling too well so she'd gone to bed, and I left shortly after that." Benji recalled the story to us.

"That was me at the door. I came to surprise Amy. We went upstairs and had sex before we went down to the party." We all looked repulsed as the story continued to unfold.

"She phoned me a couple of hours later to apologise for leaving me, and that she wanted to take me out to make up for it." I gasped, Taylor on the other had no reaction whatsoever.

"I told Taylor about you being there earlier and Amy made a scene and basically said I was lying." Benji shook his head in disgust.

"She told me she was, I quote, 100 per cent single, but she was hoping I would change that." he scoffed as he said the words.

"Well she's took us both for fools." Taylor calmly said.

"Agreed. Do we get revenge?" Benji asked, a bit uncertain how Taylor would react.

"It would be nice to, before I leave." For the first time a smile came to his face.  
The next half an hour was spent with the guys plotting, with my occasional input. I'm glad this situation didn't go pear shaped and nasty, which I was actually expecting. Taylor and Benji were actually being really friendly towards one another which I thought was really mature of them both.

I excused myself and went to the ladies. I checked my phone, a message from Chloe, asking how long I would be as I left her at mine. I contemplated ignoring it, but thought it was best to reply.

Since the party, I've been a bit frosty with her. I massively regret sleeping with her that night, and I haven't felt like doing it since, I still try to dodge her kisses. I knew this was wrong, and it was playing on my mind, it wouldn't be long until she confronted me about it. I didn't want to go there. Last night we slept at mine, (it was her idea to stop there) and I was even more off than usual, I put that down to not wanting to be there. I looked at my reflection trying to think which the best way to go about all this was. Maybe I should just give into her and give her what she wants.

It was shit because before all the drama that had happened I couldn't get enough of her, just looking at her would be enough for me and I would be ready to pounce!

I gave myself one last look in the mirror and I headed back out to the guys.

"The plan is all sorted." Taylor informed me before I sat down. "We can go now and start the ball rolling." he got up out of her seat, as did Benji.

"It's weird to say nice meeting you, isn't it?" Benji asked us.

We both laughed, said our goodbyes and headed back.

[Stacie's POV]

I let myself into my apartment and Chloe appeared in the hall making me jump out of my skin.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, throwing daggers in her direction.

"Sorry, I thought you were Beca" she said distracted.

"That I am not. Where has she gone?" I questioned her as we both walked down the hall towards the lounge.

"I have no idea. She just told me she had to meet someone."

"Oh," I replied.

We both sat around drinking tea and chatting about things, while we waited for Beca to make an appearance. Chloe seemed really down and not her usually boisterous self.

"Talk to me Chloe?"

"I thought we were talking." she said with half a smile.

"You know what I mean. I gather Bec hasn't talked about anything with you, and so you're bottling it all up?" I peered at her unsure if she would want to confide in me.

"I just feel like shit. I cannot begin to describe what my head is like at the moment." she trailed off and took a sip of her drink.

"That's understandable, you are mourning the loss of your baby." I said with sympathy. I saw her eyes fill with hurt and tears.

"I am, but it's so hard because nobody can relate, except for Beca."

"I can relate. Kind of." I said and immediately regretted the statement. She looked questioningly at me, I knew I had to elaborate. "When I got" I winced saying the word. "raped. I fell pregnant. I went to the clinic to abort it, but I couldn't go through with it. I carried on with the pregnancy and enjoyed the feeling of knowing that this baby was mine. Something that, when born, would love me unconditionally no matter what. When I gave birth, I held my baby boy in my arms and all I could see was his face. My baby looked the spitting image of the man that raped me. As much as I loved this little person, I knew I couldn't bring it up as my own. I gave him up for adoption. I gave my baby away, and it killed me, it still kills me every day of my life, I don't think I will ever get over it." Tears started to form in my eyes as I relived the story and the heartache.

"I'm sorry Stace" Chloe empathised, moving over to hug me. "Does anyone know about this?"

"No. There was never a right moment to bring it up I guess. And I suppose talking about it confirms that it's real, which I've never really felt ready for," I shrugged, blinking back my tears.

"Yeah" she looked deep in thought. "So it doesn't get any easier?" she finally asked.

"Not really. The physical pain inside you does subside a bit, but the emotional pain...never."

"I still want to have a baby, now more than ever. Never thought I would want children you know, I didn't think my life would go down the kids route. I like my beer too much," she half smiled. "But, sometimes I catch myself day dreaming about being a family. Thinking, what if, our baby was born what would their name be? What would they be like? Studious, ambitious, sporty, musical? All these things I will never find out." Chloe looked deeply saddened by voicing her own thoughts.

"It's really tough. But, just so you know, if you ever need to talk, moan, cry, whatever, I'll be here." I informed her, hoping it would provide some sort of comfort of knowing he could rely on someone.

"Thanks Stace, that means a lot, same for you as well, yeah?" I nodded appreciatively.

Before we could say any more, the door burst open.

"What the hell is going on here?" Beca exclaimed, standing in the door way, hands on hips, looking angry.

"We were waiting for you." Chloe answered her.

"You look a bit close to just be waiting for me," Her eyes narrowed as she looked from me to Chloe and back to me again.

"Well we were." Chloe told her.

"You expect me to believe that? Look at you both sat there, almost on top of one another, when I just so happen to be out of the house! You couldn't wait to fill my place, could you Stacie?" I was filled with complete shock what my so-called best friend was insinuating.

"HAVE YOU FUCKING LOST THE PLOT?" Chloe shouted at her, losing her rag instantly. She stood up from the sofa beside me.

"ME LOST THE PLOT?! YOU'RE THE ONE ATTEMPTING TO MAKE THE MOVES ON MY FRIEND!" Beca bellowed back at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" she threw her arms up in despair. "IF YOU MUST KNOW WE WERE TALKING ABOUT THINGS, BECAUSE YOU," she pointed at her. "YOU WON'T TALK TO US. YOU AREN'T THERE FOR US, LIKE WE ARE TRYING TO BE THERE FOR YOU. WE ARE HURTING TOO YOU KNOW."

Chloe grabbed her jacket off the chair and walked out.

A stunned silence had instantly descended upon the room from his departure. Neither me nor Beca knew what to do or say.

"Sorry." Beca quietly mumbled pathetically. I couldn't respond, how she could really believe that I, and Chloe for that matter, would betray her was astonishing.

"Beca, I don't know what you want me to say. You cause arguments for no reason apart from jumping to bizarre conclusions in your head, then, on the flipside, you won't talk to anyone. What do you want us to do?" I asked her exasperatedly.

"I don't know ok?" She sighed, absentmindedly picking the material on the sofa. "I want to go back to before everything started going wrong. I want to feel normal again. I want to feel ok." She didn't look up, her eyes continued to be diverted downwards.

"That's understandable, but you have got to open up to people." My tone had softened now; I wandered if I was going to start making progress with her.

"I haven't got to do anything!" She retorted. Maybe not then. "Talking about it is just a waste of time, running it into the ground, not helping anyone." Beca took her phone out of her bag and started pressing buttons.

"Fair enough, forget anything was mentioned." I got up off the sofa and walked off into the kitchen to get myself another drink.

"I'm going. See ya." Beca called from the lounge, slamming the front door shut behind her.

I hit the cupboard above my head out of annoyance. That girl was starting to piss me off.

I would have really appreciated someone wanting me to talk to them when I went through everything, but I didn't have anyone. Someone offering a shoulder to cry on would have made a huge difference to me. It feels like all our support we are offering is being thrown back in our faces and that's what makes this situation even more frustrating.

I didn't know who Beca was anymore, and I was starting to think adopting a CBA attitude was the way forward with the whole thing.


	21. Chapter 21

[Donald's POV]

I ran my hand through my messy hair for the thousandth time that morning. No, I wasn't being vain like the others and preening myself in the mirror; it was one of my reactions to being extremely nervous, which was also nicely accompanied by a constant nausea feeling.

First dates. I hated them with a passion. I had never been good on dates, I seemed to have an issue with struggling to actually act like a human being, which then, 90% of the time resulted in said date being cut short and/or never evolving into a second one.

I was stood outside the Zoo, trying to act cool. I admit, I chose the location for mine and Tianna's date, but personally, I thought it was a brilliant idea.

Checking my watch confirmed my fears, she was late. What if she didn't want to turn up? Argh, just shoot me now.

"Donnnnnnnaaaaaaaallllllllddddd!" I heard a female voice call from further down the pavement, I squinted to try and make out who it was, but my eyes didn't want to help me with this task. Whoever it was appeared to be getting closer, I took a few steps forward. It was Tianna. "Hey Donald!" She beamed at me as she finally reached me.

"Hi Tianna." Man, this was awkward.

I kind of made an unsure shuffle and leant down to kiss her cheek, as did she but the same way as me. Bad move; we bumped heads. Both stepping back, we giggled in pain clutching our foreheads.

"Ouch. You trying to knock me out already?" She carried on laughing, I think this started to break the ice which I eternally grateful for.

"Well I thought I'd make it a bit more bearable for you!" I joked, she playfully punched my side as we both started strolling along towards the ticket office.

I paid for our tickets and we were granted access through the metal turnstiles into the Zoo.

I looked across at Tianna and her excited face was buried in the map we had just been given at the kiosk. Maybe she thought coming to the Zoo was a brilliant idea too.

"So where first?" I asked looking at the map and daring to put my arm across her shoulders. She didn't flinch, I mentally rejoiced.

"Hmmm, Penguins!" She said decisively folding the map up and peering up at me.

"Come on then!"

~*~*~

Time passed amazingly quick, and before I knew it, we had wandered around half of the Zoo. I was enjoying myself thoroughly; I was in such good company. We had laughed, joked, fought, and played, I hadn't had this much fun in ages.

"I'm hungry," I exclaimed sticking my tummy out and rubbing it.

"You can't be hungry with a belly that size, surely?! When's the baby due?" I grabbed her in a headlock and she squealed in between fits of laughter. "Owwww, let me go, pleeeeeaassssseeeeee," She was trying to back out of the headlock and hit me, but there was no way I wasn't letting up.

"No, you gotta say you're sorry." I replied firmly.

"Noooooo I don't, let me gooooooooooo." She pleaded again.

People were starting to give us funny looks as they walked past. Surprisingly and quite worryingly it didn't raise concern with the public that a guy had a girl in a headlock in the middle of the Zoo. It's obviously a regular occurrence here.

"Say, I whole heartedly apologise for implying you are pregnant. It was both mean of me and also incorrect. You are, in fact, beautiful in every way, you are neither round, plump or fat. I beg for your forgiveness." I heard her scoff and then I suddenly felt a pain shoot through my foot.

Tianna had stamped on my foot. Resulting in me loosening my grip where she managed to break free, running a little out of the way. She stood there laughing at me, while I waited for the pain to subside.

"Ohhh, I whole heartedly DO NOT apologise for implying you are pregnant!" She joked, waiting for a reaction from me.

I ran after her; she quickly turned on her heal and ran too. She had reached a grassy bit and she turned round to see where I was. Just as I thought I was catching up with her, my world unexpectedly changed to slow motion. There I was flying through the air and then ended up face to face with the gravel. True to form I had fallen over.

"7 out of 10." Tianna said after walking over to me and offering me a hand up.

"What?" I questioned, dusting myself off, and trying to shrug off the people watching and sniggering.

"Your fall. 7 out of 10. Quite funny but not your best." She informed me truthfully.

"Ouch. I can't believe you rate my falls. I'm such a loser!" I moaned in jest. "So, what else do you rate, then?" I questioned playfully.

"Ah, that would be telling wouldn't it?" She smiled cheekily at me and continued to walk ahead of me.

We grabbed some food and sat on the grass quietly, too interested in the tray of chips in front of us to make conversation.

"So, tell me," Tianna started as she finished munching her last chip. "Why are we here today?" She began wiping her hands on a serviette.

"Because you agreed?" I responded, stabbing a defenceless fry with my fork.

"Less of the sarcasm! Why did you ask me out?" I felt her eyes on me, but I couldn't face them.

"Because I realised I kinda... like you. A friend told me to man up." She let out a small giggle and covered her mouth.

"I kinda like you too." She admitted, her cheeks turning a bashful shade of crimson.

"Really?" I asked half surprised and half flattered, it was now my turn to blush.

She nodded at me. "Yeah I've liked you for a while, but you know, I could never admit that to anyone! They would think I was crazy and taking your friendliness completely the wrong way."

"Yeah I know what you mean. The others only know about you because Amy caught me messaging you on Twitter. But they weren't too thrilled when I told them I liked you."

"That's understandable. I'm a fan at the end of the day, it is a bit weird" I nodded agreeing with her.

"But lucky for you, I tend to like weird!" We both grinned at each other.

Now was my chance. I took a breath and leaned in towards her. She moved her head away from me, shaking her head. Embarrassed, and begging the ground to swallow me up, I looked to the ground.

"Don, we are in the middle of London Zoo, anyone could see and get a picture." She said airing her reservations.

"But I haven't been recognised so far today, I thought it was safe." I shrugged, still a bit defeated.

"Have you not learnt anything about the media since getting in the band?! You can guarantee that a picture would materialise on the internet and in the magazines tomorrow." At least one of us appeared to have common sense.

"Yeah guess you're right." I concluded plucking a blade of grass out of the ground in front of me. "If there was no risk of getting caught, would you have kissed me then?" I asked bravely.

"Ha, you may never know," She teased me throwing a handful of grass at me.

"I take that as a yes." I grinned and threw some grass back at her.

"Oh Mr Confident now are we?"

"I know you want me." She rolled her eyes at that comment which made me smile.

To be honest, I was feeling confident; I was confident with her and confident I had made the right decision in taking her out.

[Taylor]

While I rushed back to the house I had deleted Benji's message as agreed, and she had sent a new one to arrange to meet later on today. I had left it unread so Amy would be none the wiser I knew what was going on.

When I let myself in through the front door I saw Amy in the lounge frantically lifting up the cushions and moving the coffee table desperately hunting for something.

"You ok?" I asked, popping my head round the door frame.

"I've lost my phone, have you seen it?" she asked seeming a bit stressed. Hmm, I wonder why?!

"You sure it's not upstairs?" I questioned playing along. It was taking all my strength not to smile and give the game away.

"No I've checked everywhere!" She stood up and ran her hands through her hair looking a bit worried.

"I'll help you look in a minute, I just need the toilet." I walked out and headed upstairs.

I placed her beloved Iphone on the bedside table where I found it earlier, eager for the plan to begin.

"Amy! You're phone is here you idiot!" I exclaimed from the top of the stairs, he appeared looking flustered.

"Where?" she asked, climbing two steps at a time.

"On the table! You need your eyes testing, babe!" she responded with a grunt as she was reunited with her possession.

I walked out of the bedroom , and counted down from five in my head. Like clockwork, Amy poked her head around the corner.

"I'm gonna have to pop out later for a bit, that ok, babe?" she came up to me and snuggled into my neck.

"Yeah course. I've got to go out later too." I replied, pulling away from her embrace and walked into the bathroom.

Shutting the door, I pulled my phone out and unlocked it. I selected iMessenger, and my unsent message to the Group, which consisted of my friends from Uni, jumped out at me.

"Arrived here safe, good 2 c Amy again. Havin amazin time (:"

I scoffed in disgust re-reading the message. I quickly deleted it and wrote a new message.

Will b goin home later. U can all say told u so when u c me next.

This time I ensured I pressed sent.

I dialled Beca's number and turned on the taps to mask the noise of the conversation, if anyone was to hear.

"Yeah?" She answered sharply.

"Beca?" I asked double checking I had called the correct person.

"Sorry Tay. Thought it was Chloe," Her voice softened once she realised it was me.

"Ah ok..." I was tempted to ask her what was going on with Chloe, but I didn't have time and I didn't really want to pry. "Just calling to let you know, part one was successful." I quietened down my voice just in case.

"Nice one!" She replied happily. "So she didn't suspect anything?"

"Not a thing. I made as if I found his phone where she left it, and she read the message straight away and told me she had to go out later."

"Wicked, did you give her a hard time?"

"Shit. Knew I forgot something!" I laughed, "I'll start interrogating her in a bit!"

"Haha, ok, drop me a bell when she's left." She requested.

"No probs, will do. See you later." I concluded and hung up after we both said our goodbyes.

I leant on the sink in front of me and stared at my reflection. In a few hours time I would be officially single for the first time in my life. The thought actually terrified me. It scared me that much that I seriously considered pulling out of the plan and carrying on with Amy as I am. Then common sense hit, telling me I should never allow myself to be treated like that, I was worth more. I was having quite a lucky escape I suppose, I was going home to Austalia straight after everything was exposed. He would have to deal with it all, including the shame and the aftermath. This made a happy feeling wash over me.

[Beca's POV]

Upon storming out of my apartment I just walked and walked, things buzzing around in my head. I couldn't pinpoint exact thoughts, but I knew they consisted of Stacie, Chloe, Taylor, Amy, Benji and Donald and his date. Everything was crashing about in my mind at 100mph and I wasn't getting a chance to even begin arranging them in some sort of order so I could think straight.

Thankfully, Taylor's phone call had allowed me to concentrate on one thing for a short while. After speaking with him I dialled Donald's number.

"Everything ok?" We don't bother with greetings it appeared.

"Yeah fine. Well, kinda. Anyway, I'm sorry to interrupt your date..." I trailed off, building up the courage to give him bad news.

"But?" He asked warily.

"But, the fans and paps have been tipped off about where you are." I said quickly, wincing before hearing his reaction.

"Oh for fucks sake. Why? Who?" He didn't sound best pleased.

"I will have to explain why later. Taylor and I will be there in a bit."

I could sense the confusion from the silence.

"Who's tipped them off? I haven't been recognised all day!" Donald was sounding a bit annoyed now.

"It was me." I said quietly.

3...2...1...

"WHAT ?! Beca, why the fuck would you do that?" He yelled down the phone at me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to sabotage your date. Look, no matter what I say to you, you won't accept it. Wait til I'm there with Taylor and I promise you will think I've done the right thing." I pleaded.

"I somehow doubt it. I thought we were friends! You have ruined both mine and Tianna's day." I didn't like it when I was in Donald's bad books.

"I'm sorry. I will see you in a bit." He hung up first without saying bye.

It sucked knowing that I was everyone's least favourite person right now.

I had unknowingly arrived at the park, I started following the gravel path while thinking about what else I needed to do. I was brought out of my head space when the smell of perfume wafted up my nostrils. The smell was familiar, comforting in a way. I looked in the direction it was coming from, my heart fluttered inside my chest.

Chloe.

She must have felt my eyes on her because she looked over. Simultaneously we both smiled at each other. In that instant we knew all was forgiven.

"Hey," she said, tucking my hair behind my ear. I shivered from her touch.

"Hey," I looked into her eyes for a few seconds, and all my thoughts disappeared.

Her face moved closer to mine, I edged forward, until our lips locked.

In that moment, I was in love. I had been waiting a fortnight for her kisses to feel like this again, this now felt right. I savoured the moment for as long as I could until I had to open my eyes.

"I'm sorry." she rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry too." Chloe kissed my nose and grabbed my hands.

"What now?" she questioned trying to be flirtatious.

"You're coming with me." I saw a grin spread across her face, "Mind out of the gutter, Beale. We're on a mission."

I pulled her to follow me; she had no choice but to start walking. I started filling her in on what was happening. She listened in complete silence but her face reflected her shock as I unravelled the story.

We reached the girls' house and Taylor answered the door immediately, he'd obviously been anticipating our arrival.

The next part of the plan was now down to Chloe. She had to convince the others a trip to the Zoo was called for, she had her work cut out for her, but she dodged the quizzical questions well and everyone got on board.

I phoned Donald when we arrived at the Zoo, I was dreading how this was going to go down. Needs must and all that.

"Where are you? I'm here." I heard a lot of background noise, sounded like the fan girls had arrived. The power of Twitter.

"We're in the garden, just before the Bird section." He reluctantly answered my question.

"Ok, give me five minutes."

"Bec, it's absolute chaos here. You best have a good explanation for all this." He was gritting his teeth.

"I promise I do. See you in a minute."

Me, Chloe, Taylor, Lilly, Aubrey and Stacie all headed towards where Donald instructed us he was. I didn't know if he was still with Tianna, but I couldn't imagine he would stay here on his own, especially with all the fans that had turned up.

Taylor shoved his phone into my hand, a message from Benji appeared on the display.

"10 mins away."

I looked at Taylor; we knew we had to work fast.

A crowd had formed on the grass verge, after looking for several seconds I saw a mass of black silky hair submerged in the accumulation of fans. I headed straight over there, fighting my way through the fans. I received a few rude comments and dirty looks, but it really didn't matter at that point in time. It didn't take them long to realise the other girls were behind me and after a few screams the crowd dispersed.

Donald looked at me unimpressed, arms folded. Tianna smiled at me though, and nudged him in the ribs.

"Explain.â" He said, he still had the gritted teeth thing going on.

"I'm really sorry I can't, just please trust me. It will all become clear soon." He still wasn't convinced. "Occupy the fans for a bit longer." I kissed his cheek and ran over to Taylor who was standing on his own, looking a little lost and scared.

"You ready for this?" I asked facing his square on and placing my hands on his shoulders, as if I was about to give him a pep talk.

He nodded feebly.

My phone sounded with a call, then stopped.

It was time.

"Show time." I whispered to Taylor, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly before running off to grab Chloe.

Chloe and I lightly jogged towards the entrance, that's when we saw our target.

Amy.

She was holding Benji's hand and laughing with him, totally oblivious to everything. Benji had clocked us and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Amy asked, going slightly high pitched as she realised who we were with.

"Thought a day to the Zoo was in order!" Chloe told her chuckling slightly, she was impressing me with her acting skills today, I must say.

"We had the same idea!" Benji exclaimed.

Amy looked at me uneasy, her anxiety plastered all over her face. She was waiting for me to start shouting at her I think, but that wasn't going to happen this time.

"The others are over there!" I said good naturedly.

"Cool, lets go!" Benji began dragging Amy along.

Chloe held my hand and winked at me as we started walking ahead leading the way. I heard Amy voice her apprehensions to Benji, but she couldn't admit why she didn't want to go and see her friends, she had no choice.

We arrived to the group and immediately the girls bombarded Amy asking for photos and autographs. Benji slipped away and walked over to Taylor, no one else noticing this. I watched with Chloe from the side lines.

[Taylor's POV]

So, this was it. This was the end of the beginning. Benji gave me a comforting hug as he walked over to me. I think I was going to throw up.

We walked over to a bench which would act as our stage for the next few minutes.  
"Excuse me! Can I get everyone's attention please!" Benji shouted and amazingly everyone quietened down and turned around to look at myself and Benji stood on a bench like a couple of lunatics.

I did feel like a crazy person right about now.

"Thank you!" he called out politely to the many observers. He nudged me in the ribs.

"O-O-Okay." I stuttered, nerves taking over my whole body and voice. I attempted to clear my throat. "Ok. I know most of you won't know who I am. But I am Amy's boyfriend, Taylor." A loud confused murmur worked its way round the gaggle of girls. "And I would like to introduce you all to Benji. The boy Amy has been cheating on me with ever since she told me she loved me and she wanted to be with me." A few gasps of disbelief were circulated, I started to look around the gathering. Beca was smiling in a proud way at me; this spurred me on to continue. "After years of treating me like an absolute mug, shagging a different guy every night of the week, not introducing me to close friends, and using me whenever she felt like it, I have finally discovered the truth. SHE IS A LYING CHEATING WANKER. I HOPE EXPOSING HER LIKE THIS WILL MAKE HER FEEL LIKE THE PIECE OF SHIT SHE IS, BECAUSE I CAN GUARANTEE SHE WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO COMPREHEND HOW SHIT SHE'S MADE ME FEEL. EVEN IF IT'S JUST A FRACTION SHE FEELS, I KNOW MY WORK HERE IS DONE. AND ON THAT NOTE, THANK YOU FOR LISTENING AND GOODBYE."

I heard someone start clapping it was Beca, then Chloe joined in and soon everyone was giving me a round of applause including Benji. I hugged him and jumped off the bench, a load of reporters came running over to me throwing questions at me left, right and centre. Thankfully Beca pulled me out of the rabble and engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank you so much." I whispered to her.

"You're welcome. Have a safe trip back home and be happy. Keep in touch!" She replied still hugging me.

I pulled away and Chloe, Lilly, Donald, Aubrey, Stacie and Tianna were stood in front of me congratulating me. I thanked them all, and started walking towards the exit of the Zoo.

Amy stood in my way. I continued walking out and didn't look back.

I was feeling elated, and a smile was plastered on my face. I couldn't wait until I was sat on my train and be on the way back to the airport. I wasn't going to miss America, that was for sure.


	22. Chapter 22

[Amy's POV]

I was stood completely motionless while everyone stared at me, the shame of what I had done hit me like a ton of bricks. I wanted to disappear.

I still remembered that day vividly, it still made me cringe and feel sick.

A couple of weeks had passed since Taylor had publicly dumped and humiliated me. As harsh as it sounds, the girls were my main concern, they had all taken the his side, which made me feel like shit. I had tried my best to get back into their good books again, they were all thawing out towards me now, except Lilly. She was a tough nut to crack, she really wasn't happy with me and hardly spoke to me.

We had done a lot of interviews and appearances in the past week, and the tension was quite obvious, even though we all tried our best to mask it.

The press had hounded me, wanting my side of the story. One magazine had even offered an exclusive deal for an absurd amount of money to set up a meeting for me and Taylor to talk about things if they could sit in and record it! I declined instantly.

Chloe was quite forgiving after I apologised for my actions, she knew how easy it was to cheat, having done it thousands of times in the past. She told me she had helped the guys out because she had put herself in their shoes, and it wasn't nice. Understandable.

Aubrey and Donald were bit more reluctant with the forgiveness because they had discovered past girlfriend's cheating on them. The girls who they thought were the one, broke their hearts which then in turn gave provided them with countless issues for a long long time.

Lilly on the other hand had come from a broken home, where she had witnessed how earth shattering having an affair could be to several innocent people's lives. She didn't agree with cheating in any shape or form.

I had tried calling Taylor a few times to apologise, but he never took my calls. Not that I'm surprised. I left him a voicemail, guess I will never know if he listens to it.

"Er, Hi Taylor, it's me, Amy. Don't press delete yet, just hear me out. I want to apologise for everything. I know you're probably rolling your eyes at that, but I really am sorry. I was a dick and I've lost a great person in my life. I guess they're right when they say you don't know what you've got until it's gone. And it's entirely my fault, I know. But I just want to say I hope everything turns out the way you want it to, I hope you are successful in your degree and career, I just want you to be happy. Sorry again, Tay. I love you. Take care. Bye."

I hadn't heard from Benji either, not that that surprised me. From the time I had spent with him I had started to really like him. Even though he lived next door and every five minutes I was tempted to go round and attempt to apologise I decided against it.

I had also received quite a few messages and tweets from fans who were disgusted with the way I had acted. I hadn't been on Twitter for a week, back on strike again I guess, but this time it was more because I was ashamed of myself than anything else.

I decided to try Lilly again. I know I couldn't make an excuse for my behaviour but I needed her to be ok with me, she was my sister, I needed her.

I wandered out into the hall way, her room was opposite mine. I tapped on Lilly's door and waited anxiously for a response.

"Just a minute." A muffled voice said from the other side of the door. A few moments later, she opened the door slightly and her usually friendly face turned sour when she saw me stood there in front of her.

"Hey." I greeted quietly, bracing myself for the door to be slammed in my face.

Lilly leaned against the doorframe just looking at me.

"Wondered if you fancied chat?" she appeared to think about this thoroughly.

"Ok." she agreed, her response was still frosty, but I figured I'd accept any kind of conversation with her right about now.

She walked out of his room shutting her door behind her and followed me downstairs into the lounge. Lilly sat on the sofa.

You could cut the atmosphere with a knife. I was lost in regards how to change it.

[Benji's POV]

10th December 2013

Rule number 1; Don't ever associate with celebrities socially. Specifically members of a cappella. In particular, Amy from the Barden Bellas.

Rule number 2; Remember to not fall for sweet lines and gestures, even if said and done by the aforementioned person.

Rule number 3; Don't agree to babysit your younger cousin on a Saturday night.

Rule number 4; Don't form a relationship with a tub of Ben & Jerrys. It's always over before you know it.

Still feeling a lot of anger towards the event which occurred two weeks ago. Well, not the actual event, just a certain person who caused it to happen.

Convinced myself he was different, genuine even, and once again I was proved wrong. I was proved every female that crosses my path will cause drama, cause hurt and cause me to question my brain vs. my heart.

I'm going to stay single forever. Definitely. Decision made.

[Donald's POV]

My phone beeped with a message, it was her 'TiWi' flashed up on my display, it was a nickname I had come up with while we were on our first date at the Zoo. It was cute, I thought it was completely original, and she seemed to agree, giggling the first few times I said it. She then proceeded to called me DonDuck, she thought she was so clever for coming up with that one. I grinned to myself at the memory. The grin felt like it had reached every part of my body; I loved this feeling.

I lay down on my bed and concentrated on texting.

TiWi  
Yo yo DonDuck, hope you're well and missing me. I've been thinking... ;) xx

DonDuck  
Wassup Tiwi, I'm very well thanx, u? Not too sure on the missing u part tho ;) .Gee you've been thinking?! This could only end in disaster ;p xx

TiWi  
I am disgusted by that remark! So u don't want to know what it is then do u?! Ah oh well, hope u have fun with not knowing :) xx

DonDuck  
Did I actually say I didn't want to know? ... See I didn't. So, enlighten me xx

TiWi  
U didn't say, no, but it was the little faith u have in me and my limited brain cells. Xx

DonDuck  
Oh I have a lot of faith and respect for u and your limited brain cells :) U enjoy building up the tension don't u?! Xx

TiWi  
I do actually :) So... my bright idea... are you sitting comfortably? Yes, good. Well, as the last two times we have gone out u have planned them, I now think it's my turn to take u out. What do u say? Will u go out with me?! Xx

DonDuck  
Hmmm, let me check my schedule... I think I should be able to fit it in somewhere, when I'm at a loose end or something ;p When were u thinking? Xx

TiWi  
You're gonna have to tell me that aren't u, Mr Popstar. Xx

DonDuck  
Ah yeah, course. Doh. Well Monday is quite a light day work-wise, only a couple of interviews. Monday ok for u? Xx

TiWi  
I'm working, but the evening I'm free xx

DonDuck  
Me too xx

TiWi  
Sounds good then, I shall pick u up on Monday evening about 7pm xx

DonDuck  
Looking forward to it already ;) xx

TiWi  
Ps. Dress warmly xx

So our third date was now arranged. If I was a girl, I'd do a happy dance around my bedroom. But I'm not, so I won't.

I was so excited to see Tianna again. I know we had only been out a couple of times but things were really good, we had so much fun together. It had been years since I had been this happy.

She had stopped coming to see us with the other followers. They had asked us all a few times if we knew where she was or what she was up to because she hadn't been in contact with them. I don't know how I felt about her not telling them about us. But then if I had my way, I wouldn't have told the lads, so I guess it's just the same sort of thing.

[Beca's POV]

I still hadn't managed to have a civilised conversation with Stacie, we had been practically avoiding one another. When the girls were working I was either at work or chilling round theirs. Stacie had been staying at our apartment with Aubrey. It suited me fine, I didn't want to go back there, but it did bother me though because it wasn't my home anymore since everything had happened. I knew I would have to start looking for my own place soon. Looking was the easy part, telling everyone why would be difficult, so staying with the girls was the easy way for the time being.

Christmas was quickly approaching, 15 days to go. I was looking forward to it, Chloe was staying in Atlanta with me on the day, then we would go to LA to spend New Years with her family and friends.

I was really nervous about New Years, as I hadn't met her family yet, I hate the whole meeting the family thing, it is one of the most nerve-wracking experiences ever in my opinion. Number one being job interviews. Yuk. I was certain her family would mention the miscarriage too, Chloe assured me they wouldn't but I wasn't convinced.

Things had been good between Chloe and me recently, I finally felt like we were getting back on track, and with the festive period looming everyone was in high spirits, it was a pleasure living with the girls.

~*~*~

"Hey honey, I'm here!" Donald exclaimed bursting through the door with Bumper and into the lounge carrying bags which were fit to burst. Chloe and Aubrey closely followed behind both hauling similar looking bags.

I watched them all struggle and chuckled. "Hey honeys!" I said cheerily, throwing the magazine I was reading onto the coffee table. "What the hell have you been buying?!" I slowly got up off the sofa, trying to minimise the pain from my ribs, and wandered over trying to get a peek into the bags which Chloe was carrying.

"Oi, get off you!" Chloe exclaimed sticking her tongue out at me, moving them away from my curious eyes.

"Ooooh, you've been Christmas shopping!" I clapped my hands together in excitement. "Let me see!"

"No! You're gonna have to wait!" Chloe put the bags down on the floor and wrapped her arms around my waist. I pouted as she looked at me, smirking, she leant down and pecked me on the lips.

"Such a spoil sport" I said, still in her arms.

"Oh yeah?!" She pulled me in for a lingering kiss this time.

"Eurgh you two GET. A. ROOM!" Aubrey moaned pushing past us. Me and Chloe grinned and stood there holding on to each other.

"Amy, Lilly, give us a hand will you?" Donald asked. "Guys?" He asked again. Their heads flew round, expressions looked surprised.

"When did you lot get back?" Amy asked looking puzzled.

"About five minutes ago. Come on!" Aubrey tried to jolly them along, both of them sighed and got off the sofa and stretched.

"I can't walk properly!" Lilly complained as she started making her way toward the front door.

"Could be to do with the fact that you haven't got off your ass for six whole hours!" I jested, snuggling closer to my Chloe.

The rabble was eventually all outside to collect the remaining items from the car.

"So... what have you bought me?" I asked cheekily peering up to her.

"Nothing." she shrugged looking down at me.

"Liar!" I said nudging her.

"I know!" She winked at me.

"Grrr. Why are you being so mean?"

"Haha, because I can!"

"I'll remember that, Chlo!"

"Kiss me."

I stood on my tip toes and pulled her head down to meet mine, our lips collided in a powerful sweet kiss. It continued for some time, until we were rudely interrupted.

"Oh for god sake! You two not found that room yet then?" Aubrey grumbled again as she started walking in.

"We were just going to it." Chloe replied, wriggling her eyebrows at me, I grinned.

"Good." Aubrey said.

"Oh my god! No we're not, I take it back, we are staying!" I let out an excited squeal as the girls trundled in carrying a Christmas tree.

"Surprise!" Donald and Aubrey announced letting go of the tree, leaving Lilly and Amy to handle it.

"Wooow!" I was like a child in a sweet shop.

"It's a real one too, y'know, none of that plastic rubbish!" Chloe informed me squeezing me, before I started walking over to the fir tree.

"Have we got decorations?" I enquired and a bag was waved in front of my face, answering my question. I grabbed it and starting rifling through it.

They all set about putting the tree in the corner of the room while I started pulling out all the decorations they had purchased. I was impressed - pink, purple and silver sparkly things surrounded me.

"Who decided the colour theme?" I asked .

"I did." Chloe said proudly, taking the credit.

"No she didn't. It was a joint effort." Donald corrected.

"But I made sure there were lots of pink decorations for you, babe." Donald rolled his eyes at Chloe, not bothering to disagree with her further.

"Well you're all fabulous!" I complimented them all.

"I think we are all ready for decorating it!" Amy announced.

"Yay!"

"Anyone for a Baileys?" Donald asked the group, we all chorused with yeses.

They sat down on the sofa to leave me and Chloe to make the tree pretty. Donald decided he was going to film the event take place.

About half an hour later, a bottle of Baileys consumed by the group, we were almost done.

"I want to put the star on the top!" I said, taking my last swig of Irish cream.

"Haha, tough luck short arse!" Lilly exclaimed jumping off the sofa about to take the star from me.

"Ah Lil don't be evil!" Amy said, putting her legs on the part of the sofa where Lilly had just left. She shot Amy a bit of a frosty look, but her features soon altered into her perfect smile.

"Well none of you's can reach can you?" She laughed back.

"Climb up." Chloe instructed me, crouching down.

I sat upon her shoulders, with the help from Lilly and Donald taking one hand each to steady me. Chloe slowly got to her feet, carefully trying to balance and move towards the tree.

"Smile guys!" Amy pointed the flip camera towards us.

"Amy, they will lose concentration!"Aubrey laughed.

I reached over and gently placed the star, the final piece, to the top our Christmas tree.

"Woooo!" I threw both of my arms in the air.

"Arghhhhhhh!" Me and Chloe screamed as we both fell to the floor with a crash.

"Ouuuuuccccccccccchhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in agony, lying on the floor gripping my stomach. Choe rolled over and knelt by my side.

"Bec, you ok?" she asked concerned. I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I'm ok!" I said in between giggles. "Any one would think it was Donald carrying me on his shoulders for that fall to happen! He's the clumsy one" Chloe took both of my hands and pulled me off the ground.

"Sorry, it's Amy's fault. She said to smile to the camera, so I did!" she defended herself, throwing a look at Amy.

"Don't bring me into this! Forget about using this in the flip, I'm going to send it off to Jeremy Beadle." Amy said re-winding the footage.

"Dude, Jeremy Beadle is dead." Lilly told her friend.

"What?" Amy asked shocked. "When did that happen?" All of us fell about laughing again, this time at Amy's expense.

I took a look around the group, even though we have all had differences recently, we were like family, I loved these guys.

[Donald's POV]

Monday was here, and we had just finished our last interview of the day. We were all walking out of the building in central LA to get into the Van to go home.

There were a few girls waiting outside for us, they were some of the fans we knew, Tianna's usual group.

"You have five minutes guys, then we have to go. The football's on tonight and I want to be home." Bumper advised us before we walked through the doors into the bitter cold to greet the fans.

We were eventually in the van, en route to the house. I breathed a sigh of relief, as I looked out the window, I felt like I had just been interrogated. Forget the interviews, the follower's questions had stressed me out - asking about Ti again. I'm a celebrity get me out of here!

~*~*~

I went straight up to my room and jumped into the shower as soon as we got in. Tianna was picking me up in about an hour.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my bedroom. I was humming the tune to a new song we were currently working on while rummaging through my wardrobe trying to decide on which warm clothing would be best. I didn't know where she was taking me, which didn't help me, now I understand girl's dilemmas in deciding appropriate outfits for things!

I was broke out of my decision making process by a knock on the door.

"Enter." I called, yanking out a grey jumper and chucking it on the bed. Beca had come and she poked her head round the door. "Can I come in?" she said.

"Sure?" I nodded to her.

She sat on my bed and folded my jumper up neatly, I grinned at her.

"How can I help you Miss Mitchell?" I asked as I began towel drying my hair.

"Big third date tonight then?" She smiled, winking at me.

"Yes it would appear it's the third date. Why?" I questioned her suspiciously.

"Oh you know what they say about third dates don't you?!" She smirked at me.

"And what's that?" I sprayed deodorant and put a white t-shirt on.

"Well...the third date is usually when you will get jiggy." I just stared at her in shock.

"First of all, did you really just say 'get jiggy?' And secondly, shut up, Bec, you're not helping my nerves here!" I dragged her off the bed and started marching her towards the door.

"Aww don't be nervous. I'm sure you're great in the sack!" She laughed, turning back to me.

"Oh thanks. Now will you kindly leave me alone and harass some other innocent person?" Beca nodded silently and opened the door.

"Let me know how it goes!"

"Will do!" I smiled as she shut the door behind her.

Oh god, now I was feeling even more tense. Third date = sex? Seriously? Had I been out of the dating scene for that long they had changed the rules?

My phoned bleeped with a message.

TiWi  
En Route 15 mins away xx

Crap. I better hurry up then. I pulled my boxers and jeans on and finally my jumper. Grabbed my keys, phone, wallet and made my way downstairs to wait for Tianna.

[Tianna's POV]

I let out an anxious sigh as the taxi headed to Donald's house, my palms were sweaty already. Why was I so nervous? I had met this guy hundreds of times over the last eighteen months, but now the goalposts have been moved and everything is different.

I had liked Donald from the moment I met him outside a shitty nightclub in South LA. The trebles had just finished a 3-song set in the club where I was on a girls night out, absolutely hammered. Me and my friends thought it would be a laugh if we went out the back to meet them. "I claim the black haired one." I told them. So, my first encounter with The Trebles involved me trying and failing, to chat up Donald, and one of my friends, chucking up in front of them all. Needless to say they remembered me when I saw them a few weeks later.

We pulled up outside the lad's house and the taxi driver beeped his horn. Donald instantly appeared and climbed into the cab.

"Bonjour." He greeted me, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Ola." I responded smiling at him.

He looked gorgeous I noted, my stomach was doing somersaults.

"You look beautiful tonight," He breathed. More somersaults. "So, where are you taking me mademoiselle?"

"You will find out when we get there, mossier!"

We chatted easily during the journey to our destination, the nerves were slowly evaporating.

~*~*~

We finally reached the Park, Donald looked out of the window, leaning across me to get a closer look at the location.

"Winter Wonderland?!" Donald exclaimed excitedly, I nodded with a grin.

Donald jumped out of the taxi while I paid the driver.

"This is amazing, Tiwi!" He was gazing at his surroundings in awe.

"We haven't even gone in yet!" I chuckled, and grabbed his hand leading him through the entrance.

Donald's eyes continued to light up with amazement as we were greeted by all things Christmassy.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked, pretty sure he wasn't listening to me. "Donald?"

"Sorry?" He threw me an apologetic look when he realised he had ignored me.

"Where do you want to go first?" I repeated myself, smiling at him.

"Everywhere!" He laughed.

"Come on then!" We continued walking hand in hand.

This place was amazing, I had been once before, and I knew when I decided to take Donald out, this was the place to bring him.

We arrived at the Galaxy Ice Rink, which had a DJ booth located in the middle of the rink.

I looked at Donald and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You want me to ice skate?" I nodded, grinning at him. "Are you crazy?"

"Why?!" I asked lightly.

"It's a disaster waiting to happen, even you know that Ti!" He looked at the ice rink with uncertainty.

"A beautiful disaster, though!" We looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"Cheesey line!" He chuckled.

The laughter suddenly died down, and the mood turned serious. Silently, he brought me closer to him, his arms enveloping me in a warm embrace. His face was inches away from mine, I could feel his breath on my skin, the moment was intense. I was pleading for him to kiss me, but I knew it wasn't the time or the place.

As if reading my mind, he pulled away looking sheepish, I mentally kicked myself as he looked out onto the rink again.

"Let's go and see how quickly I fall over then." He started walking towards the kiosk to hire out the skates, I had to jog a little to catch up with his long strides.

To be fair to him, he only fell over three times, but unfortunately the third time he dragged me down with him. We were like Bambi on ice and struggled to clamber up. Forget the DJ booth, we were the centre piece of that ice rink!

Once we managed to get back onto solid ground we headed for the rides. Donald begged me to go on one of the scariest looking rides I had ever seen, I shut my eyes for the whole thing and I'm pretty sure I turned an attractive shade of green while on it. I'm glad we hadn't eaten prior to the rollercoasters.

After Donald had had enough of thrill seeking at the fair, we wandered over to the beer and food court. There were several pub-like buildings set up and we decided to skip food and have a drink in the Star Tavern, we grabbed a private booth, clutching our Ciders and mulled Wine.

The alcohol had strangely gone straight to my head and I was beginning to feel quite merry. I think Donald was feeling the affects too, as he shuffled up closer to me.

"What are you up to?" I side glanced him suspiciously.

"Nothing," He answered innocently. He started nuzzling my neck, and as much as I was enjoying it, I had to stop it.

"Drink up, we have one last thing to do before we go." I said gulping the last of my Cider.

"Oh yeah, and what's that then?" He grinned cheekily at me.

"The Big Wheel!" I exclaimed, completely ignoring his suggestive tone.

"Oh. Ok then!" I exited the booth and wrapped my scarf around my neck while he quickly finished his drink.

~*~*~

A small wispy-haired man let us on the Wheel, and pressed a button to close the doors behind us.

"How come he hasn't let any more people on?" Donald enquired peering at me.

"Because we are special!" I answered.

"No shit Sherlock. But why?" He asked again, still looking perplexed.

"Because I planned it that way!" I reached down into a box which was on the wall and held a bottle of Champagne up. "Champagne?" His face lit up yet again.

"It would be rude not to!" He accepted the flute off me and we clinked glasses before taking a sip.

I sat down on one of the leather chairs situated in our VIP pod which also had tinted windows. Donald took a seat next to me.

"Tonight has been absolutely amazing, Ti! I can't believe you have arranged all this!" He looked around the pod again.

"Believe it!" I smiled, taking another sip of alcohol. Wow, the bubbles were really affecting me.

He took my glass out of my hand and put them both on the table in front of us.

"Finally some privacy," He breathed, pushing my hair back and cupping my face in his hands. "I can now do this..."

His lips brushed mine for the first time. It was exquisite. I couldn't think of another word to describe it. His lips were soft and his kisses were tender, the butterflies in my stomach were going crazy at that moment.

We continued in our clinch for the majority of the ride. We broke away just moments before the doors opened.

"Want to come back to mine?" I asked him nervously, once we were back in the Taxi heading homeward.

"Thought you would never ask." Donald smiled and leaned in for another kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

[Donald's POV]

"Get up!" Bumper shouted banging on my bedroom door. I stirred at the racket and pulled a pillow over my head trying to block out the sounds."DONALD! NOW!"

"Alright, alright, I'm up." I groaned towards the door, dragging myself out of bed, eyes still shut.

I. Need. More. Sleep.

I trundled downstairs groggily rubbing my eyes, all the boys were gathered around the dining table, papers and magazines scattered everywhere.

This was now a tradition every Tuesday, we'd go through the gossip columns to see what had been written about us, so we were prepared. As good as our manager is, informing us if a story is going to be printed, but once one slipped through the net, and got in the publications without us knowing. We found out when we were being interviewed with the Bellas on Radio 1, live on air, the DJ just asked us dropping it on us, and we had no idea. We never wanted to be in that situation again.

As I walked through the door way a magazine hit me in the face. Shocked and confused, I picked it up off the floor and looked at the lads questioningly.

"Think you'd better read that." Bumper said sternly at me.

I looked down at the magazine. The headline read "You spin his head right round, right round?" and a picture of Tianna and me cuddled up was displayed underneath the bright bold letters. I began to read the article in dismay;

YOU SPIN HIS HEAD RIGHT ROUND, RIGHT ROUND?

Member, Donald from chart-topping a cappella group The Treblemakers seems to have finally filled his empty heart if these pictures are anything to go by.

The romance was said to have started by a few flirty messages on social networking site, Twitter, where the pop group regularly interact with their fans, dubbed by bandmate, Bumper Allen, as the 'Treblecausers'.

The black-haired heartthrob appears to have fallen for Tianna Williams, 19, who we have discovered moments before going to press, is actually a Treble fan.

Pretty Williams, is part of a group of followers who have labelled themselves 'Team Trble'. They are said to have been supporting The boys since the early days back in 2010. It is rumoured that the group of fanatics spent over $1000 following the boys on their US tour earlier in the year, spending their days on the road and their nights at the same plush hotels as the band.

Was it supposed to be a case of what goes on tour, stays on tour? Clearly not...

The smitten pair have enjoyed several fun dates in the past month, including a trip to LA Zoo and an evening at the Park's Winter Wonderland.

(The Zoo was also the setting where member of the rival band, The bellas, Fat Amy, got publicly dumped by now ex-biyfriend, Taylor Banks. Amy was branded a cheat, in front of friends, fans and onlookers, as revealed by ourselves a fortnight ago.)

Diary of Dates;  
Their first date at the Zoo, Donald and Tianna wandered around looking happy and relaxed while joking throughout the day. They later on shared a tray of chips, and according to sources, appeared to be getting closer.  
Second date and time for a spot of sport. The two enjoyed a round of crazy golf, followed by coffee and cake in the heart of the Capital. Witnesses told us they were 'completely oblivious to anyone but themselves' and they 'had constant banter and never stopped giggling for the entire time'.  
Date number three; Winter Wonderland - Believed to have been organised by Tianna. The couple shared an entertaining evening ice skating, riding rollercoasters and drinking mulled wine. One source said, 'They looked like any other young loved-up couple. Holding hands, having fun and enjoying the night. The chemistry between them was obvious to anyone.' They were later seen leaving together in a taxi.

[Pictures left to right: (1)The pair look close while watching the Monkeys at the Zoo. (2)Donald showing Tianna how to get a hole-in-one at Crazy Golf. (3) The two share a joke over coffee. (4) On the ice rink, holding hands. (5) Enjoying the wine, Donald snuggles into his date.]

Words by B-Jay

I plonked myself down on one of the dining chairs and put my head in my hands.

"Where the fuck did they get all that information from? They are right on everything." I complained lifting my head slightly.

"Where do you think?" Bumper said sarcastically.

"You haven't exactly been discreet about it all have you? Aubrey continued.

"Well..." I started, but I was immediately cut off.

"The pictures are all there." Aubrey was annoyed.

"Someone's been following me, don't you think this is the issue here?" I tried to change their views, but they weren't going for it.

"No. The issue" Aubrey raised her voice but was suddenly cut off by Lilly.

"I think what we are concerned about is you have only been seeing each other for a short while, and we don't want you getting hounded by the press so early on in your relationship. Right guys?" Ah, Lilly, ever the diplomat.

"No! Personally, I'm concerned with the fact she's a fan. A follower at that. They dedicate their lives to us, it's not right, it's not normal..."

"And we would all be in the dole queue if it wasn't for those fans!" I snapped at the group, but focusing on Aubrey. "I think you forget sometimes that we owe it all to them."

"But that doesn't mean you need to go around treble-boning them to say thanks!" I scoffed at that comment.

"You lot can hardly talk, how many fans have you hooked up with over the year? I start seeing one girl and you lot act as if I'm breaking some sort of moral code."

"What I'm saying is, you need to be careful with that kind of girl, they are already bordering on obsessive, I don't what things to turn bad if it doesn't work out between you guys." I was surprised that Aubrey appeared to calm down.

"Things aren't gonna go bad. I really like her." I replied, suddenly realising how naive I sounded. "She's just a normal girl." I added quietly.

"Dude, she's not. She wouldn't look twice at you if you weren't 'Donald from The Treblemakers'. No offence." Chloe voiced her thoughts too, I visibly grimaced at her words as if it was an attack. This was definitely not one of my top ten favourite breakfast moments, I must admit.

"Possibly not..." I pondered, "But can any of you say, 100 per cent, that all the people in your life right now, would still want to know you if you weren't in a band?" A silence descended on the group and a few sheepish looks were exchanged between them.

"I'll give you that one. To some extent." Chloe answered after a while.

"We do use our fame and status to our advantage, so that is going to attract people who are blinded by said fame and status." I pointed out, I caught Lilly nodding agreeing with me.

"Do we?" Amy questioned, looking baffled.

"VIP? First class? Chauffeur driven cars? Free stuff? Penthouse suites?" I reeled off in her direction.

"But that comes with the job." Amy shrugged as a response.

"We get offered those things because of who we are, and we take advantage of them. We have never once turned around and said, 'Oh no it's ok, I'll catch the bus' or 'No thank you, I don't want all of these free clothes.'"

"He is right." Lilly acknowledged. Murmurs of reluctant agreement echoed around the table. "So what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'm going to have to come clean to the fans," I said running my hands through my hair. "I'll call Tianna and let her know." I got up from my chair and headed back to my room to where my phone was.

"Hello?" Tianna answered sleepily causing me to smile.

"Hey." I said not being able to prevent the smile creep into my voice. "Sorry to wake you."

"No, it's fine." She let out a little yawn.

"Listen, Ti, someone has found out about us and it's all over the magazines and Twitter." I presumed the last part, our fans never miss a beat.

"What?" She asked, not sounding very surprised.

"There's an article saying how we met, about your group and with pictures from our dates."

"Oh." She replied simply. "Have you told the fans?"

"That's what I was phoning for, to see what you thought."

"You know you're gonna have to. The other guys have always been honest about their girlfriends." She concluded, I nodded down the phone.

"So, you're my girlfriend then?!" I teased, I heard her grin.

"Well, I don't invite non-boyfriends back to mine and do what we do..." I chuckled. "So... How are they about it all?" She asked hesitantly.

"Not over the moon about it, still." It hurt me to tell her, especially because she used to get on so well with them before I asked her out.

"I can understand why."

"I'm sorry Ti."

"What for?"

"For all of this. For changing things, for the guys and girls not accepting us, for people finding out so early on..."

"Hey hey, don't be silly. None of it's your fault, it's one of those things, can't be helped. Don't apologise for changing things between us, I'm so ridiculously happy with you, you know?" My heart skipped a beat when she said that last part.

"Ditto Tiwi." She giggled this time. "I'll let you go now, and I'll text you when I've told the fans."

"Ok, see you later."

"Bye."

I swivelled my legs onto the bed and sat cross legged. Pressing the Twitter app on my phone, I clicked 'Compose Tweet' and began typing.

Hi TrebleCausers, I know most of you will have already read the article in the magazine this morning. It is true, I am seeing xTiannaWilliamsx. It is still very new, but I am happy and we are enjoying each other's company. I hope you all understand, I just want to be honest with you guys. Love always, Donald xxx

I re-read the message three times before hitting the Tweet button. I held my breath until it had posted.

That was it, it was now official. I didn't know how I felt about it. I lay back down and closed my eyes trying to clear my thoughts, until I drifted off to sleep.

[Tianna's POV]

I tried to get back to sleep after Donald's call, but I couldn't switch off. Nerves were swimming around in my stomach.

I know I told him he had to tell the fans, as I knew there was no other way round it, but it didn't ease my worries about it.

I knew I would get hate, it came with the territory. I had already received some hate over the last year or so from being a follower, we all had, so I was kind of used to it. And I know a lot of Donald fans were slightly older, so hopefully they wouldn't be as extreme as Bumper fans could be. I really didn't fancy death threats.

It made me feel a bit upset about the rest of the boys and the bellas not approving of our relationship either. It hurt, to be completely honest. I thought I got on well with them, we used to have pure banter and inside jokes when I used to follow, now it's as if it had never happened and I was now an outcast.

I knew it was time to speak with the girls I used to see the groups with, time to confess. I'd been putting it off as I wasn't sure how they would react. I did use to class them as some of my best friends, but with this situation, I wasn't entirely confident they would be supportive.

I grabbed my laptop and scoured the gossip sites trying to find this article. I didn't have to search for long when I stumbled across it. Reading intently, I took in every single word. It didn't feel real, it just felt like I was reading any other story on Donald, it didn't sink it that I was included as well. I stared at the photos of us. Still weird; I knew it was me, but it didn't feel like me.

My phone buzzed, I had The Trebles tweets sent through to my phone, always had done, It was Donald's latest tweet. About me. Simple and honest, I knew the fans would appreciate it. Well, the understanding ones would.

I felt sick. I ran to the toilet and knelt by the side of it for a few moments until the nausea feeling subsided.

I walked back into my room and saw my phone going off repeatedly. Texts and Twitter mentions.

And so it began.

Not feeling brave enough yet, I chose to view my text messages first. There was one off every single member of 'Team Treble' being really supportive and excited for me, but all asking why I had never told them. I clicked to compose a group message.

Hi Guys, thanks for your texts. I am really sorry I haven't told you all before now. I didn't want you finding out like this. I wanted to tell you myself, but I felt it was too soon to tell and I didn't want to jinks anything. But as it's common knowledge now, nothing else I can do. We all need to meet up, have a catch up. Let me know when you are all free. Love you's, T xxxx

So, I still wasn't ready to go onto Twitter, I left my phone on my bed and wandered into my lounge and switched on the television.

[Beca's POV]

Sunlight was beaming through the gap in the curtains in Chloe's room, I squinted as I opened my eyes from a dreamless slumber. I was alone. I started to tense up, but then I heard voices and realised the girls were downstairs.

Grabbing Chloe's hoodie off the chair, I pulled it over my head as I padded downstairs to find my housemates.

"Morning sleepy head." Chloe greeted me, looking at me with smiley eyes.

"Hey," I smiled sliding onto Chloe's lap and kissing her on the forehead.

In return a magazine was pushed into my hand. I read the headline and it took me a few seconds for it to sink in that it was referring to our Donald.

"Oh god." I whispered while reading the article.

"He's tweeted too." Chloe informed me, producing her phone showing me the evidence.

"Oh god." I said again, with a bit more volume. "Where is he?"

"In my room. He phoned Tianna, then tweeted and haven't heard or seen him since." Aubrey told me.

"I'll go and check on him." I went to get up, but Chloe pulled me back down with her arms still wrapped around my waist.

"What if he's not ok?" I asked concerned.

"He's fine, he's probably fallen back to sleep. We'll get him up in a bit because we're gonna have to go soon." Chloe convinced me. Agreeing I slipped my arms around her neck and snuggled into her.

Half an hour passed and one by one the girls had all disappeared to get ready for their day ahead.

Chloe was last to go and get ready, true to form, and left me alone in the kitchen. I logged onto Twitter and scanned through my timeline, but suddenly I noticed the current trends. At number 1 was 'Donald's girlfriend' and second place was #SupportDonandTianna. Curious getting the better of me, I clicked on them to read what people had been saying. Luckily the majority was positive, I wondered if it would change as the day went on. I felt relieved though, because I persuaded Donald to ask her out. If I hadn't have typed that message a month ago, they would still be celebrity and fan, I did feel a bit guilty about all this.

I viewed Tianna's profile, but there was no activity on there. I guessed she was avoiding Twitter, I understood that, I'd been there, it was a stressful time.

The girls and Donald all came down the stairs, sounding like a herd of elephants. I watched Donald, he looked pre-occupied. He must have felt my eyes on him as he looked over at me.

"You ok?" I mouthed at him. A slight nod came as his reply. "Text me." I mouthed again, and he nodded.

Chloe enveloped me into a bear hug and kissed me bye, and they all left the house as they went off to the studio.

I let out a sigh, wracking my brains with what I could occupy myself with for the day. I was at a loss.

Mid-thought and there was a loud knock on the door jolting me out of my headspace. I stood up and went to answer the door, but before I did, something was pushed through the letter box, falling onto the doormat.

I leant down to pick a small blue envelope; curiously I flipped it over and noticed there was no address written on. Should I open it?

Unlocking the door, I poked my head outside to see if there was anyone there. Nothing. I slowly closed the door and trundled back into the lounge.

I peered at the envelope and traced my finger over where it had been sealed. Without another seconds thought I quickly ripped it open.

Falling into my lap was a weird black and grey photo, on closer inspection I realised it was actually an ultrasound. 'Baby Bump. 12 weeks' was written in blue ink across the bottom in Stacie's swirly handwriting. My brow furrowed, extremely perplexed. I peered back into the envelope and there was a note, in familiar scrawl it read, "Nothing stays a secret forever."

Jesse.

"Stacie, you'd better get over here quick." I said as soon as she answered her mobile. She didn't ask why, by my tone I'm sure she sensed the urgency.

I was pacing up and down the length of the living room and kitchen waiting for Stacie to arrive, getting angrier by the moment. Every minute seeming like an hour.

[Stacie's POV]

I banged heavily on the front door, trying to calm my breathing down. I had practically ran the whole way over to the house, I was so unfit I realised leaning against the door frame gasping for air.

The door swung open and Beca turned and walked back as I followed, no words uttered.

"Look at this." She said shoving something into my palms.

I stood grounded to the laminate floor for ages, just staring at what was before me.

"Where did you find this?" I enquired looking straight at Beca.

"It was posted through the door." She said watching me closely.

"Well where would someone get this?" I asked wanting to cry.

"Where you left it, maybe? Someone who knows the truth about you." I froze knowing full well who she meant. She then passed me the note. "Because I obviously don't, but it appears my ex boyfriend, the guy who killed my baby, does." Her eyes narrowed at me, her attention to my face never averted.

"No, no, Beca, it's not like that." I pleaded, as I could see what was going through her head, she stood there with her arms folded.

"Oh, well what is it like then, Stacie? Go on tell me. Can't wait to hear this one. Seems you and Jesse have a history to say the least!" Her tone was livid, her body language was indifferent.

I took a seat on the leather sofa, feeling like I needed the support with what I was about to tell Beca. I put my head in my hands, tears were already forming in my eyes.

"Well? I'm waiting" She said impatiently.

"Ok, well, um, I do have a history with him..."

"I knew it!" She scoffed, looking like she was going to scratch my eyes out, I ignored her and continued.

"I met Jesse six years ago. I had just moved down to the city, I didn't know anyone, I was a bit naive and vulnerable to say the least. I started working at a cafe in Kings Cross while I was studying, Jesse was my manager at the time. I had been there a few months, and one evening I was closing up on my own. I'd locked the front door and turned the lights off and made my way to the staff room to get my coat and bag. I thought I was on my own..." I took a deep breath as the tears got caught in my throat. "...A pair of hands grabbed me from behind, I tried to scream, but a rough cold hand covered my mouth. I was pulled into the office..." I noticed Beca had slowly sat down opposite me, her face looking horrified as I recalled my tale. "I heard him lock the door behind us, he slammed me against the wall. That's when I saw who it was. He had an evil glint in his black eyes which I will never forget. He forcefully put his hand up my skirt. I suppose you can guess the rest." My tears were flowing thick and fast now. Beca reached over and grabbed my hand, but I pulled it away. "I fell pregnant, and went through with it. I had a baby boy, but I couldn't keep him. It reminded me too much, he was the spitting image off him. I lost my baby too." I wiped my eyes, in a pointless exercise because I was still crying. "He raped me Beca! That's my history with him! Are you happy now?"

She looked at me absolutely stunned and speechless.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry." She stuttered quietly, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Yeah, well. There you go." She gathered me up into a hug and cradled me as we both cried together, for everything that had happened, and everything that we have and haven't admitted to ourselves and others.

After the sobbing had subsided, we pulled away and half smiled at one another, when something dawned on me.

"So, how did my scan photo make it's way here?" I asked out loud, fear taking over me. Beca and I looked at each other silently. "I've always kept it in my memory box, under my bed. No one knows about it. Not you, and not Aubrey. No one."

"The note is his writing, I'd recognise it anywhere. He must have got hold of it somehow." She pondered, panic sounding in her voice.

"But how? And how did he know where to deliver it?" I asked with trepidation.

"Shit. He must have somehow gone into your room when everything had happened." Beca said still mulling it over in her mind.

"Not possible, Chloe kicked him out, he went straight away..." I continued trying to work it out. "...Oh my god. What if he waited for us all to leave and went back into the apartment? The door wouldn't shut properly, we didn't get it sorted til the next day." Beca's eyes grew bigger at my possible scenario.

"Fuck. He could have got anything!" My hand covered my mouth feeling sick with the thoughts that he had been through our stuff.

"What are we going to do? Should we go to the police?" I asked her, hoping she would have the answer.

"That's all I can think of doing. I really don't like all of this; I felt safe here, but now, if he knows where the girls live, what's next?" This time I pulled her into a hug.

"We will sort it, don't need to be scared, just careful. Lets go down to the station." I prompted, rising to my feet.

"Can we not tell the others, especially Chloe, she will only worry." She said warily while putting her jacket on.

"Er, yeah, sure." I said smiling weakly at her.

We went to see the officer who was looking after the case, they seemed interested in this new piece of information, and retained the note and photo as evidence. They advised us not to worry, we would be ok. Easy for them to say.

An hour or so later return walked out into the bitter winter air and made our way back to the girls' house. I kept going over what had happened and what Beca had told me. "Can we not tell Chloe."

I don't know if I could keep that end of the deal.

Chloe was the only person I had confided in (well, except for Beca now, but that was forced). I felt like I needed to tell someone what had happened today, and also I wanted her to know to look out for Beca over Christmas as they were going to be the only ones in the house over the holiday.

Maybe I should cancel my trip to see my family? No that's silly. Also, I would be the third wheel with the happy couple, not such fun.

If I tell Chloe, then at least she's aware and it will put my mind at rest slightly. And maybe it could ease my anxiety slightly?

I dropped her a text, asking if we could have a chat later. Yeah, I needed to tell her.


	24. Chapter 24

[Aubrey's POV]

It was Christmas Eve and I was sat on the Atlanta to LA train, feet up on the seat opposite me, beanie hat pulled down and headphones on, blasting music; blocking out my noisy thoughts.

I was so happy and also relieved to be going back home for a whole seven days. A place where I could just be Aubrey Posen, and not, Aubrey from the Bellas. Being in a band is like living a double life, as much as you are yourself a lot of the time (you don't tend to have much choice), there are parts of your life that you keep well hidden, that no one knows about.

I was leading a double life, it's tiresome and draining, but I knew it was worth it when I get time off work to go home. My family were the only ones who knew the truth, and they understood why I kept a secret.

Interrupting the tuneful beats, my phone went off with a message.

"Hurry up home. Can't wait to see you :) xxx"

A grin spread across my face as I read the words, I quickly replied and leant my head against the chair and the window closing my eyes, drifting into a light snooze.

I was woken up by someone tapping my shoulder, my eyes shot open and dis-orientation hit me as it took me a few seconds to realise where I was. A tall dark man hovered over me with a friendly smile across his features, I blinked a couple of times attempting to get rid of the gritty feeling of sleep behind my eyelids.

"We have arrived at Los Angeles, now Miss," The attendant advised me politely.

"Right oh, thanks." I said standing up and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

I walked off the carriage and into the hustle and bustle of the station, I kept my head down trying to avoid any fangirls that were lurking about. I headed to the taxi rank ready for the last part of the long journey.

After twenty minutes the cab pulled up outside my apartment and I clambered out, eager to get inside. I reached for my keys out of my jeans pocket and turned the correct one in the lock which granted me access.

"I'm home!" I greeted shutting the door behind me and dropping my bag by my side.

Before I had even walked into the lounge I was welcomed by a pair of arms swooping me into a warm hug. My arms wrapped around the body embracing me, I closed my eyes savouring the moment, breathing in the familiar comforting scent that surrounded me.

I pulled away and looked into those beautiful brown eyes that I had missed every day since I had been gone, and I leant in for a kiss, until their lips collided with mine for a delightful moment.

"God, I've missed you." I breathed, breaking away, peering at the striking face in front of me.

"Ditto." A hushed reply was heard, I smiled, brimming with happiness.

"What are you cooking? Smells amazing!" I enquired cheekily.

"Ahhh! Well I know the way to your heart is through your stomach, so I've prepared a little something..." I chuckled as I was pulled towards the dining room.

I stood in the doorway in shock, open mouthed I took in the view. The room was illuminated by candlelight, classic R&B softly played creating a relaxed mood, vibrant flowers filled numerous vases, the table was covered with a pristine white table cloth which had damask detailing, and the table was filled with plates full of the most exquisite food I had ever seen.

"Oh my god, this is amazing babe!" I beamed, observing my surroundings for a second time.

"Well you're worth it!"

I grinned walking over to my master chef and went in for another kiss, this time showing my appreciation.

"And by the way, you didn't need to do all this to get to my heart. You already have my heart." I said feeling on cloud nine as another kiss headed my way.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ben."

[Beca's POV]

I stirred from my peaceful, dreamless slumber after hearing movement in the room, stretching my arm across the empty side of the bed, I realised the noise must have been down to Chloe.

"Stop making noise, I'm trying to sleep." I grumbled keeping my eyes shut.

"But I have a surprise for you." I heard the sweet voice say from the other side of the room.

"If it doesn't involve a bacon sandwich and a cup of tea, I'm not interested." I replied sleepily rolling over pulling the duvet further up, cocooning myself in warmth.

"But..." she moaned quietly.

"But what?!" I matched her whiny tone.

"It's CHRISSSTTTTTMMMAAASSSSSSSSSSS!" Chloe shouted and started jumping on the bed, jolting me about all over the place.

I opened my eyes ready to give Chloe a death stare, but I couldn't, instead, I burst out laughing. As I did she stopped bouncing and peered at me bemused.

Chloe Beale was stood on the bed with a Santa hat on, along with a massive red velvet jacket with white fur around the edges. My eyes fell upon her comical Christmas themed knickers, she was parading with pride. Finishing her look off, a sprig of Mistletoe was poking out the top of her hat. I stifled a giggle.

What a sight to wake up to on Christmas day!

"What you laughing at?" she asked totally serious, I bit my lip before answering.

"Um, nothing, babe! Red really suits you!" I smirked at her. "But, why do you have a plant growing out of your head?" her eyes grew wide not understanding how I didn't know what it was.

"Oh Beca, really?" she pouted as xhe dropped down next to me. "It's mistletoe!" she waved it in front of my face, as if it would help.

"I know silly!" I pushed her shoulder lightly as I started laughing, when my chuckles had subsided I grabbed the mistletoe out of her hand. "Merry Christmas, Chloe" I moved closer so our faces were just centimetres apart, I held the plant above my head, waiting.

"Merry Christmas, gorgeous." she grinned as she pulled me in for a sweet lingering kiss.

I rolled on top of her kissing her firm on the lips, I felt her grin as things became more intense and heated between us as our bodies tangled together.

"Best Christmas ever." I said satisfactorily gazing towards the ceiling, a smile planted across my features.

"It's not over yet." Chloe whispered in my ear, her hot breath tickling my neck.

"Oh really?!" I replied flirtatiously, turning onto my side to face her.

"Yeah!" she said with a glint in her eye.

"Ooh, I'm intrigued Miss Beale, tell me more!" I winked and she linked her hand with mine then climbed out of bed.

I clambered out following her and she opened the door.

"Er Chloe?" She peered back at me questioningly. "Can I put some appropriate clothing on?" I requested, looking down at my mis-matched underwear with a slight frown.

"Do you have to?" She pouted, "Clothing doesn't do you justice." I rolled my eyes and grabbed Chloe's Santa Claus jacket off the floor. She gave a chuckle as she watched me cover up.

"Ready!" I chorused as she took my hand again and led me downstairs.

"Oh my god!" I squealed in sheer awe, as I took in my surroundings in the lounge.

The sofas and coffee table had been pushed back creating more room in front of the blazing fireplace which was roaring away. A massive white furry rug lay on the floor in front of the fire; the walls were covered in draping fairy lights, making it look like twinkly stars. It was magnificent, our own private festive world.

She led me over to the rug and gestured for me to take a seat. I obliged as she suspiciously disappeared into the kitchen. Upon her return she was carrying a bottle of Baileys and two glass tumblers, she placed them down in front of me. "One more thing..." she ran through to the kitchen again, and I heard a couple of bangs and a swear word or two then she re-appeared heaving the largest Christmas gift bag known to man towards me.

"What the..?" I said in disbelief getting up to help her, her head poked round the bag and she grinned at me.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed putting the bag on the floor. "Santa's visited and left some presents for you! Turns out you weren't so bad after all!" I laughed at her comment as we both sat down on the carpet.

"They're not all mine surely?" I said shaking my head.

"I don't know, you will have to have a look won't you?!"

"Hold that thought!" I got to my feet and ran upstairs into Lilly's room, where I had hidden Chloe's presents.

I grabbed them all and sprinted back down to my waiting girlfriend. A glass of Baileys had been poured for me whilst I had been gone.

We were all smiles and kisses as we took it in turn to open our presents. I discovered Chloe was very particular about the order of unwrapping, like me, smaller novelty gifts first, bigger sentimental gifts last.

After we had finished gathering the discarded paper that was scattered around the lounge, I went and threw it in the bin. I wandered back into the living room humming a nameless tune, and I noticed a black box on the floor with a pink ribbon around it. I peered at it from a distance with curiosity until Chloe walked back into the room.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"What's that?" I pointed to the floor and he followed my gaze.

"Oh, it looks like a present got forgotten. I'm sure you should open it, don't want the big guy thinking he wasted his time, do we?!" she grinned at me infectiously again, before she went to grab the box. "Here," she held it out for me to take.

I looked at her apprehensively before taking it out of her grasp. I slowly unwrapped the ribbon, placing it around my wrist. I carefully opened the box and gasped in amazement. Beautifully sitting against the black velvet cushion was a silver necklace, with a heart pendant as the main feature, it sparkled elegantly at me, as I stared at it wide-eyed.

"There's an inscription on the back." Chloe whispered watching me closely.

I took a breath and turned the pendant over gently;

You're amazing just the way you are

My absolute favourite lyric from my favourite song,the Just the way you are/just a dream mashup, off The Bellas first album. (The album which Chloe demanded I have on my ipod when we first got together all those months ago).

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" I breathed, tracing my finger across the flawless metal.

"You like it?" she asked, I nodded eagerly, making her chuckle at my expression.

"I love it! Thank you so much!" I leapt upon her as she gathered me into a tight embrace spinning me around. "Can you put it on me please?" I asked when she set me back on the ground.

She took the piece of jewellery out of the box and fastened the clasp at the back of my neck.

"You know those words are true don't you?" she huskily whispered in my ear, putting her arms around my waist.

I turned around to look at her. The mood was now serious, yet captivating. I nodded slightly as she rested her forehead against mine.

"Cos you're amazing just the way you are" she sung softly to me, closing his eyes. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change" I closed my eyes too, savouring the moment, wanting it to last forever.

I had been so spoilt by her, genuinely touched by all the thoughtful gestures; I truly was the happiest girl in the world that Christmas day.

[Donald's POV]

It was a couple of days after Christmas, the weird, grey area that happens before New Years Eve. It was a drizzly, dull week day morning, which matched my dismal mood, and the pubs wouldn't be open for another two hours, I sighed.

I sat in front of my laptop, staring at the words that were jumping out at me, making me uneasy.

I Love

Words I saw aimed at me every day of my life, but this time it was different. It was from Tianna - she had sent me the longest email, I think I have ever read - and she had ended it with those three words.

Surely it's too soon for all that talk? A month? How can you love someone after that short amount of time?

My original apprehensions that I had before asking her out rose to the surface, but maybe I was jumping to conclusions?

Another email popped through from her.

I miss you xxx

Then another. And Another. More and more.

Since I had come home for the Christmas holidays she had been bombarding me with calls, texts, emails and tweets informing me how much she missed me. I did begin to wonder if she was becoming too clingy, and, dare I say it, obsessive.

I couldn't talk to the lads about it because they would just say 'I told you so,' and that wasn't something I wanted to hear. I needed guidance, advice.

I closed the lid to the laptop and trudged downstairs, lost in my own world.

"Do you want a cup of tea, darling?" My mom asked me as she flicked the switch on the kettle.

"Ah go on then," I answered leaning on the side and staring out of the window feeling a bit glum.

I sighed as a steaming mug of tea appeared in front of me, I looked to my left and saw my mom standing there with a concerned expression on her face. I raised my mouth to form a smile, but it wasn't fooling either of us.

"Want to talk about it dear?" I nodded, grabbed a packet of biscuits out of the tin and we headed into the lounge and took our respective seats on the arm chairs.

"So..." I started, but not really knowing where to start. I decided to dunk a digestive while I thought. "I'm beginning to wonder if getting with Tianna may have been a mistake." Mom stayed silent while I continued, cradling her cuppa carefully, "She's too full on at the moment."

"If that's how you are feeling honey, you need to do some thinking, and come to a decision on what you feel is best." We simultaneously took a sip of our drinks, "I thought you really liked this girl?" She asked as an afterthought.

"Well I did, I mean I do, I think." I frowned, "It's just the whole follower thing in my head. It's always niggled me, but it's becoming more than a niggle now because of how she's being. Every five minutes she's texting or phoning me. I finished my tea and put the cup down on the laminate floor.

"Maybe you should speak to her about it if you think it would help? It's obviously making you frustrated, Donald." I half nodded at her.

"Thanks, Mom. I think I'm gonna go to the pub in a bit." I decided, getting up out of my seat, and kissed her on the cheek.

I went up to get ready and to notify my brother we were going for a beer.

[Amy's POV]

31st December 2011. New Years Eve. The one night of the year that everyone looked forward to.

Except me.

This year was going to be shit. My family were jetting out to New York in exactly two hours time, they had just left for the airport. I was home alone. I couldn't make the trip as I had work the day after tomorrow. It sucked. All my friends had disappeared down to the coast to welcome in the new year. What a billy no mates, hey? I thought being a pop star I would have no end off offers at a time like this, looks like I couldn't have been more wrong.

A lightbulb suddenly went off in my head and I reached my phone and selected the person I wanted to contact.

"Hello?" The angelic voice answered, my breath got stuck in my throat at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, it's Amy." I managed to greet and waited for a response. I heard an exasperated sigh on the end of the phone.

"And what do you want?" Great. Not the reaction I was hoping for.

"What are your plans for tonight?" I queried cheerfully, hoping the tone would be reciprocated back to me.

"What's it to you?" Ouch.

"I would really like to see you. I've missed you." I admitted, as I absentmindedly picked a piece of lint off my jogging bottoms.

"What you mean is, someone else has let you down, and I'm your back up plan." This really wasn't going as well as I imagined.

"Not at all. I've left it so late because I was too scared to call you before."

"Right, ok." he said absolutely deadpan.

"Let me come and see you, even if it's just so you can hurl abuse at me, which is what I deserve..." I heard a slight grin on the end of the phone.

"Hmm, not a bad idea..." I smiled knowing I had won him over.

"So is that a yes?" I asked eagerly.

"You can pop over so I give you the abuse you deserve, but I've got plans for tonight."

"Oh ok, better than nothing." I checked the time, "6pm ok for you?"

"Fine."

"Cool. I'll look forward to seeing you later."

"Bye Amy."

"Bye Benji"

~*~*~

I had stuffed all my belongings into my holdall and practically sprinted to the taxi when it turned up outside my house.

I was so pleased not to get recognised while I was in the train station or on the train, there's nothing more tiresome than getting stuck on a 2 and a half hour journey with fans.

I arrived at the house at 5.30pm, I had impressed myself with my time keeping skills, it wasn't usually my strong point.

~*~*~

I waited anxiously outside Benji's house after I rung the door bell. It was 6 o'clock on the dot.

He eventually answered the door and greeted me with a semi smile.

"Hey," I grinned. Even in tracksuit bottoms and a t shirt he looked stunning.

"Come in," I wasn't sure why he had agreed for me to come over if he was still cold with me.

He slumped down on the settee, I sensed he wasn't happy, but I didn't think it was to do with me this time.

"You ok, Benji?" he pushed his hair back and he looked at me.

"Not really, no, a bit pissed off actually." I swallowed and went and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"I've been cancelled on, too." His eyes sadly averted down to his lap.

"Aw no, that's shit."

"Yeah, tell me about it. My friend appears to have had a better offer for tonight, so I've been dumped at the last minute. I can't even go with my parents because they have gone to a ticketed event the other side of LA and it's sold out. What a great new years this is gonna be!" he let out an exasperated sigh and stared at his nails.

"That's crap babe. We can be losers together if you want?" I suggested with a smile on my lips.

"You're not exactly my favourite person you know Amy." he said back to me, his face not cracking.

"Surely it must be better than spending new years alone?" I attempted.

"Don't be too sure of that." he commented.

"Ok," I said, my determination not faultering, "How about a Pizza, DVD and Sing Star night?" I saw his contemplate this for a few moments.

"Make it a Chinese and my movie choices and you have got yourself a deal."

"Deal." I grinned and stuck my hand out for him to shake.

~*~*~

"Oh god, this is so corny!" I moaned as I took a mouth full of my King Prawn Chow Mein. "When has that ever happened in real life?"

We were watching the terminator, quite obviously not my decision, but he got his way.

"Shut up Amy and eat your food. Scathing comments about the film will not be tolerated." he scolded me then continued tucking into his Black Bean Sauce Chicken.

"Ooooh. Consider me told." I mocked in return.

"Damn right." he nodded and turned his attentions back to the film.

The film had finally finished and I took our empty plates out and put them into the dish washer. I grabbed a bottle of White Wine out of the fridge and two glasses from the cupboard and went back into the living room.

"Can I interest you in a glass of wine, sir?" I mimicked a posh accent.

"Thank you" he accepted as I began to pour the beverage.

"Right, can I now whoop your ass on sing star pleaseeeee?" I jokingly begged, putting my glass on the table.

"Ha, not my ass that's gonna get a whooping." he challenged me, hands on hips.

"Wanna bet?" I mirrored his stance.

"Why the hell not?"

"First to get Sing Star ranking wins?"

"Wins what?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Um. The winner chooses what the prize is?" I answered, not being able to make a snap decision.

"Weak. But, game on!" he said with a determined grin.

"You do realise I'm singer in a band? Therefore a professional?" I enquired as I set the PS3 up.

"Means diddly squat." I chuckled at his response.

An hour later and we had been through numerous rounds and a winner still hadn't been determined, we had both gotten close with Super Star ranking but we couldn't quite get to the highest status.

"Call it a draw? My throat hurts!" I complained as I took a swig of wine. We were now on our second bottle.

"Haha, are you forfeiting the game?" he asked surprised.

I pouted, massaging my neck, "Yeah... guess I am." I said sulkily defeated.

"Woohoo! I am THE Champion!" he threw his arms in the air and did a twirl as if celebrating his victory.

I peered at him and laughed. He was not like other guys, I mentally realised, the thought shocked me and I quickly pushed it to the back of my mind.

"You cannot be a champion if your opponent has had to drop out due to injury." he giggled in my direction, I could tell he was a bit tipsy at this point like me.

"Number one, course I can, you dropped out. Number two, you have no injury you big baby! You have just drunk too much wine!" he rolled her eyes at me this time and I just gave him a dirty look in jest.

"You won't be saying that if I've done permanent damage to my vocal chords!" I grumbled, feeling sorry for myself.

"Oh my god! Drama Queen!" he laughed.

"You are such a bully, you know that?!" Benji beamed at me innocently, I couldn't help but feel happy around him. "Do you want another drink?" I offered.

"I think that is a jolly good idea!" he winked at me and I turned and wandered into the kitchen again.

I looked at my watch and realised midnight was fast approaching. I started to search for the bottle of Champagne and party poppers I had bought earlier.

" Amy" he called from the doorway.

"Benji," I copied his tone.

"It's nearly midnight!" he exclaimed excitedly, I closed the cupboard with my foot and followed him back into the living room.

He had turned the channel over to channel 1 which was airing the live coverage of the new year celebrations across the US.

"Stand back," I warned trying to open the bottle.

A loud pop sounded and the Champagne overflowed and spilled all over the floor, Benji let out a huge laugh as I attempted to save as much alcohol as I could by filling our glasses up quickly.

I handed him the drink and we clinked glasses.

"Well here's to this year" I said after consuming the bubbles.

"Yeah, hope you have a good one!" he said to me.

"I intend to! Hope you have a good year too!"

"Don't worry I will!" he grinned at me and we stood there peering at one another.

We both heard the countdown from 10 seconds begin on the television. I walked up closer to him, while I whispered the countdown to him. My face edged closer to his with each second.

"3...2...1..."

My lips crashed onto his, and he pressed his body into mine, intensity was building, neither of us wanting to break it. I could hear fireworks being set off on the TV and the crowd in LA singing Auld Lang Syne. She lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist, my fingers twisted into his hair, and he lay me down on the sofa as we continued enjoying the electricity between us.

"Happy new year," I whispered into his ear as we cuddled together on the sofa afterwards.


	25. Chapter 25

[Aubrey's POV]

It was now January and we were back to work and in full swing with tour rehearsals. Our Choreographer and Tour Director had called for a break so we all vacated the rehearsal studio we were in to chill out for a bit.

I found myself in the staff room and I fell onto the small sofa. I put my headphones on and zoned out. Left alone with my thoughts.

I had had a brilliant Christmas and New Year, the quality time I got to spend with my family, friends and Ben had been exceptional and the celebrations had been second to none.

It all seemed a distant memory now, almost as if I had dreamt it.

The more time I spent at home, the more it made me not want to return to my popstar lifestyle. I guess it was just the January blues hitting me quite hard.

I missed home so much it hurt to think about it. The place, the people, it was my city, my home; Me.

My mind drifted back to a time when things were simple, times I used to label as 'average' and 'ordinary'.

2005 one year after I had finished school, I thought I had found my vocation in life by dancing. I was at L.A. danceschool in the under 21s team. Everything was going really well, and as I was turning 18 the following year, I had been in talks with the manager of the dance studio regarding a two year contract for a place on their professional team next season. I thought I had struck gold to be honest, being a professional dancer, that was my dream, wasn't it?

Things soon changed, quite dramatically.

I was training one morning with the rest of my teammates, and one of them dropped me during the lift and I felt an excruciating pain in my leg, unable to get up. The medics came over and I had to be carried off the stage. That injury resulted in the end of my dancing career. I was completely devastated, I refused to talk to or see anyone, except my best friend, Ben, who persevered with me and was there for me through everything.

He was amazing. A true friend. I couldn't have got through that dreadful time in my life without him.

I had never thought of him in a romantic way, until one Saturday night, a month after my injury. I still wasn't on top form and I was in tremendous pain with my leg that day, all my friends were going out in LA on a massive bender. I couldn't go, much to my utter disappointment, but Ben dropped out of going clubbing, just to keep me company.

He arrived at my house with a crate of beer and pizza. Legend. We had drunk a countless number of cans and we were both very drunk. We had just been laughing over a scene on Jackass when Ben suddenly blurted out he had developed feelings for me. I sat in a stunned silence, not quite knowing what to say or do. He asked if he could kiss me and I didn't decline, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was because I wanted comfort, but I have never regretted it.

Our relationship grew from there. He was my everything and I fell in love for the first time.

I was a lost soul after my accident; I had no clue what direction to go in. It was Ben who suggested music. I laughed it off at first, sure I liked singing in the shower, who doesn't? It was another thing I had never contemplated until it was mentioned.

After numerous disheartening auditions over the next few years, and the whole X Factor sham, I was beginning to think of giving up trying to pursue music. It just wasn't gonna happen for me.

"I've got a surprise for you." Ben said to me on the phone one afternoon.

"Oh yeah?!" I smiled as I channel surfed absentmindedly.

"An audition for a new a cappella girl group being put together. In New York, Wednesday, first thing, with manager Alice." He beamed excitedly down the receiver to me.

24 hours later I was in a hotel doing my preparation for the pending audition the next day.

Anyway, through all of that, the ups and the downs there was one person who had remained a constant in my life. I owed everything to him.

I never told Alice or the other girls about me having a boyfriend. It never seemed the right time, and I thought it may jeopardise my place in the band.

Ben agreed it was the right decision and my family understood, they never judged or tried to talk me out of it.

And well, here I am, part of the US's biggest girlband, soon to be going global, and I've got a girlfriend and a boyfriend.

If everything got exposed, my life would be over. I would lose my best friends, my career and and probably both relationships.

I guess a few people would be confused as to how I'm labelled a ladies woman. Well, a kiss 'n' tell has never been written on me as there's nothing to tell. I did leave clubs with girls, and flirt, but that was it, truth be told. Until Stacie came along, she's such a lovely girl, she was really into me, and I thought, as bad as it sounds, having a girlfriend would ensure the paps would focus on that relationship instead of rummaging for skeletons in closets.

Whenever I saw Stacie, guilt washed over me, I really shouldn't put her through this. It won't last forever, I know that, I also know I'm on borrowed time. She doesn't deserve this treatment of being used. But I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't do it to Ben and I.

[Stacie's POV]

After my chat with Chloe before the Christmas period, I knew I had to tell Aubrey about my past. I was holding so much back, I wasn't being honest with her so I knew I had to come clean in the very near future.

I decided to do it once we were all back to our normal routine of Atlanta and work.

Since the mysterious appearing ultrasound, things had shifted a gear. The positive that came out of it was my relationship with Beca, we were getting along a hell of a lot more now. Neither of us spoke about what had happened to me or to her those memories, well nightmares, that pain, it didn't need dragging up.

I didn't feel safe on my own any longer; I always had to have someone by my side, my independence felt like it had been taken away from me again. It was difficult since only two people knew why I was so needy at the moment. I very rarely spent any time in our apartment either. I had made excuses and managed to stay with the girls for the few nights, and then I scarpered back home to my mom's once Christmas was upon us.

Over the holidays I had been thinking about my pregnancy and my baby. A lot. My cousin had just had a baby, the cutest thing ever. When I held her in my arms, everything was right with the world, the feeling was indescribable. When I gave her back, an awash of emptiness enveloped me. I felt a yearning, a realisation I had a need for something more than the life I was living. I wanted a child; my own son or daughter.

To add to my longing, everywhere I turned I'd see pregnant bumps, weeping newborns and grizzly toddlers. It was as if it was a conspiracy.

It started off with a couple of thoughts here and there, until I was daydreaming about it non-stop. I was absolutely certain this was the way my life was meant to go. Me, Aubrey and our little baby.

Aubrey meant a lot to me, of course she did, but she didn't complete me. I wanted a family. I wondered if he would provide that for me.

I knew bringing up the subject of children with her would be tricky, especially after how settling down with me terrified her before.

[Donald's POV]

So. There's a girl that's relentlessly occupying my headspace, and I can't get her out of there. Tianna. I'm so mixed up right now, I don't even know where to begin organising my thoughts.

I say I'm mixed up, that is kind of a lie. Deep down I know what I'm going to do, but actually admitting it, and doing it is going to be a tough feat.

Our relationship had changed, besides the communications I received from her during Christmas, being in her company was different.

I had met up with her yesterday. She was even more overbearing face to face. She wouldn't let me go, always having to hold my hand, cuddle up to me, hooking her legs over my lap. It made me nervous even telling her I had to go to the toilet because she would look at me as if I had just killed her cat!

I also received an interrogation about my break. Who did you see? Who did you meet? Where did you go? What did you do? Were there any girls? Did you miss me? Plus many more, but I'm sure you get the jist.

Her eyes were different too. Quite hard to explain, but the fun, happy look had gone, and in its place was a determined and infatuated stare. It was quite unsettling to say the least.

The time we spent together yesterday wasn't comfortable and simple, like all our other meetings had been in the past. It wasn't a fun time. And when we said goodbye, she said those three words to me. I just smiled and thanked her. What else was I supposed to do? You should never throw the 'love' word around if you don't mean it.

I had also heard some whispers on the Twitter grapevine that she was being a bit harsh with fans. I hadn't seen anything for myself, so I wouldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes.

How would I tell her it was over? I have really given it a chance? Would she be understanding about it?

[Tianna's POV]

I was in love. Oh so in love with Donald 'TreblemakerDonald'. My little silky haired geek, DonDuck.

He was beautiful, amazing and talented. My perfect man.

I had missed him so much the past week, being away from him was the hardest thing ever. I dropped him a few tweets and texts just letting him know I was thinking about him and couldn't wait til he returned.

Things were going so well between us, I had a permanent grin on my face. Nothing could ruin my ecstatic mood.

I had met up with my girls from Team Treble a few days ago and we had a major gossip session, which basically consisted of me gushing about Donald. To be honest I think they got a bit bored with it after a while and kept trying to change the subject, but everything they had to talk about reminded me of him, so it was only natural I would mention him.

They discussed the tour, about what cities they were going to go to and all that. I sat back smugly knowing I would be by Donald's side all the way through the arena tour. Even though we hadn't spoken about it yet, I knew I would be experiencing the first class lifestyle of a Treble Wag, and I could not wait.

I had written my letter of resignation to my employer ready to hand in a bit later on when I'm due in. I can't have work holding me back when the boys were going on tour. I didn't really enjoy my job anyway, so it would all work out well.

I sat my ipod in its docking station and selected the only playlist I ever listen to. 'Please don't stop the music' started blaring out and I danced around my room singing my boyfriend's verse louder than ever.

[Beca's POV]

New year, new start. That was my plan.

I was so relieved when the clock chimed midnight on 31st December.

The year hadn't been such a good time for me. Only one thing got me through it; Chloe.

Christmas was amazing and New Year had actually been a blast. Her family were wonderful, really welcoming and charming. I know it's cliche but I felt like I had known them for years. Such a great bunch of people, all down to earth and up for a laugh.

I was back at work now, and I was so positive about the year ahead. The countdown was on for The Arena Tour, and I was in preparation with my Editor for the articles I was going to produce for the tour. Luckily she was really excited at the prospect, and agreed it would give a new angle to my writing, which could only be beneficial to all of us.

I was feeling better about everything. Everyone had stopped trying to talk to me about the incident, so I was able to move on. I think I'm doing well so far.

I think about my baby everyday, but I'm focusing on the fact everything happens for a reason, and that was getting me through.

My ribs had pretty much healed, so, physically I was back to my normal self again.

I was happy Stacie and I were best friends again, we hit a rocky patch, but I think we have got through that now. Funny how the same person had destroyed part of both of our lives, but it had actually managed to bring us back together again.

I was pushing the whole Jesse thing to the back of my mind. I couldn't let him damage me any further, I wouldn't let him. He had had his fun with his mind games sending that photo to us, but going to the police made me relax a bit. It was their job to put a stop to him and I believe they would. There's not a lot else that man could do now to ruin things.

We were all strong and happy; invincible.

[Chloe's POV]

Things were looking up, finally. I had an amazing job, amazing friends, amazing family and an absolutely amazing girlfriend. Perfect. Well almost.

Everything was going right for once. Well apart from her crazy psycho ex-boyfriend, but hey we can't have everything, can we?

I wish I was that cool about it, but it was playing on my mind incessantly. I had almost brushed it under the carpet since Beca's erratic moods had calmed down, but then Stacie told me what had happened.

I'd be lying if I said I weren't plotting my revenge. It's just a case of how and when. Sure the police were 'dealing' with it, but he was still roaming the streets, he was still free. He needed to be behind bars, and I would make sure that's where he ended up.

[Amy's POV]

The girls couldn't believe it when I told them what I got up to on New Years! I was still having incredible flashbacks of mine and Benji's night together. I commended myself profusely, even though I wasn't entirely convinced he originally wanted to celebrate the night with me.

I'm still not entirely convinced he wants to see me again either.

He left the house before I woke up yesterday, I awoke to an empty space next to me. No note, no text, nothing left saying he was going back to his.

I dropped him a quick message but I just got a cold, one word reply. I was a bit surprised, this never happened to me usually.

I could sense trying to get with him was going to be hard work. But, especially after last night, I'm pretty certain it would be worth it. I could see myself really caring about this guy, the more I thought about it, the less it actually scared me.

His laugh made me smile, his eyes cast a spell on me, his touch made me shiver.

Maybe after all the guy I had been through, maybe I was ready to just be with one. Woah! What's happened to me?!

I wanted to take him out on a proper date. I was still waiting for an answer. I didn't like waiting, it was infuriating.

In my exasperated mood, I popped out of the rehearsal studios and walked down the road towards a small florist I had seen on our way here this morning.

I had arranged for one single stem, red rose to be delivered to his every day until she agreed to go out with me. Romantic or ridiculous?

[Benji's POV]

2nd January

Happy New Year.

New Years Eve was interesting to say the least. Keeping my distance away from a certain girlbander didn't quite work.

Was going to put up a fight, but then alcohol got involved. Always my downfall.

Had a really good night considering it was a last minute thing. Haven't laughed that much in ages. And the other thing... wow.

She wants to take me out, not so sure if that's such a good idea. Was going to keep it to the one night thing.

Still have a lot of resentment towards her, don't think that will disappear for a long time.

Time will tell, I guess.

Just received a single red rose from her. Is this supposed to make me say yes?! May have to try harder on that one...

Have finally decided on my new years resolution;  
I, Benjamin Applebaum, will not let a girl play me, I will play the game better.

[Jesse's POV]

I scoffed as I saw the status update in front of me.

'Best Christmas & New Years ever! Thanks to a certain someone for making it special. x Here's to a freakin' fabulous new year.'

Wouldn't hold your breath on that one, honey.


	26. Chapter 26

[Chloe's POV]

We had been through intense, gruelling rehearsals for a week now and we were all knackered. As it was our first arena tour there was so much more to consider than on our previous tour. We had to select a theme, put together a set list, decide on a medley for the middle of the show, choose what special effects we wanted, and also know our places in the whole show. We were having dancers, so we had to learn the choreography of whether we walk to the left, right or jump on the spot. All very technical.

"Can I have a minute with the girls please?" Alice asked the tour director, after a few minutes of watching us perform.

We all huddled over towards our Manager once we were granted permission.

"Hey Alice!" We all chorused like a choir.

"Hi guys."

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Amy said with a cheeky grin.

"Just a fleeting visit, but I have big news." We gave her our undivided attention, once she was satisfied, she continued. "Well, I've just had a call from the record label... They want to take this arena tour to Europe!" She exclaimed excitedly. We all stayed silent. "Didn't you lot hear me?! Tour? Europe? Next stop world domination?"

Just as Alice started to look a bit frustrated from our lack of reaction we suddenly embraced her in a Bellas sandwich as we started cheering and bouncing around like lunatics.

"Guys? Can't breathe! Let me out!" She said thumping me in the stomach, I let her out of the celebratory huddle as I didn't fancy being beaten up. And I'm pretty sure Alice would be able to cause some damage if she needed to.

"I can't believe it! There's actually enough demand in Europe for us to do an arena tour?!" Lilly was the first one to calm down after a few minutes.

"Yup. We have put together and booked 10 dates, but from the reaction of the fans, we may be adding more. Guys, do your Twitter thing and spread the word!" She informed and instructed us, we all immediately got on our phones to let the Fans know. "Right, well I'm off now. Back to work guys, stop standing around." And with that she left.

We all looked at each other in amazement, not quite believing the news we had just received. This was incredible.

After making calls to our loved ones sharing our excitement with them, it was back to work for the rest of the afternoon.

~*~*~

"Hey babe" I leant over the sofa and kissed Beca on the lips as soon as I walked through the door. I had missed her a lot today, and I haven't told her about the tour, I wanted to do it person.

"Yo babe," She said back to me with a grin, looking up from her laptop.

"I've got something to tell you," I whispered in her ear, a look of worry took over her features as she silently got up off the sofa and followed me upstairs.

She closed the door quietly and sat on my bed anxiously.

"Don't look so scared, Bec! It's nothing bad!" I smiled, grabbing her hands and sitting opposite her.

"You sure?" She didn't look convinced, I stifled a chuckle.

"Positive." I paused, purposely building the tension, "Sooo..."

"Get to the point Chloe" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, I would if you'd give me the chance!" Beca shot me a look in jest, still waiting. "Ok ok, so Alice came to see us today with some exciting news!"

"Yeah..." She encouraged.

"They have added more dates to the tour!" Her face lit up excitedly, "In Europe!" I beamed ecstatically, then she launched herself onto me, thrilled with the news.

"Oh my god, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you!" I was covered in kisses and enveloped in hugs. "So where in Europe are you off to?" She eventually asked me.

"I have no idea, it's all being finalised. I'm guessing the major cities, Barcelona, Madrid, Paris, London..."

"Wowww! Paris! I'm so jealous!"

"You're coming with, silly!"

"I can't do the whole thing if you're adding even more dates! Already pushing my luck with being on the US leg."

I was disappointed with her not being able to do the extra dates. There was nothing more I wanted than to take her on a tour of all the beautiful places in Europe, make it into more of a holiday. I wondered if there was something I could do... I wondered if speaking with the teachers would do the trick, I pondered to myself as we joined the others in the lounge.

[Tianna's POV]

New Messages  
Twitter

TheBardenBellas: BREAKING NEWS: The girls have just added new dates to The Arena Tour European fans head over to the website for more information!

TheTrebleMakers: We are also joining TheBardenBellas on a tour of Europe, can't wait to see all you Europeans, Bumper x

TreblemakerDonald: We are going European for the tour. Dates just announced, tickets on sale soon! is where it's at!

AubreyTheBellas: Touring USA & Europe. I'm loving this year already. What has happened to my life?!

ChloeTheBellas: This year is going to be amazing! Massive arena tour to start it off, are you ready?! x

TreblemakerBumper: RT TreblemakerDonald: We are going European for the tour. Dates just announced, tickets on sale soon! is where it's at!

LillyTheBellas: So excited about the new dates on the tour! Amazing! Can't wait to see you all!

x_BecaM: So proud of the girls! Congrats on the fab news x

What? More dates for the tour? And I was finding out via Twitter? This cannot be right.

"Yell-o," Donald answered the phone chirpily.

"Donald, it's Ti."

"Oh. Hi!" He responded, not quite matching the happy tone he greeted me with.

"You guys added more dates to the tour?" I questioned quickly.

"Er, yeah, amazing isn't it?" I could hear a small smile creep into his tone.

"Yeah... When did you find out?" A pause was heard on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, earlier today in rehearsals." He replied nonchalant.

"When were you going to tell me?" There was a slight edge to my voice that I couldn't control. "I'll need to get my passport renewed if we are going overseas." I added as an afterthought.

"What?" Donald asked, obviously not getting what I saying.

"My passport? It's out of date. It needs to be valid if travelling abroad, even you should know that!" I could hear the lads in the background, they were obviously distracting him.

"Er, why, where are you going?"

"On tour with you." I stated, not understanding the change in my boyfriend.

"With me? What? I never said..." He trailed off and changed his tone, "I think we need to talk. Meet me at the park in half an hour."

"Good idea. See you in a bit babe." He hung up without saying bye.

What a weird conversation, he was quite cold with me but I couldn't work out why. He must be tired and had a long day, bless him though, he still wanted to see me.

I went to get changed and make myself look half decent, didn't want him thinking he had chosen someone with no sense of style!

~*~*~

I pulled my leather jacket further around me, in attempt to deter the icy winds from making me even colder than I already was. Goosebumps covered my skin and my body shivered in the freezing temperatures, as I walked through the large iron gate to the park. I saw Donald in the distance sat on a bench, and I suddenly forgot about the arctic conditions as I quickened my step towards him.

He noticed me and stood up to greet me.

"Hi!" I wrapped my arms round him for a hug, happy to see him again. I noticed it was a one-armed hug on his part and he didn't smile as he broke away.

Donald sat down on the bench, hands in his coat pockets, and stared at the ground.

"Sit down." He said quietly and I did as I was told.

"Everything o-" He cut me off.

"Ti. I need to say something," I quietly nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Look, I don't think things are working between us and we're going to be away for most of the year so I can't give you a steady relationship like you want..." His eyes eventually flickered up to meet mine and I couldn't read his thoughts.

"No Donald, don't be silly. I can come with you, I handed my notice in at work yesterday! We can be together!" I said excitedly as I revealed my news.

"Why did you hand your notice in?" He enquired.

"So we wouldn't have to spend weeks, months, apart. I couldn't be without you for that long." I confessed, grabbing his hand.

"You shouldn't have done that, that's stupid."

"I did it for you, for us." I enthused eagerly, but worry seemed to be etched on his face.

"Ti-" This time it was my turn to cut him off.

"Listen to me, I love you," I kissed him, but he pushed me away.

"This is why it's not working. You have developed strong feelings for me, and I don't feel the same about you. I can't see the relationship going anywhere, I don't have time for a girlfriend." He got to his feet and faced me. "Goodbye Tianna." He began to walk off, but I jogged after him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't do this," I whispered. "We can make it work." His usual kind brown eyes, bore into me.

"No we can't, I don't want this, I'm sorry." His tone was laced with sorrow as he unhooked my arms from around his waist.

Tears brimmed my eyes, "But, I love you." I looked up at him, hoping for some kind of resolve.

"I don't love you." With those cutting words, he turned and walked away.

~*~*~

We can exclusively reveal that Donald from a cappella all-male sentation The treblemakers, has sensationally dumped fanatical girlfriend, Tianna Williams.

Donald is said to have called time on their brief romance yesterday evening, hours after announcing the band are extending their first arena tour to Europe.

No official word has been heard from the treble camp on the cause of the break up, but insiders are claiming Donald, 21, thought Williams was getting too 'clingy' and 'needy', whereas, 'he just wants to have fun'. With a demanding schedule looming, the popstar will surely seek solace from the many girls lining up to take Tianna's place.

Donald appeared to be on top form arriving with the rest of his band at the rehearsal studio in East LA this morning. The boys joked around and play fought in the car park before further tour run-throughs commenced.

Tianna has also been spotted this morning, but the mood was noticeably different. Meeting a friend in Atlanta for coffee, she looked drained and dishevelled, while sporting a laid back look of a black velour tracksuit and Ugg boots.

Pictures

Donald this morning larking around with bandmates, Uni and Bumper outside the rehearsal studio.

Tianna looking heartbroken on the way to get coffee with a friend.

Words by B-Jay

[Stacie's POV]

Me and Aubrey were lying down on her king size bed, idly watching TV after a busy day for the both of us. I stared at the screen, but I wasn't concentrating on what was being broadcast, instead I was trying to find the courage to speak to her about my past.

I cleared my throat and sat up.

"Aubrey?"

"Yes babe?" she looked at me and rolled onto her side, watching me intently as I sat cross-legged in front of her and started picking my nail varnish.

"Erm, I need to tell you something..."

"Ok," she replied simply, giving me the attention I required.

"Well, uh, there's a big part of my life I haven't told you about," she looked away and swallowed, probably nervous about where this was going.

I started babbling on about the past few years, about Jesse, about the rape, about the baby, her looked changed from shock and sadness as the story progressed.

I eventually bought it to present day, "... I want a baby, Aubrey" I peered at her attempting to gauge her reaction. She was silent, but her eyes wide, I could tell a million and one questions were forming, ready to be asked. "I can't explain how I feel to make you understand. It's a want, no, a need. I need this thing in my life to make me feel complete. I know that sounds terrible because you're my girlfriend, and I do love you, I really do, but I need a family. I finally realised this is what I need in order to move on with my life, put all of this behind me. I want to move forward with you, and our baby. We could adopt or have IVF..." I managed to stop the verbal flow of words and waited anxiously for her reaction.

"Woah! That's a lot of information to process, you know Stace!" she grabbed both my hands, and cupped them in her palms. "I want you to know how absolutely sorry I am that you went through all of that, and that it's haunting you again. And I'm glad you have told me, I'm here for you, now more than ever." She rested her forehead against mine and I gazed into her eyes for a few wonderful moments. "No more secrets?"

I nodded my head, agreeing, "No secrets." We linked pinkie fingers and smiled.

"Ok, as for the baby thing..." I half nodded, bracing myself for her to run a mile. "You're right I don't understand... I will need to get used to the idea, it is a bit sudden, but I think we are great together, and I want to make you happy... if you want a baby, then ok..." she watched me as the biggest smile appeared on my face at the words she had just spoken.

"Really?" I squeaked, she nodded animatedly and I wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

I was ecstatic.

[Aubrey's POV]

New Message  
To: Ben  
More huge news. Will call shortly xx

I slid my phone into my jeans pocket and sauntered down stairs. The girls were watching TV, so I quietly sat on the armchair and watched the programme unfold.

"Right, we're ready." Beca called from the foot of the stairs, topping up her pink lip gloss. "Guyssss!" She called again, managing to get Donald (who had come round) and Chloe's attention this time.

"Finally!" Donald exclaimed jumping over the back of the sofa to walk over to Beca and Stacie.

Donald, Chloe, Beca and Stacie were going to the pub for a few hours, I declined, I had too much to think about and so much to tell Ben.

I knew Amy and Lilly would be glued to the TV all night, so it would be safe.

"You sure you don't want to come along, babe?" Stacie asked walking over to me and sitting on the arm of the chair leaning into me.

"Nah, it's fine, I'm knackered. You guys go and have fun. I might go bed in a bit." I faked a yawn as she nodded understanding.

"Ok, if you're positive. Come on then!"

The four of them exited the house and I sat on the sofa watching the rest of the programme.

I announced my retirement for the night and went up to my room. Laying on the bed I dialled Ben's number.

"...Stacie wants a baby!" I announced with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Ben shrieked, shocked. "You didn't agree did you?"

"Course I did! Just think, we thought we may be on borrowed time before the industry finds out, but with this, they won't even bother, they will be too busy with all things baby!" I reasoned, I could tell he needed convincing.

"Is that what you think?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah don't you? I think it's just what we need."

"What for you to have a kid with some girl?" There was an edge to his voice which I didn't like.

"She's not just some girl." Now I said with a quieter sound.

"Oh yeah, I forgot she's your perfect little girlfriend, making you the perfect little couple in celeb land. And I'm just some guy you keep well hidden in the background because you're ashamed." He replied scathingly.

"You know that's not true..."

"So you're really going to pay loads get her pregnant then?"

"Well that usually what you have to do if you want babies. In a relationship like ours" I answered sarcastically to the ridiculous question.

"Yes I'm fully aware of that, Aubrey. I'm just not loving the fact you are wanting to do this."

"Well, I'm in a relationship with her, kids is part of the course." He stayed silent. "You do realise I have sex with her?"

"No... yeah... Well I guess I knew but I choose not to acknowledge it. It makes me feel sick, you sleeping with someone else. But now trying for a baby you're ruining your life" Ben was now sounding hurt.

"Not at all" I gritted my teeth feeling irritated.

"Do you enjoy being it with her?" The question caught me off guard, I hesitated with my answer, trying to limit the fall out.

"Not as much as I do when I'm with you." I soon realised I was in a no win situation.

"But you do enjoy it?"

"Yeah, well..." This conversation was going nowhere. "Look Ben, this is just going to escalate into an argument, I don't want to fall out with you."

"Well you're saying the right things to make it into an argument." He coldly said, infuriating me further.

"I'm gonna go."

"Good idea."

"Speak to you tomorrow. But please just think of the positives of this situation." He annoyingly scoffed at my comment.

"Yeah. The positives. Right. Bye."

The line went dead.

I threw my phone at the wall out of frustration, grabbed my cigarettes and headed downstairs to get out and de-stress in the bitter cold night air.


	27. Chapter 27

[Donald's POV]

Tonight was the night. We were in South Carolina for the first night of our arena tour. And I was shitting it.

We were all absolutely terrified but excited at the same time, the nervous energy was evident throughout the backstage area as various bodies were scurrying around before show time.

Current chart music was being blasted into the arena to the thousands of fans waiting in anticipation for our grand entrance.

"3 minutes, guys." One of the production staff announced to us before disappearing.

We all huddled into a circle, arms around one another as we started our pre-show ritual.

The lights went down, the music stopped, all that could be heard were high pitched screams on the other side of the stage. We stood in a line waiting for our cue to march onto stage. Drums started with a steady rhythm, a military beat, we all looked at each other one last time and grinned. This was it.

"Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music" We emerged on the stage in our treble uniforms. The crowd went crazy.

Then I saw her. Front row centre. Staring right at me. I looked away and avoided her gaze for the rest of the show.

~*~*~  
The show flew by and surprisingly went without a hitch, which means, I didn't fall over once, not even a stumble. Success!

We were quickly escorted out of the venue and into the awaiting vehicles to be whisked back to the hotel before a crowd started forming outside for us.

All of us were buzzing, completely pumped from our performance, definitely one of our best gigs ever. We eagerly jumped out of the van as we arrived at the hotel, keen to get the beers and shots on the go.

Fortunately there were no fans waiting for us, so we sauntered right through into the vast lobby and made a left towards the bar.

"I'm going to get a quick shower first." I announced to the group as they started to congregate around a table. The Bellas had done their first gig too and had joined us.

"Chloe needs a shower too." Beca mused, receiving a questioning glance from Chloe. "She stinks." I laughed at her comment as she grabbed her into a consuming bear hug.

I carried on towards the lift lost in my own thoughts. The doors pinged open as it reached the floor my room was situated on.

Looking forward, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hi Donald! Tianna exclaimed happily - as if nothing had happened.

!What are you doing here?" I said, trying but failing at not gritting my teeth.

"I'm stopping here, silly. It's a long way to go back to Atlanta tonight." She beamed at me, I half nodded.

I side stepped, trying to get past her, but she moved in the same direction at me.

"Are you going down to the bar?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Erm, not sure yet. Might just crash." I answered with a white lie, hoping it would deter her from venturing down there.

"Oh that's no fun, DonDuck! You have just done your first night of your tour, you should be getting wrecked!" I cringed as she giggled at her nickname for me.

The lift doors started to close, but she held her arm to stop it and it retracted back.

"Party pooper me. I best be going." I tried to move, but again she blocked me.

"Ok, well I hope you change your mind, we should have a drink" I nodded at her expectant expression.

"Bye Tianna." This time I carried on down the corridor towards my room.

I heard the lift doors close, and I checked she wasn't still there, didn't want her seeing what room I was in.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, reaching for it as I let myself in.

1 New Message  
Beca  
I think a certain ex gf of yours is here. Beware! x

I pressed the call button.

"Yeah she's here." I commented down the phone to my friend.

"Have you seen her?" Beca asked me.

"Yep, just ran into her as I was getting out of the lift." I could imagine her eyes growing wide at this point. I kicked off my shoes and sat on the end of the double bed.

"Seriously? I thought I saw her, but couldn't be certain..." She trailed off.

"Yeah, kinda freaked me out a little bit. She said she's stopping here tonight"

"Oh god. Do you want me to come and protect you?!" She laughed and I smiled.

"How the hell is a short arse like you going to protect me?!" I joked back.

"Shit! She's just walked into the bar!" She whispered and I heard Chloe in the background say "What the fuck is she doing here?"

"Oh no. She did say she was going for a drink, and that I should join her."

"Is she for real?! Go and have your shower, I will come and get you in a bit and escort you down." Beca informed me.

"Thanks Bec, but I'll be ok!" I chuckled as I pulled off my socks and threw them in the corner of the room.

"Mate, we will come up to you. See you in a bit." Chloe said down the phone and hung up.

I sighed. I think they were making a mountain out of a mole hill on this one. Yeah, Tianna was at the show and now stopping in the same hotel as us, but it's not the first time fans have done this, and definitely won't be the last.

I wandered into the bathroom and switched on the shower. I let the warm water cascade over my body trying to get my party head back on. I was going to have a good night, I thought determinedly.

[Fat Amy's POV]

3 New Messages Received  
Benji  
Ok, so I'm sat in a limo, being whisked out of town. A glass of Champagne in one hand, a red rose on the seat next to me. Please tell me this has something to do with you, otherwise I am being kidnapped. x

Benji  
Just realised you are on stage right now, hence the lack of reply. Still not entirely sure where I am or what's actually happening. Help asap x

Benji  
Ha. Ha. All signs are pointing to South Carolina. I guess I'll see you shortly. x

Compose Message  
To: Benji  
You shall indeed, looking forward to it ;) xx

I smiled as I read the messages while I was in the car on the way to the hotel. So far, so good with my wonderful plan it seemed.

Benji still wasn't that forth coming in seeing me, but I wasn't a quitter and I knew when something was worthwhile. The red roses kept being delivered and I kept offering to take him out, but it was to no avail.

I took a chance and arranged for a limo to pick him up and bring him up to South Carolina, no prior warning, just hope and belief that he would go with it.

And he has.

Upon arriving at the hotel, I climbed out of the vehicle and looked around the car park, searching. With perfect timing, the limo pulled up, and he slowly got out and smiled at me as I sheepishly stalked over to him, taking in his beauty.

"Hey."

"Hey."he responded shyly, his eyes flickering to the floor.

"Glad you made it" I said, pulling him into a hug.

"Didn't have much choice did I?!" I notice him blush slightly when I kissed him on the cheek. Cute.

I grabbed his hand and bag, and pulled him towards the hotel.

"Where are we going?" he questioned as we entered the reception area. I heard him gasp as he took in his surroundings, I looked around and realised it was a grand place. I was so used to places like this that I suppose I took it for granted.

"For a shower." he stopped walking which then made me come to a halt, I peered at him as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Not like that!" I chuckled at his expression. "Well, unless you want to..." he playfully punched me in the arm. "Ouch! I need to freshen up and then the rest is a surprise." I grabbed both of his hands and leaned in for a kiss, but he swiftly turned his head rejecting the contact. Damn, mis-judged that one...

"Um, ok... Don't you take forever getting a shower?" he asked.

"Not that long..." I lied, wondering how he knew that about me.

"Hey guys!" Chloe hollered, walked hand in hand with Beca.

"What you up to?" I asked my friend.

"Going to get showered and then escort Don down so he doesn't get attacked by a psycho. Why?"

"Would it be ok if Benji tags along with Beca while I'm getting ready?" Beca started a chuckle.

"Yeah sure, you will be bored out of your mind waiting for this one!" She nodded her head in my direction, Benji grinned. "We have got some drinks in our room, so we can get started on them!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Benji agreed as we all started walking towards the lifts.

"Don't get too drunk!" I called as I continued to my room, leaving Chloe, Beca and Benji.

Once in the shower, I let my mind wonder what was in store for this evening. I felt slightly anxious because Benji kept blowing hot and cold with me. One moment he was into me and all smiles and jokes, the next, he was backing off seeming awkward and hesitant being around me. I couldn't work him out, but I was hoping tonight would seal the deal.

I wandered out into the corridor and headed for Chloe's room. I collected Benji and led him towards the lifts.

"So, what have you got planned?" he fluttered his long eyelashes at me. Beca had obviously plied him with alcohol, making him slightly tipsy and happy to be with me, I would have to thank her later.

"Ah, all will be revealed Mr Applebaum." I winked and snaked my arm around his broad waist as we reached the ground floor.

A few hundred yards and we had reached our destination. The hotel restaurant.

The Manager greeted us at the entrance and silently led us away from the other people eating meals. We came to a door, which he unlocked and opened for us.

His free hand clamped over his mouth as he gasped.

A private room was revealed, a single table situated in the centre, complete with a candle flickering on top of the table cloth.

We sat down opposite one another, and I smiled at his pretty face.

"For you." I said quietly handing him another red rose.

"Thank you. You do realise I now have enough of these to open a flower shop for Valentines Day?!" he grinned accepting the gesture.

"That's not true..." His gaze flickered to meet mine. "I'm sure they won't be too healthy looking by then!" The smile reached the corner of his eyes, I grabbed his hand, feeling my heart skip a beat.

"So what's on the menu?" he questioned.

"Well, as you wouldn't let me have what I wanted to eat on New Years, I decided that it's Pizza night tonight!" he tutted in jest as I leaned back in my chair triumphantly.

After the feast we had consumed, we went and sat on the large leather sofa situated on the other side of the room.

"I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life!" Benji moaned placing his hand on his stomach. "Definitely got a food baby in there." I laughed at his comment and he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Wash it down with another bottle of wine!" I suggested, topping up both of our glasses.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Miss?" he looked at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe..." I winked and sat back into the couch looking at him intently.

Within seconds our lips collided in a delicious passionate kiss. His tongue delicately played with mine as he pushed his body against me, my hands roaming all over him.

"Follow me." I breathed with lust.

I took him down the corridor and followed the signs I noticed earlier. Clasping his hand we hurriedly and giddily continued, turning left and right and through several more doors, until we reached the desired location.

The hotel Spa, completely deserted. We stood looking at the view weighing up the options. Swimming Pool, Sauna, Jacuzzi?

Next thing I knew, Benji had stripped off and dived into the pool. I quickly followed suit and joined him in the tepid water.

I swam over to him and he wrapped his arms around me and we fell into another kiss...

[Donald's POV]

"Hey beaut," Beca said answering the door to the room her and Chloe were sharing. I followed her in and sat on the bed. "Drink?" She offered which I gratefully accepted.

They had obviously brought part of the bar upstairs with them, as various bottles of spirits lined the table.

"Chloe's just in the shower." She handed me a drink, I eyed it suspiciously, it smelt vile.

"What the hell have you given me?!" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"My special concoction, I've called it Multiple Orgasm." I almost choked on the liquid as she uttered those words.

"Beca, taste it, an orgasm doesn't taste like this, let alone a multiple orgasm. Unless Chloe is doing it wrong!" I grimaced as the mix of alcohol trickled down my throat.

"Chloe's doing what wrong?" she exclaimed walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Taste this. My own creation, Multiple Orgasm." Beca shoved another glass into her hand and she took a swig.

"Urgh, babe. Are you trying to kill me?" she passed it back to her unimpressed.

"I said it doesn't taste like an orgasm, unless you're doing it wrong" I said giving my input.

"Well, I can assure you I do not do that wrong." I pulled a face before she attempted to elaborate. "Do I babe?" We all looked at Beca as she rolled her eyes.

"No you don't." She answered quietly while pouring herself a different drink.

Once Chloe was finally ready, we all made tracks downstairs to get the party started. We joined the group who were already in extremely high spirits, they appeared to be toasting random things with every shot that was consumed.

A glass of Champagne was set down in front of me and I looked round to see who it was from. The waitress looked at me and smiled pleasantly.

"Courtesy of the lady over there." I followed her gaze and my stomach plummeted.

Tianna was sat there looking straight over beaming from ear to ear, and beckoned me over.

"Er, ok, thanks." I replied feebly to the girl as she continued back to the bar.

I glanced back to Tianna and raised my glass as if to thank her and turned back round trying to get back into the conversation that was happening around me.

"Surely you can feel that?" Beca leant over whispering to me after a while.

"Feel what?" I questioned confused.

"Her eyes in the back of your head. She hasn't stopped gawping since you sat down." Her eyes flickered in the direction of our topic of conversation.

"Yeah I know. I was trying to ignore it, but I don't think she's taking the hint is she?" Beca smirked and shook her head, confirming my thoughts. "I'm going to have to go over to her aren't I?" I groaned.

"Make a signal if you need back up." I rolled my eyes at her and got up from my seat.

I noticed Tianna's face light up as she realised I was walking over to her, she ran her hands through her hair quickly and straightened her back.

"Hi!" She called cheerily as I reached her table. Without uttering a word I sat down, she watching my every move.

"Where are your friends?" I asked fairly hostile, I already knew the answer, but it needed to be asked.

"Oh they have gone to the room." That was a lie. I knew she was on her own, she went to the gig on her own too.

"You should have gone with them." I commented and took a sip of lager.

"Hmmm." She concluded. "I'm so glad you came over."

"Well it's a fleeting visit. Look, I can't say this without seeming rude. But, what are you doing? We broke up, and yet you turn up to the concert alone and you're stopping in the same hotel as us. What are you hoping to achieve, Ti?" She bit her lip while she constructed her answer.

"I wanted to come to see the opening show. Sorry none of my friends could make it. I thought I may as well treat myself to a night over instead of rushing to get a train back at silly o'clock." Her answer was quite sane, in an insane way. I didn't know how to reply, but she continued. "I understand we aren't together any more, but to be honest, I know it wasn't your decision. It was forced onto you by management."

I looked at her in disbelief.

"I know you didn't really want to break up with me, but you had no choice. This is another reason why I wanted to come today, to let you know I'm fine with keeping it quiet. Bumper and the others don't need to know."

Oh my god. This girl was tapped.

"Um, ok, look, I did genuinely finish with you because I didn't want to be with you. It wasn't anyone else's decision apart from mine. I don't know what gave you the impression otherwise." I sighed, she looked as if she didn't hear anything I just said. "I'm going to go back to my friends." She nodded and smiled, and let me leave.

Beca raised a questioning eyebrow at me as I sat down beside her.

"Crazy." I mouthed to her.

"Tell me later." She mouthed back to me, squeezing my arm and I nodded.

[Beca's POV]

The night had progressed into the early hours and the number of heads had slowly decreased but the remaining ones were still going strong. I was drunk - no point denying it and I was having a great time.

We had chatted and debated about the most pointless things in the world tonight, but in all fairness, it was no change from the norm.

"I'm just going to the loo." I slurred at Chloe, as I managed to get up from the sofa. She pulled my hand and I leant back down towards her.

"You want any company?" She winked at me, I tutted at the friskiness of my girlfriend.

In the bathroom I looked at my reflection in the mirror and frowned at the dishevelled, intoxicated person staring back at me. I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to tame it, but not quite succeeding. I searched through my clutch bag for my lipgloss and I heard someone enter the bathroom, I didn't bother looking up.

"Beca!" A voice exclaimed. Startling me I spun around to find my greeter.

"Oh. Hi Tianna." I half smiled and turned my attentions back to the lip gloss search.

I could feel her eyes burning into my back, I looked into the mirror and noticed she was standing there, hands on hips looking expectantly at me.

"You ok?" I asked peering at her.

"Well I was. Everything was fine, until I saw you!" She announced scathingly, I threw a puzzled look in her direction. "Don't act as if you have no idea what I'm talking about Beca."

"I really don't," I half laughed, remembering the word 'Crazy' which was used to describe her earlier.

"I saw you flirting with Donald! Trying to make a move on him!" She folded her arms across her chest and glared at me.

I scoffed at the accusation, "What?! How the hell did you come up with that one? Donald's my friend, and in case you failed to realise, I'm with Chloe." I located my gloss and started to apply it, my dismissive mood seemed to spur Tianna on.

"Oh please, it's obvious to anyone. You fancy him, but you need to realise Donald loves me, we will get back together." I looked at her, trying my best to focus. Damn alcohol.

"I do not fancy him and he doesn't love you. I'm sure he's tried telling you more than once that he's not interested." She slowly walked closer to me, I was a bit wary in case she took a swing for me or something.

"He only being like that because of management not approving of us, I understand, and it's ok, he knows I'll be waiting for him." I realised she truly believed everything that was coming out of her mouth.

"Honey, you need to go home. Donald doesn't want you. End of." Her stare become more severe as my tone was fierce.

"Listen, you little bitch. Just leave my man alone, alright? He doesn't want a psycho like you around, someone who gets pregnant and then gets her Ex to beat her up so she loses the baby, oh and before that shags him and cries rape. You are nothing but a slut, really don't understand what Chloe sees in you." I stood there motionless, her words - no matter how far from the truth cut like knives.

"Bye Tianna." My breath got caught in my throat as I muttered my exit.

"Truth hurts doesn't it." She rhetorically asked as I pushed past her to get to the door. Tears were stinging my eyes.

I was taken aback with how she knew about me losing the baby, then it occurred to me, Donald must have told her. I was fuming.

Stomping across the foyer and back into the bar, I grabbed Donald's arm and pulled him outside.

"What the hell Beca?" He questioned confused as he stood there, watching me pace up and down in front of him.

"Oh I've just had a wonderful little chat with your girlfriend." I spat, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Girlfriend? What you on about? What's happened?" He caught my arm so I stopped in my tracks.

"I thought we were friends, Donald." My tone was laced with ice.

"We are, Beca, what's happened?" He queried again with concern.

"Friends don't divulge personal information to people. I thought I could trust you, I was obviously wrong." A small tear escaped and ran down my cheek.

"What information have I supposedly 'divulged'?" I could tell he was getting agitated now.

"You told her about me losing the baby! How could you! She made out I did it on purpose and cried rape! Is that what you really think?" His brow furrowed as I spoke, more tears were overflowing, betraying me.

"Hey what's going on?" We both turned to look at the red haired beauty that had joined us.

"Donald's a dick, that's what's going on." I folded my arms and glared at the black haired man in front of me. Chloe looked surprised at my outburst and peered at us bout questioningly.

"Beca! I didn't tell her anything! I would never do that, you're one of my best friends! I have never and will never tell anyone." I didn't respond. "Also I know none of that was your fault, I know how much it hurt you, how it hurt all of us seeing you go through that. And the crying rape thing, you haven't told us he raped you so I don't know where that has come from."

I was properly crying now, partly because I didn't know what to believe and partly because I was being dragged back to that time I thought I had managed to forget.

Chloe wrapped her arms around me silently, resting my head on her chest while I tried to control the tears. I examined Donald's face closely as he looked helpless. I could see the hurt in his eyes, the worry etched across his features showed how much our friendship meant to him. Deep down I knew he was being honest. I just wanted to know how she knew certain details of my life, and I vowed I would find out.


	28. Chapter 28

[Aubrey's POV]

I sat down in my seat and fastened the seatbelt securely. I felt a foreign hand slide into mine, looking to my right I couldn't help but smile at the beautiful smiley eyes which peered at me with adoration. Our lips met in a quick sweet kiss, I grinned as she pulled away and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Good afternoon, this is your Captain speaking and I would like to welcome you aboard this flight to Paris. Our estimated time of arrival is 17.30 and the temperature is around 15 degrees. Myself and the crew would like to wish you a comfortable and pleasant journey, thank you for flying with American Airways.

I shuffled in the chair in a restless fashion trying to decide whether to listen to music or to read. Taking the easiest and laziest option, I rested my head upon Stacie's and closed my eyes.

A few weeks had passed since my little disagreement with Ben, and to be honest, we hadn't spoken much since. With tiring rehearsals and then being thrown straight into the tour I didn't have much time to try and make things right with him. I hated not being able to apologise in person, so I would do it the next time I see him. Whenever that would be.

In the meantime, things with Stacie and I were going really well. She occupied my time outside of work, and I was enjoying myself and felt happy, dwelling on my silly spat with my boyfriend wasn't an option.

It was Friday 12th February and for the cliche to end all cliche's, The Trebles and Bellas were performing in Paris tomorrow night, just in time for Valentines Day. It was quite cool in a way, we were all heading there, girlfriends in tow and making a weekend out of it.

I had bought Stacie, Chloe and Beca and Amy had persuaded Benji to come.

Donald was on his own, which he didn't mind, he assured us he didn't want any female interaction for a long time, since the whole Tianna thing.  
Amy and Benji seemed to be going from strength to strength, she seemed fairly smitten with him and he was head over heels for her, she was a reformed character to say the least.

Chloe and Beca were feeling the strain of being apart, I had overheard heated phone conversations and petty arguments in the past couple of weeks. The magic of Christmas and New Year appeared to have worn off and now they were back to reality, I think the stresses of last year had reared it's ugly head and was causing tension between them. Hopefully things will get back on track for them this weekend.

I must have drifted off to sleep because I was woken up by peanuts being thrown at me and an announcement over the tannoy system, advising we were now descending onto the runway in Paris. I gently nudged Stacie awake, and chucked the peanuts at Beale's head.

"Oi!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head as he turned round to face me. I stuck my middle finger up at her and smirked, she reciprocated the finger and then turned back round.

After collecting our bags and walking through arrivals to be greeted by a lot of French fans, we eventually arrived at the hotel. It was a chic boutique hotel, completely different to the places we usually stay.

"Oh my god Aubrey, look!" Stacie shrieked in awe as she walked out onto the balcony. I quickly joined her, and followed her gaze. The Eiffel Tower filled my vision, and I stood there staring. "Amazing" She commented as if in a trance. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck.

"Not as amazing as the girl in my arms." I whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver at my words.

Stacie turned around snaking her arms around my neck and reaching up to meet my lips.

"Jump." I said breathily.

She obeyed and wrapped her legs around me and without breaking the kiss, I escorted us into the bedroom and lay her down , caressing every inch of her beautiful body.

"Um, babe?" She questioned, moving her head to look at me. We were laying in a heap in the middle of the bed in a post sex haze.

"Yeah...?" I answered while tracing shapes on her bare tanned stomach.

"I think the IVF worked, I might be pregnant." I sat up slightly, using my elbows for support.

"Oh." I acknowledged.

"My period's late. I'm going to get a test." She stated, almost telling herself the information because she clambered off the bed and started throwing her clothes on.

"Right oh. Do you want me to come with you?" I offered watching her get dressed.

"No it's fine. I'll be back shortly" She grabbed her essentials and vacated the room.

Wow. Pregnant. Shit.  
Didn't think it would happen so soon. I thought it took years to get pregnant, not weeks.  
I got up off the bed and put my boxers and jeans on and went out on the balcony for a breather.

"Hello?" The familiar voice answered, making a small smile creep across my mouth.

"Hey." I responded, somehow lost for words.

"How can I help you, Aubrey?" Ben asked in an official capacity, throwing me a bit.

"I miss you." I simply said.

"I miss you too." I could hear his tone change into a more accepting manner.

"How are you doing babe?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm ok. I'd be better if you were here though..." He trailed off, pulling on my heart strings.

"Yeah I know. Wish I was." I answered regretfully.

"So... what's the latest with Little Miss Stacie then?" I could detect a hint of spitefulness question.

"Well, that's one of the reasons I'm ringing... She thinks she's pregnant, she gone to get a test now." I braced myself for him to blow his top, but all I heard was silence. "Ben? You still there?"

"Yes I'm here. Well if she is, it's what you both wanted isn't it?" He rhetorically asked without emotion.

"Hmmm. Not so sure..." I trailed off. "Maybe it was the wrong decision..."

"Hallelujah." I heard him mutter. "Good to hear you're finally seeing sense. But it might be too late."

"Yeah I know. What do I do if she is?" I questioned, panicked.

"You stand by her and the child and be a family. You have no choice and you aren't doing a runner, you step up to the plate." He wisely advised.

"And what if she isn't?" I queried, still feeling slight fear.

"You tell her you don't want a child."

"I can't do that." I declared, I heard him sigh.

"Well there's no other way out of it." I drummed my fingers against the glass table I was sat at outside, while pondering.

"There might be one way..." I started, my mind racing, trying to decide if I had lost the plot or not.

"Which is?..." I'm sure Ben would have rolled his eyes at this point.

"The contraceptive pill... that's a form of birth control, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well if it's taken correctly, you don't get pregnant." I said running through the details in my head.

"How the hell you gonna convince her to take the pill?" He asked incredulously.

"I'm thinking if I crush it up into a drink, she wouldn't know, would she? Surely it would still work?" I grinned with my idea.

"Oh my god, I think you might be on to something there!" Ben commended.

"I know! That's if she's not pregnant. Shit she's back. Speak soon!" I quickly hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

Walking into the room Stacie greeted me with a hug and notified me that she had got the test.

"Shall I do it now?" She asked biting her lip, unsure.

"Nothing to lose!" I smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

She stalked into the bathroom and shut the door. I sat on the sofa as my phone vibrated.

1 New Message  
Ben  
Let me know the verdict xx

A short while later, Stacie walked out towards me, brandishing a white stick. She silently sat beside me and placed the test on the table in front of us. We anxiously waited for the seconds to tick by.

"Ready?" She asked nervously. I nodded clasping my hands together.

We both peered at the window. One blue line. I didn't know what that meant.

"Not pregnant." Stacie whispered, blinking back the tears.

"Babe, I'm sorry. We'll get there, it's early days yet." I tried to pull her into a cuddle, but she resisted and pushed me away.

"Um, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back later." She looked like she was going to burst into full on tears.

"Hold on, I'll come with you." I scrambled around for my previously discarded t-shirt.

"No don't worry about it. I'm going to meet the girls." She shut the door behind her, leaving me in the hotel room, on my own, once again.

I grabbed a beer out of the fridge, and hit reply on my phone.

New Message  
To: Ben  
No baby. Game on xx

[Benji's POV]

13th February

Currently relaxing in an amazing hotel in Paris for Valentines weekend, with Amy.

[This doesn't change anything though... ;) I will play the game better]

Cannot believe the last couple of weeks since the South Carolina surprise. She's making a real effort and treating me like a member of the royal family. Expecting this to only last a short while until she gets bored and her eye starts to wander.

Looking forward to tomorrow, to see what she's got planned, especially with a whole day to ourselves in Paris!

Concert tonight, it is getting a bit repetitive now, seen their show about four times now, so a bit boring. Going out to a bar later with the group, should be good. Such a nice bunch of people must remember to not get too attached...

[Chloe's POV]

"Are you ready yet, Bec? Table's booked in half an hour!" I called into the bedroom before grabbing a Cider out of the small fridge.

"In a minute!" She sighed exasperatedly, which I chose to ignore and instead picked my Iphone up and selected the Angry Birds app and started to play.

"And FYI, Chloe, I know what time the table is booked for because I made the reservation as per your instructions!" Beca stood in the doorway looking harassed as she fumbled trying to get the back of her dress to zip up.

"Come here." I said offering to help. She stood there and lifted up her hair, waiting for me to assist.

After pulling the zip up, I delicately fingered the sequins on her collar and gently pressed my lips against the nape of her neck.

"You look beautiful." I whispered.

My compliment didn't have the desired effect as she scurried away out of my reach and disappeared into the bedroom again.

"Where's your necklace?" I questioned, leaning against the door way taking a gulp of my drink.

"What?" She snapped shoving some bangles up her arm.

"The necklace I bought you for Christmas? I haven't seen you wear it for a while..." I watched her carefully.

"I have been wearing it. But no point wearing it with this dress because of the high collar, no one would see it." She answered, now moving on to sort out her clutch bag.

"Right ok." I accepted and decided to go out to the balcony.

Beca had been off with me for a few weeks now, I can't pick a date and time but it's definitely since we have been on tour. She's so stressy, snappy and moody. It's driving me insane. I cannot say anything right, whatever comes out of my mouth will more than likely result in an argument.

She's not affectionate any more, cuddles and kisses are kept at the bare minimum and only occur when in public with the other couples, as if it's part of the job description.

It's really getting me down, I try to talk to her but she doesn't want to know and either storms off or shouts at me. When I try to comfort her, she squirms as if shw's repulsed by me! What the hell can I do?!

"Ready." She announced, breaking me out of my thoughts. I half smiled and headed towards the main door.

We walked down the corridor in an awkward silence, I took my chances and grabbed her hand. I noticed she flinched, ready to yank it back, a quick glance from me made her hesitate and she left her hand where it was.

We arrived at the restaurant and made our way through the extravagant entrance. The Maitre De escorted us to our table and handed us a menu each before telling us of the specials.

A bottle of Champagne was chilling on the side of our table and a Waiter came over and proceeded to pore us each a glass.

We had ordered our food and started making small talk on safe conversational ground. Paris. It must have been the only thing that I was confident in chatting about with her.

I reached across the table, taking her hand in mine I gently stroked my thumb across her knuckles, and took a deep breath.

"Bec, are you going to talk to me about what is on your mind? You haven't been your normal self for a while..." I looked into her eyes and she almost instantly retracted her hand and let me go.

"I'm fine." She said too brightly.

"Have I done something? Because it appears that you're off with me, but fine with everyone else." My tone was soft and sincere, just hoping she would open up to me.

"Beca, I said I'm fine." Her voice was now deadpan, and I could see her usual gentle, friendly features change into someone I hardly recognised.

"I don't think you are. Are you still thinking about what happened with Jesse?" I know it was such a risky move, but I had to try.

"Why are you bringing him up? I am over it, moved on. You need to stop living in the past." I could see she was becoming defensive and irate.

"Well something has triggered you to change back to how you were when everything had happened." I paused, gauging her reaction. "To be honest Bec, I don't like it. It's not on, you need to snap out of it. You push away anyone who could possible care about you, why is that?"

"I NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT? OH MY GOD CHLOE YOU HAVE NO IDEA. YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEM. CAN YOU JUST BACK OFF!" She raised her voice and other diners had started to look in our direction to see what was happening.

"I'M NOT AND YOU KNOW IT. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS, I JUST WANT YOU TO SPEAK TO ME!" I could feel the fury building up inside of me.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I THINK? WELL, I THINK YOU ARE AN UTTER TWAT WHO ALWAYS NEEDS TO BE SURROUNDED BY DRAMA. SO YOU DECIDE I'M THE BEST ONE TO CAUSE ISSUES WITH. I THINK YOU ARE LOOKING FOR A WAY OUT OF THIS RELATIONSHIP. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. I'M GONE." She stood up, grabbed her bag and emptied her Champagne glass and darted for the door.

I sat there red-faced wanting the ground to swallow me up, we had accumulated a fair audience during that spat. I stood up, threw some euro notes onto the table and made my rapid exit into the night.

[Donald's POV]

2 New Messages Received

From: Beca  
The girl is a Wanker. Fuck Head

From: Beale  
The girl is a fudgin bitch.

I stared at the screen on my phone, completely dumbfounded with what I was reading.  
It was Valentines Day for godsake, how can they fall out on the day of love, in the city of love? Bloody hell.

Chloe's name flashed up on the display.

"What's happened?" I questioned while I channel surfed. Chloe proceeded to explain the events of the evening, I responded in all the right places, as a good friend does.

"Have you tried to find out where she is?" I asked after she appeared to calm down.

"No. Why should I?" Came the sharp response.

"Because she's your girlfriend, and she's just vanished into the night of a strange city where she doesn't know her way around." I think she noticed the frustration in my voice.

"For the record, she's not my girlfriend. But yeah, you're right, I'll give her a call." she hung up and I sat on the bed running my hand through my hair.

I hated being the single one at times. I always seemed to be dragged into couple's drama.

1 New Message Received  
From: Beale  
Phone switched off. I'm going to for a drink.

I swore under my breath at Chloe's message. Again, not quite believing what I was reading. How could she be so heartless towards someone she supposedly loved?

I dialled Beca's number as I was getting worried. It rang a few times and then she answered.

"Where are you?" I bellowed down the phone.

"I have no idea." I could hear a slight quiver in her voice, giving away she had been crying.

"Right, can you see the Eiffel Tower?" I asked her, being more gentle in how I spoke this time.

"Yeah..."

"Good, walk towards it and I'll come and pick you up in five minutes." She agreed and rung off.

Why was I doing Chloe's job, I'll never know.

I pulled on a hoodie and trainers on and rushed out of the door. I luckily had the keys to the hire car Bumper and Alice were using, so I jumped in and embarked on my journey to collect Beca.

I got as close to the Tower as I could and pulled over. Clambering out the car, I immediately spotted her, looking quite fragile standing in a sea of people on her own.

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing my hands up and down her freezing arms in a vain hope to warm her up somewhat.

We got into the car and I started the engine.

"Thank you." she said in a small voice, looking down at her nails.

"Any time, Sweety." I squeezed her shoulder and started to drive off through the city.

The time was filled with Beca's continuous moaning about Chloe, and again I found myself responding in all the right parts.

"...Can't believe she's even ruined Valentines Day! What a Tosser." She sighed and stared out the window.

"Even without the argument, she had ruined it." I started, I felt her eyes spring onto my face.

"What do you mean?" She questioned puzzled.

"A swanky restaurant isn't you, Bec. You'd prefer something more low key and meaningful..." I trailed off. Had I said too much?

"Yeah I guess. Amazing how my best friend knows that, but my girlfriend doesn't."

"I know I'm not your boyfriend. God, I couldn't cope with that..." She whacked my leg and pouted at me. "But, how about, we do a Valentines non- date, so the whole night isn't ruined for you?" A small smile appeared on her face.

"Hmm, I'd hate to be a burden. But sod it. Let's do it" I laughed and turned around, driving in the opposite direction of the hotel.

We had switched the radio on, thank goodness for DAB, we found some English stations, and came across 'Late Night Love', playing all the cheesy love songs. We sang along tunelessly until we reached our destination.

Beca climbed out of the car and looked out at the view.

"Don, this is wonderful!" She said gazing at what was in front of her.

I got a blanket out of the boot and found a bottle of Wine that the guys had left in there. Bonus.

We sat on the blanket - we were quite high up on a secluded hill overlooking the beauty of Paris before us. You could see the Eiffel Tower and the light show had just started, lighting the building up in all its glory. Also in the fair distance, fireworks were being let off.

It was a beautiful night, and a stunning setting, I wished I could have bought a girlfriend up here instead. Maybe next year? Don't get me wrong though, being here with Beca wasn't the worst thing in the world...

[Beca's POV]

I was watching the city rush around in the distance, it felt like we were in another world, the quietness was deafening, but I enjoyed it. It was the first time I felt relaxed for a long time.

Sitting in a comfortable hushed silence, I heard Donald begin to hum to himself. I side glanced him and a smile crept across my face.

"I have a confession." I announced, breaking the calm. I continued to focus straight ahead, but I was instantly aware of his eyes on me.

"Confess your sins, Miss Mitchell." He encouraged as I took a deep breath.

"Um, well... I haven't told anyone this..." The overwhelming urge to run and hide surged through me, but Donald must have sensed it and squeezed my shoulder in comfort, nodding with empathy.

Seconds passed by as I tried to find the nerve to release this demon which was eating me up inside.

"Jesse raped me." I whispered.

My friend didn't respond, I wasn't sure he had actually heard me. That was until his toned arms wrapped around me, and I was enveloped in safety and understanding. He then kissed my forehead and gently rocked me back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, Beca." I buried my face into his chest waiting for the sobs to take control of me.

But they didn't. I just stayed mute letting him cradle me.

Hearing myself voice those three words was a surreal reality. I kept it locked up and never wanted to admit it to myself, let alone tell the world, but something inside of me just snapped. I got to the point where I couldn't stay in denial for much longer, I wanted to be able to feel happy and carefree again. I thought I had got there the end of last year, but I soon realised I was just burying my head in the sand and putting on an act around everyone, including myself.

My Therapist thought I was making progress, then after the whole meeting Tianna on the first night of the tour it just resurrected the pain. I was instantly booked in for weekly meetings at the clinic, confirming my fears yet again that I wasn't getting any better. She urged me to confide in someone if I didn't want to with her, but I couldn't do it.

Until this night with Donald.

I trusted him with my life, he was a brilliant friend and he never judged anyone or anything. He was kind and protective and always looked out for me.

I didn't plan to tell him what happened, something just went off inside of me, maybe the argument with Chloe triggered it which convinced me to confess.

"Why didn't you tell me or any of the others before now, hey?" He asked in a soothing tone, stroking my hair.

"Because if I didn't say it out loud then it wouldn't be true..." I admitted shyly.

"But it is babe."

"I know. I thought if I ignored it, it would disappear, like a bad dream, ya'know." I shrugged and pulled away from his embrace, the cold air hitting me.

"God, what you must have been going through Beca. Can't believe you had the strength to carry on." I shivered at the breeze, and in one smooth movement, Donald's jacket was now draped across my shoulders.

"Guess this explains a lot doesn't it? With my moodswings, my drinking to excess and me not wanting to talk about things."

"Yeah it does... I just honestly thought it was because of the miscarriage, but with this on top of it as well... I can't believe it..." He looked away as if searching for an answer. "Will you tell me what happened?"

I nodded solemnly as I recalled the incident, with every detail I could remember. I shed a couple of tears, as did he. This was a better type of therapy, having someone in my life who knew everything about me now, someone who I could turn to when needed. A weight had been lifted off my shoulders to some extent.

He asked me if I wanted to tell the police but I refused. There was no point now, it would just be my word against his, there would be no proof. I'd just be the silly little girl 'crying rape', as Tianna so wonderfully put it weeks ago.

"God, it's getting late, we've got a flight to catch tomorrow." I said after a while of us letting the discussion sink in.

"The flight's not til late silly! But it's a bit chilly now, we should head back, thaw out." He clambered to his feet and offered his hands to pull me up.

He collected the blanket and chucked it in the back of the car.

"Look at the message I have received... Dickhead." I held my phone up so Donald could read the offending item on my mobile.

From: Chlo  
Stacie not well, gone 2 bed. Going out with Aubrey for a piss up. Don't wait up.

"Jesus Christ. What is wrong with her?" He commented, anger evident as he spoke.

"Oh well. Doesn't surprise me really." I sighed and looked out the window as we headed back to the hotel.

~*~*~

"If you don't wanna be on your own, you can have a couple of drinks in my room - keep each other company?" Donald offered as we began strolling down the corridor towards our rooms.

"Haven't got any other options I suppose!" I shrugged as if it was a chore. "God, we are such losers!" We both grinned and entered his hotel room.

After many drinks, and even more shots of Sambuca, we were lying on the bed watching a classic episode of Friends. It was the one where Joey and Rachel go out on a pretend date.

I was giggling along as Joey re-called his story that always worked on the ladies.

"I bet you have got a few secret moves ain't ya Mitchell?" Donald winked nudging me.

"Maybe..." I playfully nudged him back, and took another sip of my drink.

"Share them! Dare you!" He sat up and crossed his legs eagerly.

"If I show you, they won't be secret anymore! Duhhhh!" I rolled my eyes chuckling.

"Oh yeah. Well what are your not-so secret moves then?" He still had a smile on his face.

"You seriously want me to show you?" He nodded excitedly. "Ugh, fine, they are crap, but guess I'll need the practice now I'm single! Stand over there." I pointed to the far side of the room, he did as he was instructed.

"Now what?" He questioned hands on hips, waiting.

"Ok, pretend you're in a club or bar." I told him. "Oh and you've got to pretend you're not 'famous' otherwise it won't work!" I added as an afterthought.

I stood the opposite end of the room to him, and patted my hair down, as if preparing to go in for the kill. I was way too drunk for this, I thought, but then again, I am usually intoxicated when I do this...

I walked across the room, almost walking pass him.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, grabbing his arm and looking at him intently.

"What?" He asked me puzzled.

"Don't I know you from somewhere? You look really familiar!" I ran my hand through my hair.

"No... I don't think so..." He shook his head playing his role perfectly.

I stood on my tip toes to reach his height, and put my hand on the back of his neck drawing him closer. "I can't hear you over the music. What did you say, sorry?" I said into his ear slowly, letting my lip carelessly brush against his earlobe as I spoke. I noticed him jolt as I pressed my body against his, which is the most obvious and fail-safe trick in the book.

"Oh my god Bec! Is that really what you do?!" He said pulling away from me.

"Donald you're ruining it!" I complained pouting.

"But I can see that working already! Wow, I'm impressed." He commended me.

"Donald!" I moaned shooting daggers at him.

"Alright ok. Take two."

I resumed my position.

"I don't think we've met before." He picked up where we left off. He copied my previous actions, I spoke into my ear.

"Oh, my mistake! But that is a shame!" Tiptoes again, body to body. I lightly brushed my hand down his arm.

I pulled away slightly but maintained eye contact for a few moments, looked down, then back onto Donald's eyes.

"I'll leave you to your night then." I turned away somewhat, but he grabbed my arm so I didn't go anywhere.

"Stay... It would be more of a shame if I let you walk away." He held my hand. "I'm Donald by the way..."

"Beca. Nice to meet you." We did the standard air kiss greet.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I presumed Donald was now demonstrating his 'moves'.

"Yeah, ok."

He led me out on to the balcony and he started flapping his arms around like a chicken in distress.

"I thought you studied dancing?!" I laughed watching him flail about.

"You don't know anything! Play the game Beca!"

"Whoops! I forgot!"

He soon changed his dancing, and pulled me in for a slow dance.

"Ok, so fast forward a couple of hours. We've danced, had a drink, talked. What's next?" I asked, hands on his shoulders.

"Hmm. Truthfully?" I nodded quietly. "It depends what kind of girl you are." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"As in?" I pondered biting my lip.

"Are you potential girlfriend material, or just a one nighter." We were still swaying to the imaginary tune in our heads.

"And what am I?" I darefully asked, not breaking eye contact with him.

I never received an answer because his lips swiftly brushed against mine. We stared at one another, weighing up the situation. He came in for another kiss, this time longer, tension building.

I lost my head and dived into the moment, all voice and common sense leaving me completely.

His kisses were divine; tender and passionate. He pushed me against the sliding French doors and focused his lips on my neck, I let out a small whimper as I was getting more and more turned on. I tugged at his top and lifted it over his head, revealing his beautiful body and ran my fingers over his stomach appreciating the view.

He stepped back for a second. "Come here." He growled, looking at me in lust.

I walked towards him and he picked me up, bridal style, and carried me through to the bedroom. Throwing me down on the bed, he launched his body on top of mine, grinding against me as we enjoyed the foreplay.

There was lots of rolling around, tangled limbs, and clothes being discarded all over the place. Moans of enjoyment and ecstasy echoed around the room for quite some time.

The way he took control, proved he knew what he was doing. That night, Donald did.


	29. Chapter 29

[Beca's POV]

I stood in front of the full length mirror taking in my appearance. My medium brown hair was loosely curled falling just below my shoulders; my make up was natural but still quite effective; showing I'd made an effort. I pulled at the fabric of my pink blouse slightly so it wasn't tucked into my jeans so severely.

I walked over to my dresser and proceeded to put my necklace on - the one Chloe gave me for Christmas.

Yes, we were now back together, we made up before we flew back to Atlanta. No, she didn't know about my night with Donald, she didn't need to know, we weren't effectively together when that event took place.

I was taking that secret to my grave.

It was The Bellas first night of the tour in the US, so all the girls were attending. I was actually looking forward to it, everyone was getting on, there were no issues and no drama for once, just one big happy family.

Stacie walked into my room and complimented me on my outfit. She looked great, dressed in black skinny jeans, black vest top and a pastel beaded kimono style bolero. The look was complimented with nude heals.

Benji had just arrived so we all clambered into my car as I was driving us to Wembley that night, save on the taxi fares. The journey was filled with excited chatter as I drove along the M25 which was surprisingly flowing quite steadily.

We arrived at the arena and immediately headed to the backstage area to see our girls. A quick flash of a VIP and AAA pass and the security guy let us through.

The girls greeted us in harmony as we entered the dressing room, I noticed they were a person short.

"Where's Chloe?" I queried looking around, not completely sure if I had missed her.

It was like Piccadilly Circus in their room; make up people, stylists, management all yo-yoing in and out in an organised, chaotic fashion.

"She's just outside." Donald informed, plonking himself down on the sofa next to me. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey." He said, a small smile playing across his face.

My vision focused on his plump pink lips, making me remember when they were planting kisses all over my naked body. I shivered and shook the thoughts out of my head.

"Hey." I beamed, but immediately tried to rein my eagerness back in.

Since Paris, Donald and I silently flirted with one another when we were in public. No words needed to be spoken, it was all said with lustful looks and teasing glances.

I'd be lying if I said nothing had happened between us. It had. Temptation had got the better of us and we couldn't resist. He was wonderful and when I was lying in his arms nothing else mattered. The sex was intense and satisfying, and I was kind of addicted.

What we were doing was wrong, I'd be the first to admit it. There was no justification in our actions.

"How you doing?" He asked and looked across the room; acting casual.

"I'm good. A bit tired, but you know..." In my peripherals I saw him smirk.

"I guess that's my fault isn't it?" I bit my lip and nodded.

We were suddenly brought out of our little flirtation as Chloe bounded into the room, all smiles.

"Mind if I borrow her for a second, mate?" My girlfriend asked my secret lover. Cringe.

"Sure."

Donald got up from the sofa and wandered over to where the snacks were and Chloe pulled me up off the sofa; leading me out into the corridor.

We walked around aimlessly, hand in hand, for a good half an hour, just having a general catch up. I hadn't seen her that much in the past week due to our hectic work schedules.

A crew member hunted Chloe down and marched her back to the dressing room to get ready for the show. Benji, Stacie and I made our way to get our seats for the show.

"CHEERS!" We all toasted before downing GlitterBombs.

We were in the hotel bar to begin the celebrations for the first sell out night of the O2. Any excuse...

Everyone was in attendance, the whole crew were with us, I think the whole bar consisted of people who worked with the girls in some shape or form. The drinks were flowing and I was having a great time as usual. Yet again, as the time got on, the party started to dwindle, right down to where it was just the guys and the girls.

"I know! Let's play 'I Have Never'!" I announced excitedly as I heard a chorus of agreements flood in my direction.

[Chloe's POV]

"Good idea. I'll start." I said as everyone leaned in waiting for the first one.

All eyes were on me. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"I have never... Had sex with my girlfriend's best friend."

I stumbled out of the lift, almost tripping over my own feet. I shushed myself for being so noisy. It was late and I was pissed as a fart.

I put all my concentration into attempting to walk down the corridor in a straight line. I could see my hotel door in sight, it wasn't that far.

Suddenly my eye line noticed something. Donald's door was ajar. That's weird.

I hesitantly walked over and slowly pushed the door open further. Filling my ears, but not registering straight away, I could hear odd noises. Heavy breathing type of sounds. I crept in feeling on edge, and now, a little less intoxicated. The lounge was in darkness, but light coming from the bedroom dimly lit my path. Walking further towards the bedroom, I quickly realised what was going on.

He was having sex!

I started laughing to myself and was ready to turn back around until I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Oh Donald..."

Beca. It couldn't be. Not MY Beca. Not MY girlfriend.

I looked into the bedroom and that's when I saw the images that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

It was Beca. My Beca. My girlfriend.

My girlfriend AND my best friend. Shagging.

I instantly felt stone cold sober. I was waiting for the anger to take over me, like it usually did, but it never came. I just felt sad and heartbroken.

I turned to leave, but took one last look, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming it. No. It was 100 per cent real.

I quietly shut the door and detoured down to the hotel bar.

I saw everyone's eyes dart around with confused expressions appearing on their faces. I continued to look straight at Beca, she stared right back at me.

"Come on, why hasn't anyone taken a drink yet?" I asked, holding the glare.

No one answered, they were still wondering what was going on.

"What are you waiting for Beca? Have a drink." I demanded through gritted teeth.

"What's going on?" One of the girls asked, although I'm not sure who.

"Don't do this Chloe." Beca pleaded with me, tears brimming her eyes.

I scoffed, "You wanted to play, so play. Drink."

"Leave it Chloe." I heard Donald say to me quietly.

"I'm getting to you, don't worry." I spat, still waiting for her to take her drink.

A few more seconds passed and she took a small sip.

Satisfied, I continued. "Good. My turn again. I have never... fucked my best friend's girlfriend."

This time the table stayed silent, but they all followed to who I was throwing daggers at.

Donald just sat there, lips pursed, holding my stare for ages. He eventually leaned back in his chair folding his arms.

"Don't get cocky now you little shit." I said seething.

"I'm not doing this in front of everyone. You got a problem, talk to me about it." He responded firmly. I was surprised he wasn't surrendering already to be honest.

"Good idea. Outside. Now."

We simultaneously got off our chairs and made our way out of the back of the hotel onto the private car park. Everyone followed.

He stood there, oozing arrogance.

"What you gonna do Beale? Huh? Beat the shit out of me because I shagged a girl? It's not gonna change anything is it?" The fact he was attempting to talk his way out of it was like waving a red flag at a bull.

"YOU FUCKING WANKER."

I pounced, my fist making major contact with his jaw line, resulting in a loud, cracking sound being heard. Donald was now lay on the floor gripping his face in agony.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN FUCKING SHAG MY GIRLFRIEND AND I WOULDN'T CAUSE YOU SOME DAMAGE? KNOB!"

I kicked him in the stomach, causing more damage because of my heals. I went to repeat the blow but he grabbed my foot and made me lose balance.

"STOP!" Beca shrieked, tears falling down her cheeks.

We continued scrapping, well I was the one scrapping as he refused to hit a girl. Painful kicks and agonising punches being thrown left right and centre.

Someone's arms suddenly grabbed me up by my shirt and pulled me off and away from Donald.

"FUCKING LEAVE IT!" Aubrey shouted at me.

I turned back to see Bumper helping Donald up. Ensuring we were an adequate distance away from one another. The girls stood on the side lines traumatised and crying.

"NO! HE'S MEANT TO BE MY BROTHER AND HE DOES THIS TO ME!" I started marching towards Donald again, Aubrey and Fat Amy rushed in front trying to stop me.

"WHAT THE FUCK! DOESN'T IT PROVE SOMETHING? IF SHE'S SLEEPING WITH ME SHE AIN'T HAPPY WITH YOU!" Donald angrily roared back. Bumper struggling to hold him back.

"STOP DOING THIS!" Beca cried in the background.

Then I realised.

"Sleeping?" My volume considerably dropped. Present tense, plural.

Donald looked at me guiltily which confirmed it all.

"SO YOU HAVE BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR?" I ran for him again, this time the three other girls weren't strong enough to deter me from my war.

"I'M SORRY!" The cry stopped me in my tracks.

I strode over to her, filled with rage.

"YOU'RE SORRY?! FOR WHAT?! FOR SLEEPING WITH MY BEST FRIEND? FOR BETRAYING ME? FOR BREAKING MY HEART? OR SORRY THAT YOU WERE FOUND OUT?" I snarled with venom. Her uncontrollable sobs filled the silence that was echoing around the car park. "YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING LITTLE SLUT. GET OUT OF MY LIFE, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

She ran to her car, climbed in and started the engine.

"Noooooooo!" Stacie screamed darting towards the car in order to stop her.

Beca had locked the doors and Stacie was banging on the windows trying to stop her from driving off. It didn't work. She was gone.

"She's drunk! Fucking hell, we have got to stop her!" She exclaimed, beside herself with worry.

"Fuck her!" I growled, taking my phone out of my pocket.

"WHAT?! THIS IS YOUR FAULT CHLOE! YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S DROVE OFF." I put my phone back where it was before and looked at Stacie.

"WHAT?!" I was ready to argue again, but a louder voice stopped me.

"Ok. All of you. Shut the fuck up and stop bickering. Look, we have all made mistakes, some worse than others, but right now, our friend has just drove off to god knows where. I think we need to forget all this shit for a moment and go and find her and stop her before it's too late. Oh and get Don to the hospital for his jaw." Bumper calmly announced.

We all looked sheepish and muttered in agreement.

[Beca's POV]

I indicated left pulling off the motorway onto the slip road, my foot heavy on the brake in order to stop at the traffic lights; my speed was way more than it should be. The lights changed to green and I accelerated harshly.

I hadn't stopped crying for the whole journey, my vision blurry for the majority of it, I wasn't entirely sure if it was from my emotions or from the alcohol. By the time I pulled into the car park of my apartment I now felt sick and my eyes were red and sore.

I sprinted up to the apartment and let myself in. I hadn't been back there for months, it felt quite eerie, but at that moment in time I didn't care.

Rushing into my en suite I yanked the cabinet open and grabbed various medication containers, not being conscientious in my choices, and carried them all in my arms and flung them onto my bed. Stomping into the kitchen I found an un-opened bottle of vodka. I took the cap off and gulped the liquid down, topping up all the previous alcohol I had consumed that evening.

Back in my room, I was in a trance like state. Emotions overwhelmed me yet again and I started sobbing. I popped a pill in my mouth and swallowed it down with some vodka. I hiccupped and ignored the sick feeling before chucking a few tablets in my mouth in one go and swallowing them in determination. Then some more. Then some more.

My vision was fuzzy and my head was hazy. I leant against my head board, pen and paper poised.

Chloe  
I'm sorry.  
Don't hate him, he knows the truth. I confided in him, he was there for me. Don't let me ruin your friendship.  
I'm going now, so I don't cause any further heartbreak and upset.  
I love you all so much. I'm so so sorry.  
Xxx

I took another gulped of the clear liquid and laid my head down against the pillow. I glanced around my room, a lot of my things had been moved into Chloe's room, so it was looking a bit empty. My eyes fell upon the numerous empty pill containers and the finished vodka bottle, I sighed praying this would be it.

Moments later I was surrounded in darkness.

[Stacie's POV]

I couldn't cope, I couldn't think straight. All I knew was my best friend could be anywhere, in any state or condition.

Why was she so stupid to drive off when she'd been drinking?

Why was she so stupid to start an affair with Donald? I thought she was head over heels in love with Chloe.

Why was she so stupid to listen to Chloe? She was usually a stubborn little so and so who squared up to him.

Lilly and Amy raced back into the hotel to go and get the other trebles to help out. Luckily they hadn't had much to drink and went to bed a few hours ago, so they should be ok to drive.

Aubrey stayed with us to keep her eye on Chloe and Donald and also call a taxi to take them to the hospital to get checked out.

Me and the girls stood huddled together shivering at both the freezing temperature and the rollercoaster of emotions. We all relentlessly kept dialling Beca's phone number, but it was just going straight through to voicemail.

"Ok, Taxi will be here in five." Aubrey announced to us just as the others returned from inside the hotel.

"Come on then - Uni will go with you's to the hospital." He pointed to Chloe and Donald. "I'll drive whoever to look for Beca." Bumper told us gripping the keys to the van.

"I'm not going to the hospital." Chloe said.

"You need to get your hand checked." Uni told her firmly.

"No, I'm going to find Beca. I want answers." Chloe shrugged with her hands in her pockets while walking off towards the van.

"Oh for godssake." I moaned at the obnoxious red head.

Donald, Uni and Lilly all got into the Taxi when it arrived and headed towards the hospital that was closest to where they lived.

Me, Aubrey, Amy, Benji and Chloe clambered into the boy's vehicle, with Bumper behind the wheel. We speedily accelerated off, but none of us knew where to go.

"Where to then guys?" Our driver asked as he approached a roundabout.

Various 'erms' and 'umms' were heard throughout the van.

"Let's just try the house and see if she's there. In the meantime we'll keep trying her phone." I decided pressing the 'call' button for the thousandth time that night.

None of us had any luck trying to reach her and when we arrived at the Bellas house it was all in darkness. We searched in every room just in case, but no Beca.

"Where now then?" Chloe asked folding her arms looking far from impressed at me.

"What about the flat?" Aubrey suggested helpfully.

"She hates that place though." I shrugged, writing the idea off.

"Even more reason why she could be there." Amy contributed.

We all agreed and climbed back into the transport where Bumper was waiting, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel along to the ballad that was playing on the radio.

"To the girl's apartment please."

"Right-o."

We pulled onto the familiar car park and my heart leapt into my throat.

"Her car! It's there!" Chloe exclaimed pointing out the window.

"That's a good sign, surely?" Amy said jumping out onto the tarmac.

I fumbled for my keys and ran into the complex we used to live in, the rest of the group trailing behind. Chloe pressed the button waiting for the lift. Sod that, I weren't waiting round. I darted for the stairs and took two at a time until I reached our floor.

I struggled trying to get the key in the lock; my hands were shaking in anticipation and fear. I hoped to god she was there.

"BECA? BECA? BECA WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted as I ran in and out all the rooms.

The place was in darkness, so I was flicking lights on as I went. Running my hands through my hair in exasperation while I was in the kitchen, something caught my eye. A red lid from the bottle of Vodka that was left on the side.

Aubrey stood in front of me and I shoved it into her chest as I ran to her bedroom.

I turned the light on in her room. Part of me wished I hadn't. I screamed. I stood in the doorway staring at the sight in front of me. The whole group congregated in the entrance after hearing my shriek.

My Beca was lay lifeless on the bed. Empty bottles of Vodka and medication sat on the side table.

"BECA!" I ran over to her, shaking her, screaming at her, crying hysterically, trembling uncontrollably. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I ordered the others frantically.

Chloe and Aubrey came over to me, Aubrey pulled me away and wrapped me into a consoling hug, shielding my face away from my best friend.

"I think she's still breathing." Chloe uttered quietly with an ounce of relief.

"Like you care. This is all of your fault." I spat, unable to hold my emotions back.

She just glared at me, I felt Aubrey giving her a warning look. Chloe, for once, didn't take the bait and turned back to Beca and held her hand. I'm sure I heard her crying, but I couldn't be certain, I didn't want to look at her.

After a lifetime, the emergency services finally arrived and whisked Beca off to hospital.


	30. Chapter 30

[Chloe's POV]

She didn't wake up in the ambulance. She was out of it. The Paramedics were throwing questions at me for the majority of the journey, most of them I didn't have an answer for. Maybe Stacie should have come with her, Aubrey shouldn't have told her to let me go instead.

I was torn - seeing her lay there lifeless split me right down the middle. My heart ached for her and rather selfishly, it ached for myself, why did she take an overdose? Had things really got that bad? But then the other question, the one that was burning a hole into my brain, why was she sleeping with Donald?

Upon arrival at the hospital they rushed her straight through for tests and examinations, leaving me standing in the entrance like a lost soul.

"Where are you guys?" I asked down my phone when Lilly answered.

"Still waiting in A & E. Did you find her?" she replied, answering my question with her own question.

"Yeah. Erm, she's taken an overdose and they've brought her here." I started making my way to the accident and emergency part of the building, following the signs along the way.

"Shit mate. Is she ok?" Before I could answer I heard Donald in the background wanting to know where she was. The anger zapped straight through me.

"We don't know... She's unconscious... I'm coming to you lot now."

I ended the call and carried on striding down the long narrow corridors.

When I reached the others, Aubrey, Stacie, Amy and Benji were already there, sitting on the hard plastic chairs.

"Any news?" Stacie rushed up to me, concern oozing from her voice.

I shook my head. "Still unconscious. Running tests on her now." I said solemnly.

I saw Donald look over, craning his neck to try and hear what was being said. I gritted my teeth, I felt sick when I looked at him. He had worry etched all over his face, which was definitely not because of his injury made by yours truly. He was worried about her. About my girlfriend. Was she still my girlfriend? If she pulled through did I still want to be with her?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Stacie grab Aubrey and they started walking out of the room.

"I'm going to find her. When she wakes up she's going to need someone there." Stacie announced turning back before carrying on.

The rest of us all sat there in an awkward silence, the sound of drunken yobs airing their views on the NHS filled the gap.

"What has she taken?" I looked up, in the direction of where the question came from. My eyes narrowed.

"No idea. Whatever was available I presume." I shrugged slightly, attempting to take the edge off my cold comment.

"Donald?" A nurse called from the far side of the waiting area. All eyes turned to him as he followed her through the double doors.

Further silence descended on the group.

"Beca's on a ward now and she's woken up." Benji informed us, staring at his phone, we all looked at him. "Stacie has just text me."

"Right I'm going... What ward?" I stood up and waited for the information.

"Heron ward, E1."

"We'll come with you." Amy put a hand on my shoulder showing her support.

"We'll wait for Donald then." Lilly added looking very weary.

"Oh Christ, she's back." Stacie deadpanned to Aubrey but loud enough for me to hear. I let her words bounce off me.

"Yes I am back. She's my girlf... I need to speak to her." I changed my mind with what I was going to say.

"Well, we aren't allowed in yet. They said a few more minutes." I nodded understanding and took a seat on yet another uncomfortable chair. "But before you go in all guns blazing, read this." Stacie threw a piece of folded up paper into my lap.

I quickly opened it up and focused on the rushed handwriting.

Chloe  
I'm sorry.  
Don't hate him, he knows the truth. I confided in him, he was there for me. Don't let me ruin your friendship.  
I'm going now, so I don't cause any further heartbreak and upset.  
I love you all so much. I'm so so sorry.  
Xxx

I read and re-read the note again. Tears filled my eyes, but I blinked them back. Did I drive her to want to take her own life? What has she told him that she didn't tell me? Aren't I good enough to know?

The more I studied it, the more annoyance took over me. Why was it so cryptic? Even when deciding to run away from her problems she still left questions hanging around without answers. Infuriating.

"What has she told him?" I asked, still not averting my vision from the lined paper.

"Your guess is as good as mine. She's confided in him about something, which means she hasn't told anyone else. Only he knows." I clenched my fist and screwed the suicide note up and tucked it into my pocket.

It hurt even more knowing he knows something about her which she has kept from me. As the minutes ticked by my mind begin to wander again. More and more questions whooshing around in the sea that was my brain.

"Are you all here for Beca Mitchell?" A uniformed woman asked hovering by us. Murmurs of 'yes' confirmed. "You can now go and see her, she's stable. But please, one at a time. Room 2." The Nurse politely smiled and turned to head back onto the ward.

"You go." I heard Stacie quietly say. I looked at her, she meant me.

Surprised, I thanked her with a half-smile and headed for Beca's room. I tried to pull myself together, but it wasn't happening, so I just took a deep breath and skulked into the private room.

[Donald's POV]

"Right, Sir. The X-Rays show you have a minor fracture to the jaw. As it's not severe there isn't much we can do for you, apart from prescribe you pain relief. I will put this bandage on, if you can try and keep it on for the next twenty four hours, and it should hopefully make it a bit more comfortable for you." The nurse informed me with a friendly smile. I half nodded, not sure whether I was relieved or peeved.

She started wrapping a bandage around my head, so it provided support for my jaw. Great, I was going to look like even more of an imbecile now.

"There you go." She stood back, admiring her handy work. "I'm sorry it's squashing your hair." Her eyes sparkled at me as she attempted to lighten the mood.

I smiled weakly, not really caring, only one girl was occupying my mind. I needed to see her. Just to know she was ok, that's all I needed, then I would walk away if she wanted me to.

"Here's your medication. Take 2, three times a day." I accepted the small white box and got up out of my seat.

"Thank you." I said and walked out, ready to go and find Beca.

"What's the latest?" I questioned quickly as I reached Lilly. Before they could answer she burst out laughing. "What?" I asked, clearly not in on the joke.

"Oh! Were you going for the Mummy look?" Lilly giggled, clutching her stomach.

"Oh. The bandage. Yeah." I felt like shouting at her, there were more important things right now. "So, Beca?"

"She's woken up and is on a ward now." She informed me, sensing my mood.

"Lets go then." I started to walk off, assuming Lilly was following.

"Is that such a good idea?" she asked me with uncertainty.

"Why not? She's my best friend. I need to see her" I stated firmly, standing in the doorway.

"She's more than that..." Lilly commented quietly looking down, but I caught it.

"Chloe's gone to see her. It might not be the best decision to be in the same vicinity as her right now."

"Why does she have to dictate what everyone else does or says? It's always been the same and quite frankly, I'm getting fucked off with it. She means something to me too, I need to be there for her." I stormed out.

The cold night air hit me, I looked around, not knowing what to do. I contemplated phoning Stacie, but if she was hating on Chloe because of everything, I'm sure I would be treated the same. I had no one to contact, I had ruined it all. Everyone disapproved of my actions, quite understandably, I admit.

I sat on a nearby bench and observed the steady flow of patients milling about. After a few minutes I felt someone sit beside me.

"Go and see her." The quite voice murmured to me.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should wait until she leaves." I sighed kicking a stray pebble with my shoe.

"No, you were right. You should go and see her, she obviously means a lot to you and you can't just sit out here not knowing." She concluded placing a hand on my shoulder.

"She means a hell of a lot to me, I didn't realise how much until tonight..." I stared at the ground for a moment, "... If I hadn't of started something with her, we wouldn't be in this mess..." I buried my head in my hands cussing myself inwardly.

"You can't blame yourself for this, mate." Lilly said. "Why did you start something with her though?" I looked up at her and clenched my teeth.

"I.. I.. I don't know. It just kinda happened..." I answered feebly, really not knowing what I was thinking or feeling.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"Yes.. No.. Maybe. I don't know... Can we just go and see her?" I requested, avoiding the probing question.

"Sure." Lilly stood up as did I and we made our way back into the building.

When we got to the ward I instantly noticed Chloe wasn't there, I felt relief wash over me. It was short lived though, as it turned out she was already in with Beca. I took a seat ready to wait for my turn to go and see her.

[Chloe's POV]

When my gaze landed onto Beca curled up on the hospital bed, I was immediately transported back to the last time she was in hospital. She looked much the same; vulnerable and scared, only this time it was self inflicted and see was attached to a Saline drip which was cleaning the pills out of her system. As I took a seat next to her I couldn't work out if she was looking scared because I was here or because she was still here.

"Hi." I greeted sternly, leaning back in the chair, hands stuck firmly in my pockets.

She didn't respond she just stared at me, studying my face.

"What are you doing here, Chloe?" She croaked eventually, matching my harsh tone.

"Why do you think?" I said sarcastically, her attention finally averted from me as she turned over from her side and lay on her back.

"Well you can leave; you know where the door is." I inwardly flinched at her words, but I didn't move.

"Why did you do it Bec?" The question hung in the air as it didn't seem like she was listening.

"I don't want you here. Can you please go?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you speak to me. I can stay here all night and day if I have to." I shot back stubbornly, knowing this would annoy her.

"Well I suppose you better make yourself comfortable then because I'm not talking to you." Came the childish reply.

"Fine by me."

I made a point of kicking off my shoes and resting my feet on the side of her bed. I heard her sigh in exasperation and she turned to face me.

"Why did I do what?" She asked through gritted teeth. I couldn't help the smirk spreading across my face as it didn't take long to wind her up.

"Well everything." I scoffed as I suddenly remembered her unfaithfulness. "But start with the overdose... Why?" I stared at her waiting for her response.

"It was for the best." She mumbled closing her eyes as if she was hurting.

"Do you honestly think that?" I questioned sadly. "Ending things is never the answer, Bec, no matter how bad everything seems..." I trailed off as she opened her eyes and focused on me.

"I've hurt everyone I love because of my actions. It's for the best if I wasn't here." She said quietly.

"By attempting suicide everyone's hurting even more. If you died we all would be devastated."

"Not everyone. I'm sure you would be glad to see the back of me." I grimaced as she uttered those words.

"Don't you dare think that, Beca Mitchell." I grabbed her hand in mine. "I... I... I don't know what I would do without you..." Tears had started to build, but again, I blinked them back.

"I'm so sorry Chlo." She started crying and I scooped her up into a hug.

"Hey hey, it's ok. It will all be alright." I soothed, stroking her matted hair.

Once her sobs subsided she pulled away and wiped her nose.

"Do you want to see the others? They are all waiting to see you." I questioned with a smile. Beca nodded slightly, I stood up and leant in to kiss her head. "Ok, I'll be back in a bit." She nodded again as I vacated the room.

"Next." I announced as I joined the gang in the waiting area, I ignored the glance from Donald and sat down on the opposite side of the room, well away from him. Can't believe he had the nerve to show up.

I reflected on my short conversation with Beca. I didn't say anything I planned to say, I had no answers and still had a million and one questions, but seeing her like that broke my heart even further. I hoped the others would hurry their time with her, because I wanted to go back straight away, maybe then I could get some answers.

[Donald's POV]

"Hey." I tried to smile as I walked into the private room Beca was situated in.

She immediately started giggling at the sight at me.

"Oh Don! You look hilarious!" She declared watching me take the seat next to her bed.

"Just for you." I commented rolling my eyes at her chuckles.

"Is it broken?" She asked reaching her hand over to trace a finger along my bandaged jaw line.

"Yup, slight fracture, nothing I can't handle." I replied confidently.

"Yeah right!" She grinned knocking me back down, and a rather awkward silence suddenly descended on the room.

"Um Donald?" She started playing with my fingers absent mindedly.

"Yeah?" Her gaze settled onto my face again.

"I'm sorry. For everything." I squeezed her palm in mine as comfort.

"I'm sorry too." Our fingers entwined through more silence.

"I'm not going to say what we did was a mistake, there was obviously a reason why it happened, but it was wrong and now people have gotten hurt from it..." Her words caught me off guard and a feeling of disappointment rushed through my body.

"Yeah... it shouldn't have happened..." I suddenly wanted to get out of there. "It was a mistake..." I said letting go of her tiny hand.

"No it wasn't. I know you felt what I felt when we were together, there's a spark between us." What was she saying? I was confused.

"Guess so." I muttered, trying to think of away I could excuse myself.

"Don't be an arse about this" She started to say.

"I'm not." I cut in and folded my arms as if I was a sulky child.

"Of course you aren't." She said sarcastically. "But you can't expect us to carry things on after all this. I want to put an end to everything and start a fresh." She explained to me but everything she was saying was everything I didn't want to hear, I realised.

"Even Chloe?" I queried firmly.

"Yes. But we have a lot of things to discuss and I have a lot to think about." She answered.

"Come off it Bec, you know how it goes, the same thing happens every time. You fall out, you make up and you're back together, nothing ever changes." I declared scathingly and immediately regretted it when I saw her expression change.

"It's different this time. With what I've done, it's something we can't get past. I know that and it's time to move on."

"I'll believe it when I see it." I announced. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you later."

With that I walked out of the room and headed over to the group.

"I'm going to head back to the hotel. We have got a long day ahead tomorrow." The others agreed and decided to come with me.

They all went into Beca's room and told her they were leaving. Chloe stayed sat down along with Stacie.

"You coming Beale?" Amy asked after saying his goodbye.

"Nah hun, I'm staying." she advised us.

"What about tomorrow, we've got to travel." Lilly joined in.

"We aren't performing tomorrow though. I can make my way up later or the following day. It's fine." The girls looked a bit torn but knew once Chloe had decided on something there was no changing her mind.

"Ok well, hopefully we'll see you tomorrow." Aubrey concluded and the rest of us carried on out of the hospital.

[Stacie's POV]

"Hey babe, how you doin?" I asked Beca with worry when observing the large drip she was attached to.

"I'm ok, I'm sorry about everything." She apologised sincerely.

"You don't need to be sorry, I just want to know you are ok." I sat on the bed and put my arm around her pulling her into my chest.

"I'm fine, I was so stupid to do what I did, I'm so sorry to put everyone through that." She sniffed, I looked down but she wasn't crying, I guess she had cried her tears dry.

"But you're still with us, that's what's important, babe." I lifted my legs up onto the bed, still holding her.

"I'm just grateful that you found me in time. The doctors said another hour or so and my organs would have started to shut down one by one." I gasped at the information, it really was a close call. I thanked god it had all worked out.

"Shit! Don't ever do it again!"

"I won't, Mom," I felt her smile against me.

"Beca? We found the note you left, what have you confided in Donald about?" I asked her carefully, hoping she wasn't going to brush it off now.

And she didn"t. She told me everything about Jesse, about that day all those months ago, about him raping her. I was shocked but I had expected it, just wished she would have told me sooner. We talked about it in great detail, I think she felt relieved telling me it all, I understood that.

"... And now after this, I finally feel free. I feel like I can draw a line under everything and start a new life... I'm thinking of relocating..." Her last statement bounced around the room for a few moments before it actually registered in my brain.

"What?" I asked, not completely comprehending what she was saying.

"There's nothing for me here any more. I need to start from scratch Stace, I can't be around the girls anymore, the whole city is filled with bad memories." She reasoned and I could see where she was coming from, but I wasn't liking it one bit.

"This shit that's happened with Chloe, Donald and Jesse doesn't mean you have to leave London. We can move, find a new flat, another part of town..." I tried convincing her.

"No Stacie, I can't. I really hate the city, I know I can't be here much longer. I know for my own sanity I need to leave. I think it's the right decision for me to start feeling better." I pulled her into another cuddle, clinging onto her as if my life depended on it.

My heart was breaking, how would I survive without my best friend?

"If you think moving will make you better, then I support you one hundred percent, honey." I said into her hair.

"Thank you," She whispered. "I'm going to miss you so much Stace. I love you." Her arms wrapped tighter around my waist.

"I love you too." I kissed her head and pulled away. "But Beca, I have to approve your new apartment. I'm coming to every viewing with you!" I told her in mock seriousness.

She grinned, "Goes without saying, can't do it without the Stacie stamp of approval!" She looked over at the clock on the wall opposite to where we were. "Babe, it's late, you should go and get some sleep, so you don't want to look rough saying goodbye to Aubrey before they leave!"

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Call me if you need me, I'll be back up later." I climbed off the bed and straightened my top.

"Yeah it's fine, don't put yourself out, it's my selfish stupidity that I'm here." She said waving her hand dismissively.

"Don't be silly. I'll be back. Oh and there's someone who's still here waiting to see you." She smiled and nodded granting permission for me to go and get the visitor.

[Beca's POV]

I sighed as Stacie had exited the room, I was tired. In between all my visitors -having to see them one by one dragged the process on longer than necessary - I had managed to do a lot of thinking. I think it was seeing Donald that made me see what I had to do. I had to draw a line under all of this drama.

I had a large wake up call when I found myself in this hospital bed and gown. I had driven all the way back drunk, and I tried to commit suicide. This was really serious, my frame of mind was so low that I did those things, I wanted to end things right at that moment.

Maybe some people would see my decision to relocate as running away, leaving Atlanta for good, but I didn't care, I needed to do this for me, myself and I.

But before I could make certain plans, I knew I still had one major conversation to have.

Chloe entered the room sheepishly and I greeted her with a small smile.

"Gonna start calling you Boomerang! You keep coming back!" I joked as she sat down on the chair which had served its purpose well in the last couple of hours.

"Ha-ha." she answered, kicking off her shoes again and making herself at home. I rolled my eyes at her. "Oi, I'm staying the night, be grateful." I held my hands up grinning.

I took a deep breath, trying to grab some encouragement from somewhere so I could say what needed to be said.

"Chloe, we need to talk," I turned to face her, to gauge her reaction.

"Ah, I knew this was coming..." she looked anxious and scared, did she really know what I was about to say?

"Yeah, um, but I'm sure you understand? Don't you feel the same? To be honest, I thought you would have ended things as soon as you walked in earlier... Things haven't been right for a long time, we keep going around in circles, arguing about the same things, we aren't happy together..." I saw her wince as I started to pour my feelings out.

" Bec. Please." She cut me off by placing her hand on my forearm. "Please don't say it's for the best... Can we just save the truth for one more night? Please, say we can, lie, Bec."

Her eyes started to glisten with disloyal tears as she pleaded with me. I could see her heart was breaking, mine was too, I just silently nodded at her, agreeing to leave it until daytime arrived.

Tears were streaming down her face now as she lay beside me on the uncomfortable narrow bed, engulfing me and cocooning us both with a thick blanket. I rested my head upon her chest and let her heartbeat soothe me, whilst I cried onto her t-shirt.

We both knew it was over, there were no words left to say.

[Stacie's POV]

I was woken by the message alert on my phone from a text message. I squinted as I tried to focus on the screen. It was 11am. I swiped the screen which granted me access to the message.

1 New Message  
Beca  
Hi Beaut, looks like I'm in here for another day at least. Can you bring me my ipod and PJs please? Xxx I've ended things with Chloe. It was horrible, I feel like shit, she's heading back to the house now xxx

"Are you ok babe?" I asked down the phone when Beca eventually answered.

"Yeah I'm fine, just feel a bit down about it all, y'know?" She replied with sadness wrapped in her words.

"I'll be with you in a bit and we can chat about everything in detail then. How's Chlo?" I asked as I grabbed a cotton pad and the bottle of make up remover out of the drawer, and started to cleanse my skin from the previous days foundation.

"Um, she was a bit upset I think... She understands, but it's hard isn't it...?" She trailed off, I could tell she had a lot of things on her mind.

"Course it is, any break up is difficult, hun. Your relationship was intense right from the start, and it's a shame that certain things have happened where you have had no choice but to end it all."

"Yeah..."

"Have you told her about Jesse?" I questioned, throwing the pads in the bin that were beside the drawers.

"Um, no." She started. "I didn't think she needed to know unnecessary details now we've finished."

I stopped in my tracks as I heard the front door open, I poked my head over the banister to see Chloe kick off her shoes and throw her keys on to the side.

"Oh Beca, I think she should know, it might help her to understand why things got so bad for you." I could hear her bite her lip as she thought about what I had just said.

"Hmm, I guess... But I don't intend on seeing her again, we have said goodbye, that's it." She bravely commented and sighed.

"Ok Beca, I'm just gonna get dressed and I'll be up. Which pyjamas do you want?" I wandered into the room she shared with Chloe, she was still downstairs.

"My Winnie The Pooh ones please. And can you bring my phone charger and the book I'm reading, it's on the bedside table in my room... Chloe's room." She corrected herself glumly.

"Ok sugar, see you in a bit." She said bye and we both hung up.

I searched through a number of drawers before finding Beca's nightwear, I also grabbed her a few pairs of underwear in case she was kept in hospital for longer than we presumed. I wandered over to her bedside cabinet picking up the large hardback novel she was part way through. The bookmark caught my eye, I opened the page and my gaze fell onto a strip of photobooth pictures with Beca and Chloe pulling various silly poses at the camera. It reflected a time when they were happy, before everything started unravelling, a time that seemed like it was a distant memory now.

[Chloe's POV]

"What are you doing in here?" I asked as hostile as I felt when I saw Stacie standing in my room. I took a gulp of beer from my can.

"Oh, sorry Chlo, I was just grabbing a few things for Beca." She responded brightly, peering over at me.

Something then dropped from her grip onto the rug she was stood on.

"What's that?" I questioned, walking forward to pick it up, but she beat me to it.

"Nothing." She replied quickly, but I managed to snatch the item from her, gazing at it intently.

That's when my emotions came racing to the surface and I broke down, realisation hitting me that I was never going to be with her again, I was never going to see her again. Everything we had been through, all the mistakes we had made, I still loved her more than anything or anyone in the world, she was my life, how would I carry on without her?

Stacie put a comforting arm around me, it didn't help to console me, but then again nothing would.

"I can't believe we're over."

"I know sweetie, but it's for the best." Stacie rubbed my back caringly.

"Yeah I know... it just hurts so fucking much." My tears didn't stop rolling in between my words.

"I know..." I wiped my eyes with my palms hoping it would pause the crying.

"I knew that prick had ruined my relationship, I knew it months ago..." I felt aggression building up inside me now, I had to try to reign it in I couldn't start lashing out in front of Stacie. "... I just didn't want to admit it, I thought we could forget about it and move on but it was always there, following us like a bad smell." I rested my head on Stacies shoulder and she did the same.

"He's ruined so many people's lives. I hate myself so much for not doing anything about it when he raped me and now it's happened to my best friend and made her ill because if it." Before the words even registered with me, Stacie shot up and started gathering her things together.

"Hold on... what did you just say?" She tensed up and I saw her cheeks flush a shade of scarlet.

"Erm, nothing... Er, I meant he ruined my life and he's ruined Beca's and yours now..." She began to hurry to the door, but I stopped her in her tracks.

"He raped her didn't he?" My voice was barely audible but I know she heard me, she just chose not to answer, horror was displayed across her face as she realised she had said too much. "Stacie! Answer me, did Jesse rape her?" She nodded warily, worried what my reaction might be. "Fucking wanker!" I shouted.

My fist made harsh contact with the wall, and small flakes of plaster flurried to the floor. It hurt but I wasn't even aware of that right now, my rage was taking over.

"Where does he live?" My volume was way too loud, but I needed answers now. "Where does he live?" I boomed again.

"I don't know." Her lip started to quiver, I was scaring her, this wasn't her fault I shouldn't be taking it out on her, I realised.

"Where does he work? Does he have a number? Twitter? Facebook?" Stacie shook her head once again.

I ran my hands through my hair infuriated with the situation.

Suddenly my phone started ringing, diffusing the tension somewhat.

Private number.

"What?" I bellowed down the device.

"Ah well well well, lover girl, we speak again." I froze, instantly recognising that aggravating drone.

"Speak of the fuckin' devil." I seethed gritting my teeth, Stacie looked up, I couldn't read her expression. I put the call on speaker phone so she could hear.

"Oh I am honoured to be such a favourite topic amongst you lot." I scoffed at his sheer cockiness. "I was wondering what you have done with my girlfriend? She hasn't been home yet... and I know you are with Stacie right now... Wait is something going on with you and Stac-"

"Where the fuck are you?" I shouted clenching my fists, ready to punch something again.

"That's not something you need to know to be honest." Jesse chuckled. Stacie ran over to the window and looked out. "Now, I'll ask you again. Where's my Beca?"

She beckoned me over and pointed to a black Audi which was parked a few hundred yards down the private street from our house.

"That's his car." She whispered in shock.

I signalled to Stacie to be quiet as I carried on the conversation with him.

"I'm not sure, she broke up with me." I advised, thinking this may be the best way to keep him on the phone.

I walked out of my room and quickly jogged down the stairs.

"Ah mate, she's finally come to her senses then. She's ready to come back to a real man and not a little girl." He continued insanely.

I quietly opened the door and ducked down the path so I was hidden by the fir trees in the front garden.

"It appears so." I spat, my focus never leaving his vehicle.

He carried on babbling on some rubbish but I had finished listening to him, I chucked my phone on the grass and just ran. Straight for his car.

"GET OUT THE FUCKING CAR!" I roared as I started banging the metal and trying all the door handles.

Surprisingly he hadn't locked them and the drivers door burst open as I pulled it with sheer force. I grabbed him by his collar and yanked him out onto the tarmac which obviously shocked him as it took him a few nanoseconds to scramble up and walk right into one of my punches. He staggered back, but not enough, and immediately took a swing for me.

"THIS IS FOR RUINING BECA'S LIFE. THIS IS FOR RUINING STACIE'S LIFE. THIS IS FOR KILLING OUR BABY. THIS IS FOR RAPING MY GIRLFRIEND. THIS IS FOR RUINING MY LIFE." I bawled with each kick as he was lying on the ground helplessly.

I continued hitting him, nothing or no one was stopping me.

Jesse had started begging me to stop, apologising profusely, but I wasn't giving up.

I wanted him dead.

"BREAK IT UP BREAK IT UP!" I heard a male voice bellow from behind me.

I looked back. Police.

Fuck.

The officer grabbed me by my chest and attempted to restrain me. I was still throwing my limbs about in an attempt to get one last swing at him. Another Policeman came to help control me. I was forced to the ground and handcuffs were locked around my wrists.

"You are nicked, love." One of them growled into my ear. I shot him a dirty look.

"I am arresting you for criminal assault. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." The other relayed in an official capacity.

I was shoved towards their panda car. Just when they were pushing my head down into the vehicle, that's when we heard it.

A gun shot.


	31. Chapter 31

[Stacie's POV]

"What took you so long? You been making lovey dovey phone calls to Aubrey-boo?" Beca grinned mockingly as I burst into her hospital room and plonked myself down on the chair exhausted.

"Not exactly..." I trailed off raising and eyebrow at her.

"Why? What's happened?" She questioned anxiously.

I struggled with words in the beginning, where the hell did I begin? It was definitely a dramatic morning to say the least.

"Wait, so you're telling me, Chloe found out the truth about Jesse, and then she miraculously received a phone call from him. Jesse's car was parked outside the house as if by magic. And now Chloe's been arrested for beating him up and Jesse's been arrested for shooting a police officer?" Beca asked incredulously.

"Um, yeah, pretty much." I nodded slightly.

Hearing her recall it back to me like that did make me wonder if I had been on the loopy juice this morning. It sounded like an episode of a soap opera, not real life. Our lives.

She eyed me sceptically. "I love your stories Stace, I really do, but can you tell me a story involving rainbows and ice cream and not remind me of the people I'm leaving behind once I'm out of here.

"Bec, I'm being serious." Her gaze flickered up to meet mine and I saw her reaction go from dubious all the way to shock.

She gave me a look as if asking me 'really?' I nodded again.

"Oh my god. W-w-well is Chloe ok? They have released her haven't they? Why did Jesse have a gun? Why did he shoot it?" She fired the questions out and I had trouble keeping up with them.

"I have no idea about Chloe, she's got no choice but to be ok, I'm guessing she's in a cell until they are ready to interview him. I thought she was going to kill Jesse to be honest..." I admitted to my friend.

"Seriously? Shit. Why didn't you stop her if you thought that?" Beca asked as if it was that easy.

"I couldn't. I saw what was happening and I couldn't find it in myself to stop it or call the police. It would have done us all a favour, I wanted him dead for everything he has done to us all." I shivered from my own confession, I didn't realise I had so much hate for one person.

"Oh my god Stace! Chloe's getting into trouble because of all this! Why couldn't she just leave it? She's an effin' idiot." She rubbed her forehead sighing.

"You know why she did it." I replied simply with a shrug.

"Oh godddd." She moaned.

We talked about everything numerous times til we were blue in the face, Beca even contemplated discharging herself to go and see Chloe, but she knew it wouldn't change anything and also, she couldn't trust herself seeing him again.

I guess the girl still loved her.

[Chloe's POV]

"We'll let you make your one phone call in the next hour, until then get in there and shut up."

I stumbled into a cold, miserable police cell, there were bars on the tiny window towards the top of the back wall, a slightly padded bench on the same wall and that was it. It lacked that homely feeling really.

I sat down with my legs against my chest, and I leant my chin on my knees.

What the hell has happened? In the space of a few hours I have gone from girl band heartthrob to a criminal behind bars. What is my life?

I looked around the cell trying to gather my thoughts. How would I ever get out of here? I would be locked up for sure, the damage I did to that guy was unreal. Still, he deserved it, and more if I had the chance to carry on.

~*~

Just as I was being forced into the police car a gun shot was heard. I felt one of the constable's grip loosen my arm, I looked down to my side, and he was just slumped on the concrete pavement completely lifeless. A massive war wound developed on his chest, blood pouring out, staining his previously immaculate white shirt.

I was shoved into the vehicle, still handcuffed, and locked in there. The other officer quickly called for back up and had to leave his injured colleague to try and get Jesse to put the gun down so he could handcuff him and arrest him.

Within no time a second police car arrived along with an ambulance, sirens blaring. Paramedics swiftly attended to the hurt policeman while the team expertly got the enemy into the other vehicle.

Neighbours had also flocked to the scene, once they were sure it was safe to be nosey, they must have been the ones to dial 911.

I kept replaying the moment the gun went off, I caught the evil glare in Jesse's eyes, I knew he was aiming for me.

~*~

"Right Miss, you have one phone call to make, use it wisely." One of the attendants called through the slot in the door. He cautiously unlocked the heavy door and escorted me into a room with a table, chair and an old fashioned telephone.

I thought about calling Beca or Aubrey but neither of them could make things happen like my manager could. I dialled Alice's number as if it was second nature.

"It's Chloe." I heard her breathe a sigh of relief and braced myself for the major telling off I was about to get.

"I'm on my way already. Aubrey has informed me of the delightful news." I nodded to myself, realising Stacie would have called her straight away. "What the hell were you thinking Chloe? Do you know what this could do to your career if it gets out? Not just your career, all of ours..." She wasn't shouting, she just sounded disappointed. It was like being in trouble with your Mum.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, tail between my legs.

"Sorry doesn't quite cut it Chloe, but as usual I'll sort it. I knew letting you into the band would lead to something like this, you have anger issues and they need to be addressed. I have Donald in the trebles struggling to sing because of his fractured jaw, yet another one of your remarkable achievements... I have Bumper and Uni walking around like Zombies, because they were escorting you lot about til god knows what time trying to find your silly little girlfriend..." She ranted then sighed. I knew she didn't have the energy to keep laying into me. This was the first time I started to regret everything. "I'll be there in half an hour, tops. Just keep your mouth shut until then."

"Thanks Alice."

"Bye Chloe."

I placed the receiver back in its place and put my head in my hands.

What have I done?

"Finished?" The officer questioned rather hostile.

I nodded and got up from my chair ready to go back into the cell again.

I would say half an hour had passed, but I really had no concept of time being locked up in there. I shut my immediate thoughts off and let my creativity take over, I had begun to come up with a concept for a new song, and wanted more than anything to have my guitar with me right now.

I got collected from the cell and led into an interview room where Alice was pacing up and down, she looked drained.

"Right, I've sorted it. You are free to leave. But I swear to you Beale, you better watch your step. One foot out of line and that's it." She stared at me, it made me want to recoil in the corner of the room.

She was serious as well. Right there and then I knew my place in the band was at risk.

"Thank you so much." I smiled, but instantly stopped as she threw daggers at me.

"I do not want to hear about why this happened, why you aren't with the others and about that girl ever again. And I especially don't want to be shelling out shit loads of money for the police to bend the rules for you and to keep quiet about something else in the future. You're lucky Chloe, very lucky." She scolded me and I just nodded showing I understood.

And that was that, I don't know how or why, but I was a free woman. No caution, no charges, nothing. Amazing what money can do, I suppose.

[Aubrey's POV]

"For gods sake Lilly, just get it right. For once in your life. Your voice doesn't sound agularian at all" I moaned at the cute girl stood on the stage looking sorry for herself.

We were at the arena for our penultimate show doing a sound check. At Alice's request we were trying to cover Chloe's parts if she couldn't get up here for the show, and it was proving tougher than we ever could imagine.

"I'm trying Aubrey, but I don't have the same voice as her, so it's not going to sound the same is it?" Lilly shot back at me.

I know I was getting arsey but all of the girls were pissing me off right now. I think we were all pissing each other off to be honest. There had been sly digs and comments flying about all day, we were just picking fault with everything.

"I know it's not going to sound the same, knobhead, but you don't even know the words! There's no excuse for that!" I clenched my fists out of pure annoyance.

"Enough." Amy cut in. Not helping.

"I'm going outside." I announced and stormed off stage.

As I got outside I felt my shoulders relax. I hadn't realised how tensed up I had been.

I had just got outside and I heard a familiar voice shout "Oi!". I turned around and saw Chloe bounding towards me.

"Nice of you to show up." I commented rather cattily, watching her get closer.

"Well you know. They tried to keep me away, but they couldn't." She grinned, seeming quite pleased with herself.

"Christ Chloe, how can you be so cool about it all? I know I wasn't there but I got a good run-down of what happened off Stacie. God how can you be so stupid? I told you to let the police deal with him right from the start." I could feel myself getting het up again, but I couldn't help it.

"Fuck off, you know what that wanker did, the police were doing sod all about it, he needed to be taught a lesson." Chloe said, she was starting to get aggravated too.

"Oh I'm sure he's learnt his lesson now." I answered sarcastically.

"Well he'll be sent down for shooting a police officer. That's all that matters." She shrugged.

"Only because the dickhead had a gun. If he didn't he would be let out scot free, they wouldn't have anything to charge him with. You owe Alice big time." I reminded her. She nodded slightly, she really wasn't showing any remorse for her actions, she couldn't see how serious this could have been. "Fucks sake Chloe, show some gratitude-"

"Oh don't you start. I've had it in the neck from Alice don't worry. That fucktard deserved everything he got, he's ruined my life." She exclaimed dramatically cutting me off, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Not your life! He was nothing to do with you. He's hurt Stace and Beca, that's it. Stop playing the pissing martyr at every opportunity!" I bit back savagely.

"Playing the martyr? Are you kidding me? For the record Aubrey, he has ruined my life, he's hurt my girl - the person I love, and it's drove her to self destruction and now she's leaving. Never coming back, ever. I'm never going to see her again, and do you know what?" She paused for a moment.

"What?"

"I wish he had got the aim right, I wish he had shot me, because a damn bullet wouldn't hurt quite as much as the pain I'm feeling right now. It's killing me. That's why I'm acting so 'cool' about it, I'm trying to cover it up." She threw at me.

"I'm sorry," I apologised in a small voice.

"Fuck this." She announced and walked off towards the door that lead into the arena.

[Amy's POV]

"Amy you prick! Let me out! Now!" Ashley shouted angrily banging on the door.

I chuckled mischievously as I wandered off back into our dressing room. I immediately wished I hadn't, I had walked into yet another slanging match between the guys. Well Chloe and Donald.

It was hell. The whole day had been. It would start off with a petty comment from one of them, the other would snap back and then it would snowball from there. Luckily there had been no more violence just childish bickering. The rest of us couldn't be bothered to step in because then we would be dragged into it. We couldn't even get through a whole sound check without a squabble between each song.

Don't get me wrong, we had quarrelled before but nothing like this. Usually the disagreements would last for a few minutes and then we would just move on, but this was on a different level, it had been constant for hours.

Aubrey had made the best decision and went a hung out with the guys from the footnotes, I was thinking about joining them.

"What you smirking about you little shit?" Chloe spat at me.

I couldn't be bothered, I was bored of this so I just walked out and left them to their own devices. They better sort it out before the show in a couple of hours.

I unlocked the door which Ashley was stuck behind and she came tumbling out.

"Wanker." she muttered which took me aback.

Ashley was the most serene person ever, and usually took pranks in her stride. Obviously tensions were reaching us all. I left her scrambling up and decided to get a beer from the bar until show time.

[Donald's POV]

"Get out of your shitty mood Donald. If anyone should be pissed off right now, it should be me." Chloe bellowed at me throwing a bottle of water at my head as I walked into the dressing room.

Usually I wouldn't take the bait, especially with her, but I'd had enough.

"Christ almighty. You really do think the world owes you a favour don't you? Your girlfriend's dumped you, get over it. You didn't want to be with her anyway." I snapped at her, lobbing the bottle back, but to my disappointment he had decent hand to eye co-ordination so she caught it before it smacked her in the face.

"What the fuck do you know? You're just upset because you thought she wanted to be with you, that she would choose you over me." she smirked at her last statement as if it was ludicrous idea.

"The way you treated her proved everything! You left her stranded in Paris for gods sake, you walked out on her countless times because she didn't want to talk but you kept pushing it. And you wonder why she confided in me and not you! I was there for her!" I raised my voice getting het up.

"Yeah you were there for her alright." she scoffed. "You were only being a 'friend' to her because you wanted to shag her, and for some bizarre reason you eventually got your wish, but you had to get her wasted for her to agree to it."

I could tell she was getting angrier because she was clenching her fists, I had to resist the smile that wanted to appear knowing that I was getting to her.

"Listen to yourself! She was fucking me because she didn't want to fuck you. She talked to me because she didn't want to talk to you. She'd make excuses to see me because she didn't want to be with you, you twat." I grinded my teeth, the sight of her face made me want to punch her.

"She must have felt sorry for ya, mate." That was her only comeback?

"Why? Because heaven forbid a girl would like me more than you? Get a fucking clue Beale, not everyone thinks you're gods gift. Ask yourself this, if Beca really wanted to be with you, would she really move hundreds of miles to get away from you?" I threw the question at her.

"Come off it, we know I'm not the reason she's moving. But we all know you're part of the reason she is. The only girls you manage to pull are the obsessive, tapped in the head fans who happen to be dog ugly." She responded nastily.

I gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Is that all you can think of now Chloe? Weak. Maybe I don't have a different girl in my bed every week, I only form relationships and have sex with girls I care about, I know the concept is completely alien to you..."

"Oh so you admit you had feelings for my girl then?" she shot at me. This question yet again caught me off guard.

"First of all she ain't your girl anymore. And this question is totally irrelevant." I swallowed hard, I saw something flicker in her eyes but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

"So you do then..? It's so sad isn't it when you long for someone who is so unattainable and way out of your league" she commented with mock empathy.

"Screw you."

I'd had enough, I grabbed my phone and stomped out of the room, leaving the stress of the argument behind.

[Aubrey's POV]

There were literally seconds to go until we were on the other side of the stage in front of thousands of adoring fans, and none of us were speaking to one another. We hadn't uttered one word since we were all forced to go into the dressing room to get ready. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife and the whole team had picked up on it. It was so awkward.

We didn't even gather into our traditional huddle before strutting onto the stage.

Our performance was uncomfortable and clumsy, there was no banter or jokey exchanges between us while on stage, and hardly any audience interaction. We had even messed a few lines up in some songs, during The Sign I was too busy watching Chloe that I missed the beginning to my verse. How professional. It was our worst show ever.

To be honest I was glad when the show was over. It was the first performance that I hadn't enjoyed, not one bit.

We all clambered into the van to be driven to the hotel, hostile silence surrounded us. When we arrived, there were a few fans waiting for us so out of courtesy we stopped for 10 minutes to sign and have pictures taken. Once we had left we all separately made our way to our rooms, everyone was crashing, no drinks in the bar tonight, no point when none of us were really on speaking terms.

I'd decided I'd have a shower and spend the night on the phone to Ben and Stacie. Not simultaneously obviously. Speaking with them just gave me chance to switch off from The Bellas and get lost in normal conversation.

[Donald's POV]

Not even five minutes since I had entered my hotel room there was a knock on my door. I prayed for it not to be one of the lads, but I was greeted with a beaming smile - not the same beaming smile I had been day dreaming about all day but right now, it would do.

I held the door open and she entered quietly. In the back of my mind I knew this was a mistake and it would make things awkward again, but I needed a distraction from the band and from Beca.

She stood in front of my bed looking slightly nervous, but I walked over to her and crashed my lips onto hers. I felt her smile into the kiss as she snaked her arms around my neck, reciprocating the intensity. I suddenly pushed her backward gently and she took me down with her, me on top of her. I broke away from the kiss and we both stripped off with lightning speed, knowing what was about to happen...

We had both fallen asleep after our no frills sex session but as I stirred in my sleep and felt somebody lay next to me my eyes flew open.

What the hell had I been thinking?

Panicked, I climbed over her and shoved my clothes back on and gathered her clothing on my way. I walked back over to where she was sleeping and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Wake up," I whispered. She let out a small groan and went back to snoring quietly. "Ti, wake up. Tianna." I rocked her again with a bit more force and it eventually had the desired effect.

"Hey," She grinned gazing up and me.

"Um, it's getting late. You ok to go back to your own room now?" I asked her as I stood back. She slowly sat up glancing around the room.

"I haven't got a room. Can't I just stay here tonight?" She rubbed her eyes from the slumber.

"Not really. I need to get some sleep because I've got an early start in a few hours." It wasn't strictly true, it was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Liar. You haven't got to be at the arena til lunch time... You haven't even got any promo to do." She moaned at me and yawned.

I forgot she knew my schedule better than I did. Crap.

"Er, well, I've still got things to do first thing. So if you could can you get dressed and leave, please?" My tone was firm, but I had to get her out of here.

"I haven't got anywhere else to go..." She looked at me with sad eyes. Could I really kick her out?

"Your problem, not mine. Now go." Tianna's expression changed into shock as she tried to comprehend what I was saying.

"Donald..."

"Fuck off Tianna. I don't want you here." I shouted at her while I grabbed a beer out of the mini bar.

"Well you wanted me here a few hours ago..." She started, tears brimming her eyes.

"You served your purpose. Now get out." I could hear myself being an asshole but I couldn't control it. She made me angry.

"Are you being fucking serious? I have nowhere to go!" She questioned but I just stared at her, not answering. "Fine."

She got out from under the covers and quickly started getting dressed.

"Looks like I was right about Beca wasn't I? Is that why you've turned into a dick? Because she used you and now she's fucked you off?" She pulled her top over her stomach, I chucked her heeled boots at her urging her to put them on.

I remained silent. Tianna didn't deserve retaliation from me.

"Gone quiet now ain't ya? Well for the record you are an absolute cock, I have no idea what I ever saw in you!"

She grabbed her bag and marched out into the corridor slamming the door behind her as she went.

I flopped down on the bed and sighed. This was a time I wished I smoked, a few drags and calm would take over me.

The shrill noise of my alarm went off and I crawled out of bed grumpily. After a quick shower and change of clothes I was ready for my day ahead.

It was the last night of the tour thankfully, but I had a lot to do before then. Picking up my phone I dialled Bumper's number.

"Morning, he chorused happily to me.

"Hiya. Um, Bumper, I need a chat with you." I started pacing up and down the length of the room as nerves took hold.

"Sure fire away." he encouraged, I could hear him tap away on his keyboard in the background, so I knew he was in his office.

"I need to do it in person." I advised, still pacing, but now absentmindedly biting my nails.

"Is everything ok? I'm down in LA, I can't leave the office I have too much to sort out for you lot." I heard him smile, he was so proud of us and was always pushing for bigger and better things.

"It's kinda important, Bump." I heard him stop typing.

"Uh, ok... Can you Skype?" he suggested, I heard the anxiety in his voice.

"Guess so. Give me five minutes to load my laptop up." I unzipped my bag and got out my Mac.

"Ok, see you in a bit." he concluded and hung up.

I felt sick, part of me couldn't believe what I was about to do, but I knew it would be for the best.

[Amy's POV]

The band was escorted to the venue for the second night there, and the final show of our first arena tour. It didn't seem real. I reminisced on how far we had come, all the banter and golden memories along the way, then I looked around at my band mates sitting in the vehicle with me. My, how things had changed.

Aubrey was busy texting and tweeting on his phone, Chloe had her Beats on and was staring out of the window and I was just here. It was deafly quiet, all that could be heard was an ever so slight hum of the mix of the rhythms from the girl's headphones.

I attempted to break the ice this morning when we met up in the lobby but they weren't bothered, they just looked straight through me. I couldn't be arsed with it so I just wandered off and went to meet some fans who were outside for us.

We all (Trebles and Bellas) headed for the dressing room, except Donald. I was quite surprised we didn't have our own dressing rooms today considering the atmosphere between us. Once in there we busied ourselves doing our own things.  
"Guys, Bumper wants a meeting on Skype." Uni poked his head around the door informing us.

We all looked at each other with worry. Bumper wants a meeting with us during the tour? On Skype? This must be serious.

As I walked into the room Bumper's Apple Mac was sat a fair few inches away from him on a large wooden table, we each grabbed a chair and sat down compliantly.

"Hi Guys," he exclaimed, he smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

We all greeted him back, a couple of waves were also sent to her through the webcam.

"Donald's got something to tell you all, so over to you." I looked at the screen and noticed her previously happy demeanour had altered to a slightly troubled disposition.

Donald stood up facing us, all eyes were on him and his dark complexion turned a slight shade of pink.

He cleared his throat before starting, not making eye contact with any of us.

"Well, um, I've been thinking about this for a while now, and um, I'm just not happy anymore..." He trailed off trying to search for words. My heart leapt into my throat as fear rose to the surface within me. "... I don't want to be in the band any more. I don't want to be part of The Treblemakers... I've spoken with Bumper this morning and we have agreed tonight will be my last performance..."

There were just no words. I literally felt my heart break there and then.

Bumper took over from Donald, "We will make an official statement after the tour, and while you all go on holiday Bumper will move out of the house. Now, the rest of you need to have a sit down and come to a decision whether you want to continue as a nine piece or break up...this is the same for the Bellas, if the trebles decide to split you girls will need to aswell!"

Chloe stomped out of the room, her chair crashed to the floor and she banged the door on her way out. The rest of the room just sat in a stunned silence, until Aubrey got up, apologised and went after Chloe.

All of this felt like a nightmare, I was hoping to wake up any moment.

"If any of you want to talk to me privately, don't hesitate to give me a call." Bumper announced, trying to smile, but it failed miserably.

"Thanks Bump, speak to you later." Donald replied and turned the computer off.

Lilly looked at me and I shrugged. What the hell do we say?

"I'm so sorry that you have come to this decision, mate." Lilly got out of her chair and put a hand on Donald's shoulder.

"Are you completely sure about this?" I asked him.

He nodded, 'Yeah, definitely. I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry to do this to you guys, I really am, but I'm done."

We all stood there solemnly, and I pulled them both into a hug. As we pulled away we all laughed as we realised we had tears in our eyes.

"Soppy gits." Donald said amused as he wiped his eyes.

We all laughed, but it wasn't a true laugh. Part of us was leaving.

[Chloe's POV]

"Hi." I greeted as I walked onto the stage in the empty auditorium. Donald was sat on the edge swinging his legs.

"Hi." He replied matching my tone. I sat down next to him at the end of the 'catwalk'.

I let the quiet surround us for a while until I decided what I wanted to say.

"I'm sorry about everything." I sincerely meant it.

"I'm sorry too." He responded looking down at his un-shoed feet.

"Won't be the same without ya bro." I slung an arm across his shoulders casually.

"Just because it limits your options on who to wind up!" He joked while he glanced at me.

"Exactly!"

We hugged it out for a few moments. We knew there and then everything was forgiven, it was time to move on.

"So, have you come to a decision yet?" Donald questioned as he broke away from the embrace.

"No not yet, none of us want it to end but I'm not sure if everyone feels the same as to the band continuing, it's all very nicey nicey and I don't mind, I'll go with whichever decision so I think we need to sit down with Bumper and Alice and see where we go from here." I explained to him and he nodded understanding.

"It's a big deal. Don't take it lightly." He added.

[Donald's POV]

For the final time as a ten piece we huddled together backstage, ready to rock the arena with our.

"One last time boys, let's do this!"

"To Donald!"

"End of an era!"

"We won't be the same without ya!"

"Thanks guys!" I grinned at them all, "1 2 3..."

"SWAG!" We shouted and ran up the side steps ready to take our positions.

The curtain dropped, the music started, and we started to sing, "Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music!"


	32. Chapter 32

The Treblemakers; The Bellas; The TRUTH

Since bursting onto the pop scene a few years ago, The Treblemakers and Bellas have been firm favourites in the a cappella stakes ever since, delighting our ipods, radio stations and music channels alike with hits including Right Round, I've got the magic in me and the sign.

The guys are just as well known for having clocked up hundreds of column inches, with regular appearances in Heat, Now, Daily Mail and The Sun. The public love reading about their personal lives as much as their aca-fans love going to their concerts.

The past twelve months in particular have been extremely dramatic for the two groups with a lot of stories hitting the headlines, but not everything has been published and not everything has been correct.

Until now...

Aubrey Posen has been publicly dating Stacie, a college student at Barden University, for nearly a year now. On the outside they are the perfect couple, but behind closed doors lies a very different story.

Posen, has been keeping a huge secret. Not just from her adoring fans, but from her band mates, management and girlfriend - She's got a boyfriend. Back in her home town, she shares a love nest with her long term boyfriend of 6 years.

The 'renowned' playboy turned devoted girlfriend is actually a facade, providing the perfect cover-up for her love for semi-professional footballer, Ben Whitehouse, 24.  
This will come as quite a shock to everyone, especially since Aubrey has been talking openly about trying IVF for a baby with Stacie. But I can reveal this was to deter the paps from delving into her closet and discovering the truth.

Aubrey has been ensuring Stacie won't fall pregnant any time soon, and she is blissfully unaware. Sources say her boyfriend helped her devise a plan of crushing the contraceptive pill into Stacie's drink every day. But unbeknown to Aubrey, I've since heard this hasn't worked as planned and in 9 months time we shall hear the pitter patter of tiny feet...

~*~

Fellow Bella, Chloe Beale has had a crazy few months, and the majority is down to her now-ex girlfriend (exclusive) Beca Mitchell.

Since announcing she was pregnant with her ex's baby the middle of last year she suffered a miscarriage which tested their relationship to the maximum. The real reason for the miscarriage was never publicised, but I can now reveal the cause was Mitchell's ex boyfriend and father of the baby Jesse Swanson.

He broke into her apartment she shared with Stacie, and raped and battered her until Chloe heroically came to her rescue.

Ever since this traumatic period, things between the pair haven't been plain sailing. Beca chose to block the drama out with alcohol and partying while Chloe stayed at home waiting up for her return. Mitchell never admitted to the rape for a long while and she has been attending regular therapy sessions and is on a daily dose of medication for depression and anxiety due to the cruel attack.

After a disastrous Valentines Day in Paris, Beca stormed out of ridiculously expensive and fancy restaurant Au Bon Accueli. Donald, single best friend (and treble member) was her knight in shining armour this time when he swooped in and saved her from wandering the unfamiliar streets of the French capital alone. The pair went on a 'non Valentines date' and later got drunk and slept together. This liaison then escalated into a sordid affair between the frisky twosome.

The cheaters where then exposed during a group drinking game of 'I Have Never' one night in a hotel bar. Although Stacie suggested the game, it was Chloe who outed them by immediately asking her gang of friends 'I have never had sex with my girlfriend's best friend.'

The situation immediately intensified and Donald and Chloe had a scrap in the hotel car park, resulting in the treble fracturing his jaw. Beca then fled the scene in her Mini Cooper convertible even being highly intoxicated by alcohol.

Chloe's girlfriend was later found in her apartment unconscious after taking an overdose of pain killers and depression medication, washing them down with a bottle of Vodka. It's said the lethal cocktail almost killed her and was found just in time by Stacie and Chloe.

After trying to commit suicide Beca has now called time on her relationships with both Chloe and Donald, and is now looking to move out of London in an attempt to re-build her life.

To make matters worse Beale returned back to her house share in Atlanta where she then received an anonymous phone call from Jesse Swanson. Chloe's infamous hot temper got the better of him when she realised Swanson was watching the house from his Audi.

Chloe immediately commenced a vicious brawl with her now-ex girlfriend's crazy relentlessly continued to beat him until the cops turned up and arrested her. The drama doesn't end there, the arresting police officer was then shot in the chest by a gun Jesse was trying to aim at Chloe.

This information has been cleverly hidden from the press (well, until now) costing the band's record label thousands of pounds to release her without charge and for the public to be none the wiser.

Further to the above, PC John Kennedy, 34, tragically died from the shooting. The bullet had penetrated the man's flesh incredibly deep, he didn't have much chance of survival. He was pronounced dead at the scene of the incident by a colleague.

Two days ago, Swanson was jailed for life but was immediately moved to the psychiatric unit in the prison, his mind quite clearly not in a sound state. An announcement yesterday confirmed that Jesse had taken his own life. Ward staff found him unconscious in his bed, and established he had strangled himself with wires from his drip.

~*~

Dark haired popstar Donald, as previously mentioned, has had his own fair share of ups and downs recently.

A few months back he started dating Treble fanatic, Tianna Williams. It appeared the pair were both smitten with one another until Williams turned out to be utterly obsessed with her boyfriend, instantly repelling Donald.

He ended their brief romance but she refused to accept it was over. Spending hours tweeting about her undying love for 'DonDuck' and splurging all her cash on tickets and hotel rooms for The Arena Tour, Tianna was a woman on a mission. She vowed, in a quite disturbing You Tube video, that she would get Donald back.

She's attended the majority of the tour dates, half of them alone without her fellow Team Treble girls. Seen on numerous occasions hunting for Donald around the cities and hotels, the boys have tried their best to avoid her, even requesting security to keep her away.

On the penultimate night of The Tour, the determined die-hard slipped through the net and turned up at Donald's hotel room, where he let her in without question.

Sources say he wasn't in the best of moods after Beca put a stop to their relations, so he obviously sought solace with Tianna. She was later seen by witnesses leaving his hotel room in the small hours of the morning looking distressed and dishevelled.

I later found out Donald admitted to her face that he had used her for sex and she stormed out, even though she had nowhere to go after not being able to afford a room for the night.

Since this has happened Tianna has been bombarding Donald with hoax calls, letters - one even containing a picture of the two from a happier time, but his eyes were scratched out and lyrics from Sugababes song Obsession were scrawled all over the photo including the lines, 'I will have you, yes I will have you, I will find a way and I will have you, like a butterfly, a wild butterfly, I will collect you and capture you.' And a never ending stream of tweets letting the world know how she is feeling.

A restraining order has now been taken out against Tianna, which includes a ban on any form of communication with any of The Treblemaker lads. Donald has also changed his phone number as a precaution.

~*~

The quiet member Lilly Onakuramara doesn't appear to have any skeletons hiding in that sensible and immaculate wardrobe of hers.

~*~

A shocking bombshell is about to be announced from the Treble camp in the next few weeks, but I thought I would expose the news a bit sooner...

Three days ago the lads finished their arena tour to a hoard of adoring fans, but hours before taking to the stage to please the screaming audience, one of the members sensationally quit the band.

Donald gave his resignation to manager, Bumper Allen, over a tense Skype meeting.

He performed his last ever show as part of The Treblemakers that night and it seemed like it was an emotional experience for the whole group. Ever the professionals, the boys gave their best performance to date.

Donald's decision to leave the band was another twist in their career rollercoaster. Things had been tense for quite a while and the boys weren't getting along as well as they normally did. Over the past few days cracks started to appear which resulted in the band not speaking to each other for over 24 hours, right up until Donald made his unpredictable announcement.

If that wasn't exclusive enough for you, I can also reveal that Bumper gave the remaining nine lads an option to carry on minus Donald.

After many agonising hours of discussions and heated debates, The Treblemakers have decided to split up which has also made the Bellas also go their seperate ways.

It is unknown what is now in-store for the two groups now, The aca-fans are going to be devastated.

~*~*~*~

BEHIND THE WORDS

I've been writing articles on aca-groups for just over a year under the alias B-Jay and I have been dating Fat Amy for six of those months.

My meeting the guys was planned. The company I work for purposely brought the house next door to the bellas so we could get the inside scoop on the band, knowing full well any story on them is worth money. This article you are reading now was planned right from the start.

I lived with three other colleagues, all male, all attractive, one of us was bound to catch the attentions of one of the members. Amy took a shine to me and pursued me.

We had all done our research before moving into the house, I knew she had an on/off boyfriend back home and so it came as no surprise once that was uncovered.

I concocted a whole story of me moving to the area with my parents as my dad had got a promotion. To be honest, not many personal questions were asked so I didn't have to concentrate of the web of lies I was creating.

This article definitely has a bitter sweet taste. It signifies the end of my relationship with Amy once she sees it, and now, the end of The Treblemakers and the end of The Bellas.

Words by Benjamin Applebaum - Alias B-Jay


	33. Chapter 33

[Fat Amy's POV]

Shock. Numb. Bewildered.

Those were just some of the emotions I was feeling, and they had been on constant rotation for the last few days.

Firstly I cannot get my head around the band splitting up. I don't know how that decision got made, one moment we were all unanimous with carrying on then the next thing I knew it was over. No more The Bellas.

Secondly, I am absolutely disgusted and devastated with the article that has been published by someone I thought the world of. Turns out I am a bad judge of character and got taken for an complete mug.

~*~

The magazine was mailed out to all of us individually. It was a Tuesday, so it was our traditional time of sitting around the kitchen table reading the weekly gossip columns. Twenty brown A4 envelopes had arrived with the magazines and we all opened them simultaneously.

A copy of 'Snitch' fell out of my envelope onto the table, my face along with the other girls stared back at me with the headline 'The Treblemakers; The Bellas; The Truth' emblazoned on in fluorescent pink lettering. I quickly started ruffling through the pages until I got to the article I was hunting for.

A deafening silence descended on the room as we were taking in the words that were before us. Aubrey was the first one to get up and storm out of the room, she had just read the part on her. The rest of us glanced around once she had vacated the room with shocked expressions. We weren't expecting that.

We continued to read the story and various swear words echoed throughout the kitchen as we took in the revelations.

"I don't know where to start..." Chloe trailed off, she was ahead of us and finished reading.

After a few moments I felt everyone's eyes on me, I flushed at the pressure I felt, I wasn't the fastest reader. I froze. I quickly glanced at the bottom and the name confirmed my fears.

Benjamin Applebaum.

My boyfriend had wrote this? Surely this was fake, he wouldn't do anything like this to me, to all of us. He was the sweetest, kindest and loveliest boy I had ever met.

It couldn't be true. Could it?

I grabbed my phone that was in front of me and pressed redial on my last call. It went straight through to voicemail.

"It's Amy, call me back as soon as." And I quickly hung up.

The guys just stared around absolutely dumbstruck.  
"Well, is everyone's stories correct?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck anxiously.

They all nodded sheepishly.

"Well, congratulations Lilly mate." I continued.

She half smiled at me, "Cheers."

"Yeah congrats on being the nice one!" Chloe and Donald commended simultaneously.

Lilly's features broke into a bit of a more happier smile.

"Did you really shag Tianna again?" Chloe questioned bluntly.

"Yeah..." He admitted, ashamedly looking down.

"Fuckin' hell." She responded under his breath.

"I'm gonna go and see Aubrey," I announced getting up from my seat.

The others followed me as we headed to her bedroom. I gently tapped on the door but there was no answer.  
"Aubrey, let us in." I said leaning against the door, listening out for any movement.

Chloe pushed me out of the way and let herself in, we all stood in the door way peering over her shoulder.

Aubreywas sat on her bed, head in her hands. The magazine was chucked up the wall and her phone was lit up next to her.

"What do you want? If you have come to ridicule me and call me a poof you can all fuck off." she said not bothering to lift her head to acknowledge us.

"We weren't. We have come to make sure you are ok..." I trailed off, still standing behind Chloe.

"You're our friend, nothing is going to change that." Lilly added.

Aubrey was still cradled in the same position, Donald gently nudged Chloe forwarded as if to say 'go and talk to her'.

Chloe looked back at us warily. None of us really knew what to do or say.

"How did you manage to keep that a secret for so long? That must have been so tough..." Chloe attempted and took a seat on Aubrey's bed.

The rest of us just shuffled forwarded a bit more.  
Aubrey lifted her head slightly and peered at Chloe. She had been crying; her eyes were red and glistening.

"They have both seen the article. It got posted out to them too." Aubrey informed us, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie and sniffing sombrely.

"How do you-" I started to query but she cut me off.

"They have both text me. Neither of them want anything more to do with me..." She swiftly buried her head in her arms again, the emotions too overwhelming.

"I'm sure they don't mean it, it's just a shock to see everything there all in print." Donald tried to say helpfully, we all shot him a look.

"I've lost both of them, because of all my lies. "she started sobbing again.

We stayed talking to Aubrey for ages, I think she appreciated it, to know that we hadn't judged her and we were still there for her, even though we were no longer a band we were still a family. Nothing would ever change that.

I had tried to call Benji countless times and text him, but I hadn't had a reply. He hadn't been on Twitter or Facebook, his last updates were last night, which was when I last spoke to him.

Benji Applebaum: What a difference 24 small hours will make...

Benji Applebaum: Sat here reminiscing of all the good times I've had in the past year...

Benji Applebaum: Turning the page, a new chapter awaits...

I lay on my bed and started to think over everything about Benji and re-read all of his tweets. It all made perfect sense, but at the time I never read too much into them. I cussed myself for being so blind.

Donald popped out earlier and when he came back he told me a 'For Sale' board was up outside next door. They must have made a speedy exit, my money was on a midnight flit while the world slept.

What I didn't understand was if he had this planned all along, then why did I have to chase him for so long? Why did he appear to loathe me for a long time? It was hard work trying to turn his low opinion of me around. Guess that was all part of his game.

I also came to realise all the stories that had appeared in the press about me had been because of him. The public humiliation was all down to him.

All the sweet things he had said to me were complete and utter lies. My whole relationship with him was lies, wasn't it? And I had started to really fall that guy.

The following day I was left on my own, the girls were either going back to see their families or jetting off for a break, before we all had to move out of the house.  
I had stayed behind for a bit longer. I had an important meeting to attend.

"Hi Amy," Alice greeted as I entered her busy office. She carried on staring intently at her computer screen for a while.

"Heya," I smile and plonked myself down on the chair situated in front of her desk.

"Right," She said, giving me her undivided attention and leaning her elbows on the table. "I have got all the papers together for you to look through, the contract is pretty much the same as what you signed with The Bellas... There's nothing out of the ordinary, but as it will be just you, you will be receiving a higher percentage of the money made!" She grinned, shuffled the pile of papers neatly together and handed them to me.

I started scanning them, but obviously none of it going in. Alice picked up her ringing phone and answered it professionally.

"...Hi... Yes, I'm with her now..." I looked up to study her face, trying to decipher what was being said. "... What this afternoon?... Well, I guess that should be ok... Nothing like the present, I agree... Ok 2pm, see you there... thank you!" I raised an eyebrow as she beamed at me.

"That was the record label. They are keen for you to sign on the dotted line today, they have already got a collection of songs they would like you to listen to and record..." Both of my eyebrows sprung half way up my forehead as surprise hit me.

"Today today?" I asked fairly high pitched.

"Yes Amy, 2pm this afternoon." She chuckled at my shock, she was so used to me being the laid-back one.  
"Christ on a bike." I breathed.

"You best get reading!" I nodded enthusiastically and buried my head between the pages for the next hour and a half.

Alice and I walked out of the vast building of our record label, it looked the same, smelt the same, even felt the same. But this time it was different, way way different. This time me, Amy just Amy, was signed to Universal Records on a Solo Artist Recording Contract!

As we got outside I punched the air in celebration. Alice started clapping and I grabbed her into a hug and swung her round.

"Congratulations Ams! I'm SO proud of you!" I grinned from ear to ear at her as I re-adjusted my hair.

"I can't believe it! I really can't! Thank you so much Alice!" We hugged again in sheer happiness.

The meeting with the big wigs at the label went amazingly. They were really excited with promoting me as a solo artist and were talking about hooking me up with the biggest writers and producers in the business. I had spent a lot of time listening through some incredible tracks, a couple that were specifically written for me, which made me realise I was itching to get back into the recording booth.

My future was bright, this was my new chapter, and I definitely couldn't wait to get started.

[Stacie's POV]

"Have you got any more tape babe?" I asked gravely while standing in the door way. Beca looked up and smiled at me with sympathetic eyes and threw another roll of brown tape to me.

I caught it easily and wandered back to my room. I stood observing the cardboard boxes that were scattered around my bedroom which were holding all of my belongings. Realisation hit me of my situation and tears flooded my eyes.

I had read the article numerous times before the words started to sink in. I had been through pain before, but nothing like this, there were no words.

How was the girl I loved with a guy? How did she have a boyfriend for six years? How the hell didn't I find out? How can she lie to me like that?

I protectively placed my hands on my stomach, remembering what I was getting out of this mess filled me with a bit more enthusiasm and optimism for the future.

I trudged over to the first box and folded down the flaps, securing them in place with the sticky stuff. I carried on with the next five boxes and then stood back to admire my handy work.

The doorbell ringing made me jump and I heard Beca shout down the hall that she would get it. I stood by my bedroom door which was ajar and concentrated on listening who it was.

"...I don't think she wants to see you..." I heard my best friend say.

I stiffened up. There's only one person she would say that to at this moment in time. I heard her pleas, begging to be granted access into our apartment.

"Bec, it's fine, let her in." I acknowledged poking my head around the door. She huffed and stood back letting her stride straight through towards my room.

I sat on the bed for the few moments before she arrived.

"Woah. What's going on?" she questioned, taking in the bareness of the place.

"I'm leaving." I answered without much emotion.

Her attention averted to me and she edged closer, she looked like he was going to say something but decided against it.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" I asked with a hostile tone, standing up to carry on packing.

"Course there is, I came to explain and to apologise." she did sound fairly sincere but I couldn't look at her, so I busied myself some more.

"Too little too late isn't it?" I muttered scathingly, and in my peripherals I saw her wince at my words.

"It is, and I'm so unbelievably sorry for everything, Stace..." she began.

"I was just a pawn in your game. I guess now it's checkmate." I paused and dared to observe her fully.

She didn't look the same, she didn't look like my Aubrey. She wasn't my Aubrey, my Aubrey never existed, it was just an illusion for all that time.

"I'm sorry for all the lies and using you, it was wrong and selfish and I will never forgive myself for hurting you... You are an amazing person Stace, you really are." she sat on the carpeted floor next to me and pulled me into an embrace as I started crying. Again.

I wanted to forgive her, but I don't think I ever could. Everything that I had thought and felt had been a lie.

"I blame myself for letting you back in. If I had of stuck to my guns I wouldn't be in this situation now." I sobbed onto her shirt.

"Don't blame yourself. Please don't." she rubbed the top of my arm consolingly, it didn't ease the pain. "I just want you to know that whatever support you want and need for the baby then I'll be there..." I pulled away I stared at her.

"I don't need anything from you." I replied ruthlessly.

"It's there if you need it, babe."

I stood up and opened the door, she watched me and realised I wanted her to leave. Silently and looking sad on the way she made her way past me and headed for the front door. She turned back to face me standing in the hall way.

"I'm sorry again... But I want to wish you all the best with everything and I hope it all works out for the three of you..." She gestured towards my stomach for the third person. "And my offer always stands." I nodded understanding.

"Bye Aubrey." I said.

"Bye Stace." She leaned in and pecked me on the cheek before walking away and out of my life for good.

I shut the door and leant my head against it.

God I hated her. But I still loved her.

Me, Beca and Lil Bump were leaving tomorrow. We were going to Portland, Maine. Beca had family there who offered us a room to stay in until we sorted a place of our own. Our things would be put into storage until we settled on a property in the laidback town.

We had a few viewings planned for the next couple of days so hopefully we would find something quick.

The two of us were trying our best to focus on the future and our new lives and the new addition we will welcome to our little family in the next few months. Surely it could only get better from now on.

[Aubrey's POV]

My keys fumbled in the lock to my front door. I braced myself as it swung open, I didn't know what to expect. I walked into the lounge and noticed everything looked the same. A floorboard creaked from upstairs alerting me of someone's presence and I quickly ran up the stairs.

"Ben? Ben?" I called searching in each room.

I eventually found him in our bedroom. Packing. This was becoming a familiar thing to observe in my life recently.  
"What's going on?" I rushed over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders to make him stop.

It didn't deter him as he continued folding a jumper.

"Ben, talk to me, please." I pleaded as I grabbed the jumper out of his hands and chucked it on the floor.

"What do you want me to say?" He raised his voice, his eyes narrowing at me.

"I don't know. Why are you packing? You can't leave! There was nothing in the article that you didn't know about me..." I trailed off as I rushed my words.

"I'm leaving! I thought that much was obvious!" He pushed me out of the way to get his item of clothing.

"Why are you leaving? There's good stuff here!" I started to shout as I was determined to get my point across.

"There was. Until you went and fucked it up with that stupid girlband!" He yelled back at me still busying himself.

"No I didn't! You got the audition for me in the first place, you were the one to suggest I go for a girlband!" I sat down and put my head in my hands, tears starting to form.

"Ok granted, I made that mistake, but it's nothing compared to the mistakes you have made! I can't handle you having a girlfriend, I can't handle you having a baby with her, and I can't handle being catapulted into the lime light as your dirty little secret. I never wanted any of this!" He stopped what he was doing and shrieked at me, it shook me to my core.

"All of that is over! I'm not in the group any more, Ben. I'm not having a baby with Stacie, she's made it clear she doesn't want to know me!"

"I-I-I just can't look at you any more, Aubrey, you aren't the person I fell in love with." He concluded sadly, I could see he was fighting tears as well.

"Well, where are you going? Do you need any money or anything?" His head shot up as he glared at me.

"Sorry Miss Popstar, I do not need anything from you, especially your money! I'll be out of your hair in half an hour." I left him to carry on packing.

I trundled downstairs into the lounge. I knew Ben, and I knew when he was serious about something, I knew this was one of those times where I couldn't change his mind.

After everything I couldn't muster the energy to fight any longer.

I had lost him as well.

The web of lies I based my life around had all come unravelled and now I was left with nothing.

[Beca]

We had finally arrived in Maine, the sun was shining, the birds were tweeting it was bliss.

My family ran out and greeted us with excited hugs and kisses. We were ushered in and immediately felt right at home, we were sat down around the kitchen table and cups of tea and cakes were offered to us.

We had had such a lovely day, catching up with the family but I hadn't realised how late it was, until everyone had retired to bed. I leant on the kitchen counter waiting for the kettle to boil, a hot chocolate before bed was the plan.

As I poured the water I looked out of the window and saw lights flickering in the distance and the white horses as the tide came in. Cupping my mug providing me with warmth as I ventured out onto the small terrace of the hillside house, I sat down on a garden chair and just stared at the view, getting lost in my own thoughts.

I felt so optimistic and happy about the future, I knew I had definitely made the right decision with leaving Atlanta.

But something wasn't right, not in a bad way, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

It was soon brought to my attention though.

Fireworks lit up the sky, all displaying their beautiful and vibrant colours, splashes of sparkles glittered the view.

Then it hit me.

The last time I had saw fireworks was the night I argued with Chloe.

My mind began to race, was this the niggle I had been feeling for a while, but chose to ignore it? Was this something I hadn't realised for all this time? Was she part of the reason I left, so I didn't have to face up to my real feelings?

I quickly grabbed my phone and clicked on Twitter - I typed in the search box the familiar handle. ChloeTheBellas. I scrolled through her tweets, not much update but a couple were cryptic, but then I guess Chlo always was quite cryptic once you knew her. She wasn't just the loveable, clumsy geek you expect her to be when you first meet her, she is more than that. So much more...

I soon remembered I couldn't DM her, I had unfollowed her and she had unfollowed me. And in my ruthless moment of 'New Start, New Beginning' mode, I had changed my phone and number. I only had two numbers in my phone now, Stacie and my Mom's.

I flicked up and down my timeline, when a quote caught my eye. I decided to re-tweet it, wondering if Chloe would ever see it.

x_BecaM: "Never give up on something you really want. It's difficult to wait, but more difficult to regret." If It's Meant To Be, It Will Happen x

I closed the application and began to sip my now tepid chocolatey drink.

[Chloe's POV]

I burst through the door with a mix of emotions; happy to be back in my family home away from all the drama, but gutted that my life was never going to be the same again.

I know part of it I had brought on myself, we had made the decision to split up; I made my bed, I'd have to lie in it.

My Mom greeted me with open arms, she was ecstatic that I was back, she had sounded so pleased when I made the call to her letting her know my career in The Bellas was over. Being my Mom she knew I wasn't happy, she knew it before I did I think.

"Cup of Tea, dear?" She asked me, pulling away from our emotional reunion.

"No thanks, I need a Beer." She tsk-ed me and rolled her eyes.

"That's not going to solve your problems." I grinned at her as I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"It's good to be back home, Mom!" I pulled a can out and flipped the ring pull.

I had lost count of the amount of Beers I had consumed that evening, but did it really matter?

I was in my room, back in my domain, and it felt weird. It felt like I was just on a break from work and I would have to head back down to Atlanta in a few days, I had to keep reminding myself that wasn't the case.

Fairly tipsy and in a bad mood as a dark cloud hovered over me I switched on my laptop and logged into Twitter. I ignored the mentions and my timeline and immediately began to type in the only person my mind and who I was constantly thinking about.

x_BecaM: "I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be."

x_BecaM: In love with this place already. It's so quiet! The view of the sea from the balcony is to die for.

x_BecaM: Me, Stacie_x & Lil Bump are en route to our new adventure :) #ByeAtlanta #HelloNewBeginnings

I smiled through the pain I felt in my heart as I scrolled through her tweets. She was happy, well, trying to get to happy. She had a new life now.

I clicked on my DMs and Compose Message and started typing in her Twitter name, but nothing came up. She had unfollowed me, like I had unfollowed her in an irrational huff.

Another tweet had just come through...

x_BecaM: "Never give up on something you really want. It's difficult to wait, but more difficult to regret." If Itâ€™s Meant To Be, It Will Happen x

What the hell did that mean? It was a bit mysterious, even for me, the Queen of cryptic.

I quickly reached for my phone and dialled her number. I sat patiently waiting for it to connect.

"I'm sorry this number is no longer in service."

She had changed her number also. I wanted to speak to her; I needed to speak to her. A piece of me was missing and it was her.

I lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling getting lost in my thoughts again.

Why was it, when it was too late you start to realise your feelings for someone?

I must have fell asleep because I woke up cradling an empty can; the beer had leaked across my t-shirt. I also had a stiff neck.

I cussed myself and I stood up and stretched, I reached over and closed the blind so the only light which was visible in my room was the standby light on my laptop. I threw my top on the floor, flicked the lamp on and delved into my drawers searching for some PJs. As I was looking through, something caught my eye, it was a scrap book a fan had given me once.

I took it out, sat on the floor and started to read through it. There were pictures of familiar faces and not so familiar faces, photos of us with fans, some without. There were cute and meaningful messages from fans, they all touched my heart. There was even a huge list of Twitter names of people for me to follow who had helped compile the Fan Book.

Realising we had got caught up in our own problems and dramas recently, we had all forgotten about the ones that had been there for us from the start, the fans.

I pulled my computer onto my lap and started scrolling and clicking away, doing one of the things I did best.

After an hour I had compiled a video filled with pictures of us and the fans, memories of things we had accomplished in our career and a montage of the best moments from our times together. I had also managed to write an e-mail for them. Unfortunately it was now the early hours of Thursday morning but it didn't matter, I still uploaded and sent it out to the mailing list.

I re-read the last few lines, tears prickled my eyes.

"So here is where we get all serious and soppy.

The last few years of our lives have been the best ever, and it's all down to you guys. You have made our dreams come true and we could never thank you enough for that.

We have had happy times, sad times, tough times and clumsy times, but it's been a blast. Emotional, if you will.

Remember, we saw the sign.

We love you Bellas, forever and always.

All our love x  
May the Aca-Gods look down on you, it's an aca-thing"


End file.
